Harry of Hog and the Saga of Hogswarth
by Zille
Summary: Inspired by the tales of Robin Hood, we find our HP characters in a medieval setting, in which Harry and Ron set out to revenge Harry's parents and restore peace to the Kingdom of Hog, and maybe find love along the way. RHr and HG, AU.
1. Prologue

Harry of Hog and the Saga of Hogswarth

_Title_: Harry of Hog and the Saga of Hogswarth

_Author_: Selina, aka Zille

_Rating_: PG-13

_Pairings_: R/Hr, H/G

_Category_: Action/Adventure, Romance

_Summary_: Harry of Hog never knew how he had ended up living with the gentle giant Hagrid in the middle of the Forbidding Forest. Not before his eleventh birthday was he told of the horrific incident ten years ago in which his parents had been murdered by Lord Riddle, who in King Albus' absence had seized the throne of Hog. Follow Harry and his companions as they attempt to rid the kingdom of Lord Riddle and his evil followers, and find love and friendship along the way. AU, H/G and R/Hr.

_Inspiration_: First and foremost a huge shout-out goes to E.C.R. Potter and his brilliant story The Mage Knights. It is written years ago and it's H/Hr centric, and is all in all completely different from this story, but that was the fic which really got me into medieval universes built on the HP foundation, and in a sense I have been planning this story in my head ever since I first read The Mage Knights more than 3 years ago. The plot of this story is sort of based loosely on the legends of Robin Hood, with inspiration from Princess of Thieves (movie), King Arthur (aspects of the legend and movie both, as they are wildly different), Lord of the Rings and The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

_Disclaimer_: I own Gryffindor's sword. I do! I… Alright! Enough of the 3rd degree! I don't, okay? Happy??? It's a Horcrux anyway… or is it?  Well it doesn't matter because none of it is mine. Not Robin Hood either, or the random PotC and LotR references you'll find along the way.

_A/N: Hello! This is the first chapter in what will hopefully be a good story! I hope you will stick with it and see how it goes. __ Basically it is an AU, medieval HP fic, inspired largely by the tales of Robin Hood (the general legend, perhaps with some influences from the Disney and Kevin Costner movie versions), with some King Arthur (legend and movie), Princess of Thieves and Tristan + Isolde (movie) influences. The romantic pairings will be R/Hr and H/G, but this chapter is just a little introduction to explain the back-story. I will try to get a new chapter of this story out maybe once a week, depending on my stress levels and how many people review. Please, if you've read this tell me what you think! I am not too confident in my writing and I need all the help and constructive criticism I can get._

_Well enjoy the story! Hopefully you will like it, if you are into that medieval stuff. Before I finish I need to give credit to the fanfic author E.C.R. Potter who a few years ago wrote the H/Hr fic The Mage Knights. Although this is a completely different concept I still owe a lot to that story, as it really got me into the whole medieval HP thing, and I have pretty much been developing this story ever since I first read his fanfic, although I didn't start writing down my ideas until six months ago, and didn't actually start writing the story until about a week ago._

**Chapter 1: Prelude**

Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away...

There was a king called Albus, who was very old and respected by all. Or rather, nearly all.

King Albus lived at the Hogswarth castle, from which he ruled the entire kingdom of Hog. He was a good and fair king, and the people loved him. He had many friends, among the peasants even, and one of his good friends was Arthur of Burrow. Arthur of Burrow and his wife Molly lived in the village of Hogsmeade, which was not far from the castle. Arthur and Molly had many children. Their oldest sons Charles and Bilius were both being taught in the arts of smithery overseas, and their son Percival was training with the Bishop in the Hogsmeade church. Arthur and Molly had two more sons, Frederick and George, whom Arthur had not yet found suitable occupations for, and they were currently making themselves known as the jesters of the village, much to Molly's chagrin.

A few years after George and Frederick were born, Molly gave birth to another son, whom she called Ronald. But when Ronald was only two years old the poor boy had been running around trying to catch the butterflies circling his mother's laundry, and suddenly he had disappeared from the village. Molly was heartbroken, and Arthur with the help of the villagers had searched everywhere for Ronald - except in the Forbidding Forest. It was dark and foreboding, and it was said that no one who had ventured in there had ever been seen again. Furthermore there were rumours that a big, hairy monster had been spotted in between the trees, so the villagers concluded that if the child had somehow ended up in there, there was no hope of him ever returning. Little Ronald was now considered dead, though Molly would never give up hope.

The youngest of the Burrow children was a girl; her name was Ginevra. She was only one year old when her brother had vanished, but not long afterwards she had been taken up to the castle with the other young girls in the village, where they would be taught the customs of a lady and tutored in the skills of reading and playing musical instruments, talents which might help them one day secure a high standing husband. Although Ginevra was of questionable background, she was placed in high regard at the castle because her father was a close friend of the King, and so she was treated like a noble child.

Albus also had friends overseas, who visited him often. He wanted to visit them as well, but he needed someone to take his place while he was gone – which, if he intended to visit all his friends, could take him decades. Finally after long and careful consideration he decided on his good friend Lord James of Godricshollow. James used to work in the King's service as one of his personal knights, and he was without a doubt the most skilful bowman in the entire Hog kingdom, being widely renowned for his ability to hit any target. But then he got married and decided to retire from service, and he and his wife Lady Lily now had two young children, a boy and a girl, who were twins. Albus knew that James would be willing to help him out, and that he and his wife were good and fair and thus would rule the kingdom well, so he sent a messenger along to ask them. James was quick to reply that it would be his pleasure to help out the King in any way possible, so Albus made his preparations, and left the country later that year.

James had announced that he was on his way, and the castle was awaiting his arrival. But what no one knew was that James was not the only one the message had been delivered to. When Albus had asked for a messenger, his faithful servant Sirius Blacksmith had immediately stood to attention. He had set out towards Godricshollow, happy that he would soon be seeing his old war friend James, whom he had attended knight's training with. But Sirius was attacked by the sleazy Peter Wormtail, who had taken the message. Peter was a follower of the evil Prince Tom Riddle, who was after the throne of Hog. Peter had taken both Sirius and the message to Lord Voldemort, who had immediately thrown Sirius into the Azka Tower. Then he had demanded that Peter take the message to James. Peter had questioned this, but you do not question Lord Voldemort's orders. The message was delivered, and Lord Voldemort put his evil plan into action...

James of Godricshollow received the message from Albus, and immediately responded to the King's request. But his wife Lily had her doubts.

"It was not the usual messenger," she had said.

"You are right," James had replied, "I would have liked to see Sirius. But Peter was my helper after all, and I was pleased to see him again after all these years."

"All these years where we have not heard a word about him! Where he has been, who he has met... James, I am not happy with this."

"My dear wife, Peter is part of the Order of Maraud, we can trust him. Do not worry, everything will be alright."

And so it was that James and Lily departed from Godricshollow. With them they took their son Harold. Their children were not two years of age, and James and Lily were travelling light, and could only bring one child with them on such a taxing journey. After much consideration Lily and James decided to let their daughter stay at the Godricshollow Castle with her nursemaid until her third birthday, by which time James would have settled into his throne and be able to travel to Godricshollow and bring her to Hogswarth safely. Lily held her daughter and cried, kissing her and promising her that she would be reunited with them all as soon as it was safe for her. James looked on sadly, he loved his children equally and would prefer not to leave either of them behind, but the difference between his children was that while his son would cry for his mother whenever she left the room, his daughter was much more independent at this stage and was perfectly comfortable with the nurse. Lily had argued that this was exactly why they should bring her, because she might not remember her mother when she finally got to see her again. But James soothed her, assuring her that their daughter loved her and would never forget her. Lily finally relented, after all she would not have agreed to leave little Harold behind either, and she did see the sense in choosing to bring him along.

The journey went without troubles, until they reached the outskirts of the Forbidding Forest. Lord Riddle himself was waiting here with his army! The battle was fierce. But it was James and Lily against about ten of Riddle's soldiers and Lord Riddle, and James quickly realised he would not be able to win against them. "Lily! Take Harold and run!" he had shouted, and the last thing he saw before Riddle pierced him with his sword was Lily running into the forest.

Lily ran frantically deeper and deeper into the forest, crying and cursing Riddle, and praying for her baby's safety. But she did not get far, because she had reached the bank of a river, the water rushing by far below her. Lord Riddle came up behind her then and she gasped. "You do not have to die," he whispered in her ear, while pointing his sword at her heart. "Your husband is dead. Join me, Lily... marry me. I will rule this kingdom, and you will be my queen."

Lily had tears streaming down her face, remembering James and the time they had spent together. "Never," she whispered.

Voldemort hissed, and pressed the blade into her skin.

"You could live, Lily. Just let go of your child. We cannot have James' offspring at my court, you surely understand."

'My child... Perhaps he does not know I have another child,' Lily thought desperately. 'Please do not let him find out... hide her, please let her be gone when he finds our home,' Lily prayed.

"Did you hear me woman?" said Riddle impatiently. "You get to live. Just give me the child!"

Lily looked at her son, hoping against hope that he would survive somehow, and slowly drew in her last breath.

"No."

What happened next was not clear. But James and Lily's son had disappeared that day, believed to have died. The bodies of Lily and James were dumped into the river, and later discovered by the fishermen of Hogsmeade. And Tom Riddle had taken James' place on the throne of Hogswarth. He had ridden into the castle, and before anyone knew it he had taken over and plunged the whole kingdom into darkness. Poor Ginevra of Hollow was now a prisoner in the castle, a human shield for Voldemort against the people.

------------

_Hope you enjoyed! The summarisation method will of course not be used for the entire story, it was just for the prologue. Check back soon to find out what happened to little Harry, and please review!_


	2. The Lost Boys

Harry of Hog and the Saga of Hogswarth

_A/N: Hi again! Now the introductions are over and the story can properly begin…MagikCat's review made me so happy, I wanted to get this out really fast! Thank you so much for commenting. :) I think it will be kind of switching pov/storyline each chapter, as there are many stories I want to tell in this universe. Well, we'll see how it goes. This one will be about our main heroes, Harry and Ron. Enjoy, and please everyone review when you've read I to let me know if you liked it!_

**Chapter 2: The Lost Boys**

Harry looked around him. There was, as far as he could see, nothing. But then again...

"Hurrrgh!" he exclaimed, as he rolled to the right. Where he had been a split second before, a giant of a man was now standing, holding on to nothing. Harry smiled.

"Yeh reflexes are improvin'," the huge man said gruffly. But there was a certain edge of pride detectable.

"Thanks Hagrid," Harry said. "So, you want to take one more round?"

Hagrid laughed. "Yeh don't tire easily, do yeh? But I'm hungry, let's head home."

And so they went.

As they walked, Hagrid looked down at Harry. The boy had grown a lot, he certainly had. When Hagrid had found him he was only a baby, scared and alone. He had found him near the river running through the forest, half hidden between a bush and some large rocks right next to a cliff-like rock formation leading down into the water, and nearly dead with starvation. Hagrid knew immediately who he was; his black messy hair and bright green eyes gave him away at once as the child of Lily and James of Godricshollow. And Hagrid, big and bushy as he was, was not stupid. He figured out what must have happened, and sent one extra curse to Lord Riddle that night. So this was where Lily and James had died. Lord Riddle had obviously tried to kill Harry too, but Harry had somehow escaped. Hagrid believed he had tumbled over the cliff, and Riddle had thought he had fallen into the water and drowned.

Lord Riddle had, however, not left him unscathed. On Harry's forehead there had been a large zigzagged gash, probably where his head had collided with a sharp rock. When Hagrid had taken Harry back to his hut in the midst of the Forbidding Forest and nursed him back to health, he had attempted to clear up the gash the best he could. He had done quite a neat job; all that was left now was a thin white scar.

Harry had asked Hagrid again and again how he had got the scar, but Hagrid had always attempted to avoid the question. But on Harry's eleventh birthday Hagrid had chosen to tell him – Harry was growing up, and he deserved to know the truth.

When Harry had found out who he was and what had happened to his parents, he had immediately wanted to set out for the castle of Hogswarth. Hagrid knew that had he not stopped him, the eleven-year-old would have attempted to take on Lord Riddle all by himself that very day. And as Harry grew older, Hagrid perceived that he could not delay it forever; one day Harry would challenge Riddle to a duel, and Harry was already nearing 17 years of age, by which time he became a legal adult and Hagrid could no longer hold him back. So all Hagrid could do was to prepare Harry the best he could for when he would set out to face the "Dark Lord", a nickname given to Riddle because of the terror-like reign he now upheld over the kingdom.

There was another boy living with Hagrid and Harry. His name was Ron, and he was about Harry's age. Hagrid had found him not long after finding Harry, alone and crying for his mother a good way into the forest. Hagrid believed the boy was from a nearby village, but no one had ever come to look for him, not that the giant could imagine why. There was some rumour about a big hairy monster living in the forest, but Hagrid knew that was not true; he had lived there his whole life and never seen as much as a monstrous lizard.

Harry and Ron were as close as brothers. They played together and fought together, and Ron was exactly as full of hate for Lord Riddle as Harry was, though his feelings were born mostly out of sympathy for Harry. Ron was also receiving training from Hagrid, and the big man honestly did not know who of the two boys was the better fighter. They had different strengths, but they each used them so well it was impossible to determine who would win in a real fight. Ron's build made him more adept at sword fighting, but the lighter Harry had skills with a bow Hagrid had only known one other person to possess – Harry's father James.

They had now reached Hagrid's hut, and the enormous dog Fangorn, better known as Fang, bounded out the door to greet them. It immediately pounced on Harry so the boy was knocked over, and they started their traditional mock-wrestling on the ground. Meanwhile Hagrid went inside to find Ron lying in his bed.

"I heard you coming," Ron said quietly, and coughed.

"Feelin' any better Ron?" Hagrid asked with concern.

Ron smiled. "The fever is going down. Don't worry."

Ron had recently caught a nasty fever, and he had now had to stay in bed for a week. Hagrid could feel the boy was getting restless. The boys loved the training hours, and Ron was certain Harry would be better than him if he didn't resume training soon.

Harry came in with Fang, and his smile was replaced with a look of concern for his friend.

"Ron, how are you feeling?" he asked, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

Ron immediately broke out into a huge, fake, coughing fit. "Ohhhhh," he exclaimed, wheezing. "I am... not well..." he paused. "Harry, mate... do an old friend a favour... a last favour..."

Harry and Hagrid exchanged glances, and tried to hide their amused faces.

"Anything for you, my dear dying friend," Harry said sombrely.

Ron closed his eyes for a moment, as though to gather strength to speak. "Give me... your share of the dessert for supper... now that I am dying and all." Ron opened his eyes and gave Harry his best innocent face. Not a very good one.

Harry then started laughing, and jumped onto the bed. "Oh you mean like two days ago, when you were dying too? I had to give you my favourite shoes so you could walk safely to the beyond??"

"Hey that was not- ow, stop tickling me!!! Seriously Harry, I'm dy... hahaha, gerroff! I am dying!"

"Yeah, of laughter!"

Hagrid stood in the doorway of the hut, looking at the two boys wrestling and laughing. They thought this was all a game. He sighed, and went out into the semi-darkness to gather firewood. He could still hear them laughing and fighting even as he walked out of the clearing. Poor boys, they do not know what is out there... but they will. Yet Hagrid smiled slightly. "At least they will have each other," he said quietly to Fang, who whimpered in the darkness. "Come on yeh old coward," Hagrid said amiably, walking further away from the hut and rolling his eyes at the cowering dog, which after a short while decided that it was probably safer to stay with Hagrid, and raced after him.


	3. Princess

Harry of Hog and the Saga of Hogswarth

_A/N: Now following a different storyline! I quite liked writing this perspective, and I am already looking forward to doing it again. I've tried to vary my writing style a little from the previous chapter, as we are inside a different mind, and will therefore experience the world differently. This chapter is a bit more sombre, but I think to portray the situation differently would be to do it injustice. Oh and on a sidenote, in case you were wondering: I do know it's Hogwarts. But in my story it's Hogswarth so the associations with a nice magical school are lessened, it's not a mistake._

_On another note – guys, please review. It is the only way I can know if anyone actually reads this! And that's why you write fanfiction after all, to share your imagination with others and to get feedback on your writing. I like writing this story a lot, so I don't want to be discouraged by the fact that only two people are getting anything out of it... Thank you both for reviewing, I am relieved to hear that you actually like it, and I hope you will continue to read the story._ 

**Chapter 3: Princess**

It would be a beautiful day. The sun was rising, gradually bathing the castle in a brilliant orange light, the clouds pink and purple in the sky above.

Ginny could see as much through her small window in her bedchamber. She could also see the village of Hogsmeade some way away, and if she squinted, she thought she might be able to make out a few people, children it looked like, running across the village square. Ginny sighed, and turned away. She had already wasted away many hours of her life gazing at the village, imagining that the people she saw had red hair, and if so they might be related to her, and maybe one day they would be heading up the road leading to the castle, coming to take her home. Of course she had long ago given up any hope of that happening, and in her heart she really did not want her family to come – her regular peasant parents and siblings would be no match for the guards, and she did not wish them to get hurt. Rather know they were out there, safe, and not even all that far away. Well truthfully she did not know if they were safe, or if there was even any of her family left in Hogsmeade, but at least she could imagine that they were all right, she could choose to believe that no news were good news. She still had that liberty.

Not that Ginevra of Burrow had no freedom. In fact she was treated with the utmost respect from most of the servants, and she was permitted to move quite freely around the castle and its grounds – but she had never ventured beyond. Hogswarth was heavily guarded of course, but Ginny had never even attempted to escape. Lord Riddle had made it quite clear to her one day many years ago what would happen if she set one foot past the designated areas, and Ginny remembered the threat quite clearly –

"_If you wrong me girl, your family will be dead and their heads on sticks outside your window before you can say 'Albus',_" Riddle had taunted. Ginny had never seen anyone from her family, and didn't fancy meeting them this way. And she already felt so powerless cooped up in this dumb castle not being able to protect her aging parents, this was all she could do to help ensure their safety.

But Ginny did glimpse a faint hope in the distance. Soon she would become of age, and she knew very well what would happen then – Riddle had informed her already when she turned ten years old that when she was ready she was to become his wife. This was why Ginny had not been enslaved like the other girls who had been Ladies-in-training when Riddle had taken over, and had so much liberty compared to the servants. And as much as Ginny dreaded and feared that day, she held onto a tiny hope that perhaps among the villagers, who would be allowed to come to watch the festivities leading up to the wedding, she would be able to glimpse a few freckled faces with the red hair she had come to know was a strong family trait. She knew this from her maid Parvati, one of the enslaved girls. Ginny had two maids actually, but Lavender was less talkative than Parvati was – Ginny figured she was probably afraid of punishment, and she did not blame the girl. While Ginny was able to walk wherever she was, Riddle had a much tighter leash on them all regarding conversation. They were not permitted, for instance, to speak bad of His Lordship, nor to make any mention of King Albus. Yet Parvati and Ginny had been able to carry a good deal of hushed conversations over the years and had become quite close. Parvati did not despise Ginny because she had been chosen as Riddle's future bride, like some of the other servants did – she felt, like Ginny herself, that it was not so much an honour as an ill-befallen fate luckily avoided. Ginny honestly did not understand why Riddle had chosen her, she did not think she was especially pretty or well-mannered, and had told Parvati this once. But Parvati had told her that she was being ridiculous, and she had informed her that there were rumours even down in Hogsmeade of Ginny's beauty and charm. Ginny had laughed this off, convinced that Parvati was having her on, but Parvati's words had stirred something in her, and that was how they had come to talk about Ginny's family. Parvati knew little more than she did, but as she was only a servant she had been down in the village a few times to pick out foodstuffs for the kitchen, and that was when she had seen the large group of redheaded children walking across the square, and known instantly that these must be Ginny's relatives. And through Parvati Ginny had actually managed to send the family two notes, one carefully scrawled inside an empty egg basket when she was twelve, another on Parvati's handkerchief when she was fourteen. Ginny had felt elated both times she and Parvati had managed to sneak notes out of the castle, even though she did not even know if her family could read, or if they would even be interested in her words of comfort that she was alright and her sincere wishes that they were, too. But a few months after she had sent the second note, she received a huge surprise when Lavender had brought in a newly purchased evening gown Riddle had sent for, and Ginny had felt into the sleeve and to her surprise felt something hard inside. She had rolled up a layer of fabric and found a small, folded piece of parchment. Thinking it was merely a measurement calculation forgotten by the tailor she opened it carelessly in the middle of her dressing room, but her eyes widened as she read the first few words and hastily stuffed the parchment into her own sleeve and left for her bedroom. Later that night when she was quite sure everyone were asleep she had gone over to her window, and by the light of the moon she had read the first and only letter she had ever received from her family. It was not very long, but Ginny had read and re-read it countless of times none the less, keeping it safely hidden in a crack between two bricks underneath her windowsill. She did not need to read it anymore though, she knew the words by heart:

'_Dear Ginevra,_

_It is not possible to express to you how delighted we all felt upon receiving your first letter. Yes, we did receive it but have not had an opportunity to respond before now. We had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to bring this to you without risking your safety, and your brothers Frederick and George happened to find out that this dress would be brought to you directly, and made a deal with the tailor. Your mother tells me the dress is gorgeous dear, and I can almost imagine you in it. I have heard many rumours of your beauty, and my only wish is that some day I will get to see for my own eyes whether those rumours are true. This is hard for me to write to my own daughter, but I suppose I ought to tell you about your family. Firstly be assured that we are doing well, what with your eldest brothers Bilius and Charles earning a fair amount in their smithy, and Percival who has just turned 19 having just conducted his first service in the church. The twins Frederick and George are still living with your mother and I, but they are almost 17 years old of age, and they are seriously considering joining the Jesters' Guild, although your mother still has a hope they will opt for smithery or tailoring. I personally believe she is wasting her time, but that is your mother, fiery and determined. Traits rumour has it you have been as fortunate as to inherit, my dear. I only hope you are careful, I hate to think of my only daughter in the same castle as the "Dark Lord", as he is known around here. Do not think I haven't thought to come rescue you; in fact your brothers have been more than keen to help me. But as much as your mother wants you back and cries for you, I do not think her heart could stand to lose yet another member of her family. I assume you know the story of your brother Ronald, who disappeared when he was only two years old, right before you were taken away from us. Molly, your mother, is still waiting for him to return, although I am regretful to report that the rest of us gave up hope years ago._

_Before I end this Ginevra, I have to make it clear to you that I am very proud of you for withstanding everything the cruel fates have thrown at you. We all love and miss you, dear girl, and hope one day to see you, although as of now there seems to be little hope of that. But at long as we known you are all right our hearts will be satisfied._

_With love,_

_your Father.'_

After reading this letter Ginny immediately bounded off for the kitchens to ask Parvati for help delivering another message, but to her horror she found that Parvati was bending over a stone bench upon which someone was lying – it was Lavender, and she had bloody lines running all down her back. At Ginny's audible gasp Parvati looked up, a wet and bloody cloth in her hand. She had tears in her eyes.

"Lord Riddle… he came down here, demanded to see the dress but Lavender told him she had brought it straight to you as the tailor had instructed… he was furious, I've never…" she trailed off.

Tearfully, Ginny pulled out her soft cotton handkerchief and dipped it into the bowl of water, coming to kneel next to Parvati and helping her clean the cuts, but said nothing. Ginny knew she was not directly responsible for this, and that Lavender probably did not even know about the message, but still felt a horrible wave of guilt pass over her. How could she have been so selfish? Yet Riddle probably always checked Ginny's clothes and food to make sure she was not communicating with anyone from the village, and the one time he had not checked, Ginny had gotten lucky. Imagine if he had checked! How foolish it had been to disobey Riddle's orders, just so she could feel rebellious. Ginny had risked both her friends' and family's lives for her own selfish pleasures. Ginny felt her stomach drop as she thought about the letter – did he know? But she did not hear of any deaths of disappearances from the village, and no red heads had ever been put on sticks as far as she knew, so most likely Lavender's flogging had been a result of Riddle's anger at having lost the control, if only for a moment.

Even though Lavender and Ginny had become much closer after Ginny helped clean her up, Ginny could not blame her for refusing even to talk about the village with her. And although Parvati was still able once in a while to bring her vague tidings about seeing redheads around the town, to quell Ginny's fear that something had happened, Ginny never again asked Parvati to bring a message, not wanting to be the cause of something so terrible happening again, to anyone. Neither had Ginny received any more letters, and she hoped that her family had somehow got wind of what happened, and had realised it was too risky. As long as they were safe.

But still Ginny longed for the day she would be able to see them. Any of them really, her mother or father, Charles or Bilius, Percival, Frederick or George… Strangely enough though, and maybe it was just because she knew she never would, but Ginny longed to see one person more than anyone - Ronald. She figured from the letter that he was the sibling closest to her own age, and although she had no memory of him she felt strangely connected to Ronald. Which was crazy if he had died before she had turned two years old, but Ginny cared little for such trivialities – she was most likely never going to see any of her siblings or parents anyway, and thus it was of no real importance which name she gave that indistinct, redheaded figure coming towards her in her dreams.


	4. Coming of Age

Harry of Hog and the Saga of Hogswarth

_A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Romance will eventually be a factor in this story, don't worry, but Harry/Ron is one of my favourite (right after Harry/Hermione) platonic relationships in the books, and I really want to give you that aspect of the story, hence this chapter. It is also an important chapter though, as it kind of leads the story into the action. :) No more playing happy family with Hagrid after this, so if you like him savour this chapter… we won't see him again for a long while. Don't worry! Next chapter the story will really start. I'll try to update quickly, but I need reviews, so comment please. :)_

THANK YOU for reviewing guys, I was so happy!

**Avanell** – lol, for some reason your comment made me laugh, but I really am sorry to disappoint you. I assure you, Hermione in this story does not exactly fit the title of princess… don't worry though, she will make her appearance soon! Next chapter in fact, so I hope you stick around. :) And chapter 6 is going to be all about her. On another note, I know that this is labelled R/Hr, and honestly I think it could just as well be H/G, but the relationship between Ron and Hermione will (as far as I've planned) develop before Harry and Ginny's, so R/Hr seemed the most appropriate pairing, also because Hermione will be a much more central character to the plot than Ginny will, at least initially. That said, it will take some chapters to set up the story, and I definitely don't want to rush anything with any of the relationships, so I don't know when exactly the romance is going to commence… but when it does, I promise you won't be disappointed (well I hope)!

**rweasley500 **– Wow, your comment made me so happy. I am glad you read this story too! Damn, though, you caught me out… ah well, it was never supposed to be a secret, I just hope people will accept it as being part of the story, and not think I am trying to project my weird conspiracy-Star Wars-evil thoughts into your brains... I just thought it would fit the situation. I am looking forward to hearing your feedback, thank you for reviewing!

**theliznach** – I feel the same way. Medieval, time turning and someone-getting-thrown-into-AU stories have always greatly appealed to me, and I am always on the lookout for new ones… I am so happy to hear that you like this story, and hope you will continue to enjoy it :)

**MagikCat** – Yay, you reviewed:) You can't believe how much I appreciate your support, it really does make writing this story much more enjoyable. Thank you!! And we'll see Hermione next chapter I promise.

----------------

**Chapter 4: Coming of Age**

----------------

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Ron and Hagrid shouted, waking Harry with a start. He grinned groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Thanks," he smiled. "I didn't even hear you get up!"

"We were extra careful," Hagrid said, beaming. "Very special day after all, innit?"

"Yeah," Ron chipped in, "You are finally 17! About time, too."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on Ron, you are only a few months older than me!"

"Five actually, to be more precise," Ron said proudly. He actually knew this for a fact, Hagrid had told him that all he was able to say about himself when Hagrid had found him all those years ago was that his name was Ron-ull-something, which Hagrid decided to just shorten to Ron, that he had followed the butterflies and that his birthday was the 1st of March.

Harry snorted. "Yeah whatever, where is my present?" He said eagerly. Hagrid chuckled; Harry might be an adult now, but he really hadn't changed at all.

"Actually," Ron said, "We both have a present for you." He glanced nervously at Hagrid. "I'll… go first then." Harry noticed now that Ron had had his hands behind his back, and now put them out revealing…

"A sheath!" Harry exclaimed gleefully, taking the long brown leathery sheath from Ron and examining it. "It is amazing Ron, thank you so much! Wow, this must have taken you ages…"

"Well," said Ron, shuffling his feet, his ears beet red, "I got a lot of it done when I was sick, while you were out practising… and really, Hagrid helped me," he said, looking at his feet. "So, you uh, you really like it, then?"

"Come off it, I love it!" Harry exclaimed gleefully, pulling Ron into a hug. "It will be perfect once I get a sword of my own!"

Hagrid cleared his throat.

"Oh right," said Harry happily, "You said you had a present too." He was smiling broadly. Ron glanced at Hagrid, looking very expectant and proud for some reason.

"Alrigh', well", said Hagrid nervously. "I really would have… but I didn't know… Well alright Harry, here's the thing," he stammered, "Maybe I should have given yeh this earlier… but forgive an old man for wanting to protect you for as long as I could… an' also I figured this was probably when you would have really gotten this anyway," he finished. Harry was looking at him in confusion.

Hagrid reached under his bed and pulled out a long package, wrapped in a woollen blanket. "Happy birthday then, Harry. Use it well."

Harry slowly took the package, staring at Hagrid. Slowly he unwrapped it, and gaped at what he saw inside. He pulled out a magnificent sword, red rubies on the handle and a crest he wasn't familiar with engraved on the razor sharp blade. "Hagrid…" he exclaimed, unable to fully comprehend what he was seeing, "Where did you…?"

Hagrid looked down. "Well yeh see… when I found you all those many years ago… I never told you, but I… I also found this. Looked like it had been flung in between the trees, I almost didn't see it. It… it was your father's, Harry."

Harry looked down at the sword in astonishment. He had never owned anything of his parents', never had anything to remember them by, and now… "I… thank you, Hagrid," he said, tears in his eyes. Ron was looking at Harry, smiling sadly. "You don't know what this means to me."

"Yeh aren't angry then?" Hagrid asked worriedly.

"No! Hagrid no, I respect your decision to wait to give me this… I think you are right, my father… I would not have gotten it before now… anyway." He finished quietly.

"Well then!" Ron said, breaking the heavy silence, "It's your birthday, why don't we start on that amazing birthday breakfast you've prepared, Hagrid?"

The rest of the day was passed amiably, and they celebrated Harry's birthday as they usually did, eating Harry's favourite foods, talking and relaxing. Throughout the day Harry kept glancing over at his sword and his new sheath, which was propped up next to it against his bed, and thought that in spite of his past, Harry really was lucky to have grown up with such amazing people.

That night Harry lay awake for a long time, watching the sword reflecting the moonlight streaming through the window, thinking. He was of age now. Hagrid had said that he had waited until now to give Harry the sword, because he wanted Harry to wait at least until he was of age to use it. Hagrid knew, of course, that Harry must one day leave to find Riddle. Harry was happy that Hagrid seemed to have so readily accepted that fact when he had first told Harry of what had happened, though Hagrid had insisted Harry didn't just wander off into the forest right then and there, one little eleven-year-old boy against the world. But now, Harry thought, Hagrid must think he was ready. Was he? Harry sighed, glancing over at Ron who was snoring loudly. He and Ron had always talked about the day they would set out to fight Lord Riddle as though it was another fun adventure where they could just make it home in time for tea – Harry had never actually asked Ron to accompany him, and he didn't know what he would do if Ron declined.

Deciding that sleep was not approaching any time soon, Harry decided to step outside for a bit of fresh air. As he got out of bed he was surprised to see Hagrid's bed empty – now that he thought about it, he could not remember hearing Hagrid go to bed. He slowly opened the creaking door to the cabin, and sure enough Hagrid was sitting on the front step, looking up into the sky. He gave a start as he noticed Harry, but then he scooted a little to the left, just making enough space so that Harry could squeeze himself down onto the wide plank of wood.

"Couldn't sleep?" Harry asked quietly.

"I was just abou' to ask you the same question," Hagrid replied gruffly. "Well, I shoulda known, really. I imagine you have a lot to think about now, haven't you?"

"Hagrid," Harry said urgently, before he lost his nerve. "I just don't know if… if I can do it," he finished quietly, ashamed at what he was admitting. "I mean, I'm not… he killed my parents, and I want him to pay. But I am just one boy… man… and I don't know if I can do it… by myself."

"What are yeh talkin' abou', by yerself? Ron will come with you, you know that!"

Harry shrugged. "If you say so."

"Hey, Ron wants to avenge yer parents almos' at much as yerself, I'd wager, after hearin' what Riddle did to them!" Hagrid said. "Has his heart in the right place, jus' like you. And I'd come with yeh meself, too, but well, ever since Riddle came to power I'm… let's just say I didn't choose to live out here in the forest meself."

Harry clenched his fists. "I will change that, Hagrid. If not for myself, I will kill Riddle so that you can live freely again."

Hagrid smiled ruefully. "Yeh know, I've actually gotten to like it out here. Livin' in harmony with the animals an' all… It's not too bad. No don' worry about me Harry. Though you know, if you ever get married, I migh' want to consider moving a bit closer, so I can see my grandchildren and tell them all kind of stories about yeh," Hagrid said with a wink.

Harry looked at him in amazement. He and Ron had known Hagrid for as long as they could remember, he had cared for them like a parent… but he had always been careful not to pretend to be their father, respecting that they had, or had had, their own fathers. Harry surprised both of them by reaching over and hugging Hagrid tightly. "I'm going to miss you, Hagrid."

"Oh me too Harry," Hagrid mumbled, "But yeh have to do what you need ter. We both knew this day would come."

Hagrid and Harry were both startled as the door opened once more, and Ron stuck his head out. "Wassgoinon?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Wow Ron, you actually woke up by yourself!" Harry said in mock amazement, "Will the wonders never cease?!"

"Ha ha," Ron said bemusedly. "Seriously what is going on? You look like someone's died."

"Well, actually," Harry said taking a deep breath, "I am… going away. Soon I guess, now I've got a sword. You know, to fight Riddle like we talked about… I think I'm ready."

Ron looked at him for a moment. "Great," he said finally, "When are we leaving? Just that, you know, I'll need to pack up my things, and we'll need to bring plenty of food, and extra shoes, and…" he trailed off at Harry's expression. "Harry, you didn't honestly think I would change my mind? I already told you mate, I'd follow you to the end of the world, that's not even a question."

Hagrid laughed at the two. "Well Harry, guess that clears it up. But why don't we all go get some sleep now, we'll settle everythin' tomorrow."

And with that, they all went inside and once again got ready for bed. Ron fell asleep almost instantly, immediately filling the hut with his familiar snoring pattern. Harry lay awake for a bit, a lot more content than he had been before. He would not be alone on his quest. And he would fight not only for his dead parents, but to regain Hagrid's freedom to live wherever he wanted. Harry was ready.

----------

_I really don't think the Harry/Ron friendship is explored enough in fanfiction, so that's what I tried to do here... Hope you enjoyed. Yay though, now the story can really begin! Review please, and I'll update quickly. :)_


	5. Collision

Harry of Hog and the Saga of Hogswarth

_A/N: Sorry for the delay! I've been a bit distracted with Lost spoilers (I'm so scared!), and I got a new phone, lol! Hm, okay, so when I started writing this chapter I had a completely different scenario planned out… but then this idea came to me, and I decided to go with it. I am a bit confused, but I hope it worked out alright. I had a lot of fun with the dialogue in this chapter, and if you look carefully you can find lines from both the GoF movie and the 1st book, more or less as they appeared… :) I was very excited about using them, as I am really trying to go by a sort of warped canon - with obvious variations, but to make the story recognisable._

**rweasley500**: Don't worry, it was no big secret! And wow, your review blew me away! Thank you! And I completely agree with you about the Ron/Harry thing, Ron is oftentimes misinterpreted in fanfics… or you know, slightly out of character for the story to make sense, which is understandable of course, but it's nice to counter it with a friendship-relationship fic once in a while :) And yay, I am a complete Robin Hood-obsessee as well! Can you tell? ;) Haven't watched all the different movies though, not yet, but I'm just completely in awe of the whole time period and scenario, which is why I couldn't help putting my favourite fictional characters in a similar scenario!

**Avanell**: …Wait and see… Thanks for the review:D

**theliznach**: Thank you, I'm glad you see the connection. There will hopefully be more canon-parallels as we go along (this chapter has a kind of big one). Thanks for the encouragement :)

Ron/Hermione Fan: Well, you'll see this chapter! I'm glad you decided to stick around and review again, I hope you'll continue to read this story. :)

**MagikCat**: lol, don't worry, I love this story too much not to continue! The reviews probably just affect the update time, because they encourage me to write… but I think pretty much all fanfic authors can relate to that feeling! I'm so happy you liked the Harry/Ron moments, I was very nervous about them actually, there's always the chance of over-mushiness, or people might not like it because it's not in-fanon-character…

**Cynthia Cacciola**: Oooh, thanks for your review! I hope you stick around for this story! Hermione's coming up:D

---------

**Chapter 5: Collision**

---------

Harry awoke with a start. He was leaving today, he and Ron would set out towards Hogswarth castle. Was he ready? How on Earth did he imagine that two boys… men… would be able to sneak past the guards of the castle and take on the Dark Lord by themselves? But he, Ron and Hagrid had discussed this, and they believed that exactly because they were only two, they could rely on stealth and therefore had a good chance of getting into the castle. From then on… well Harry honestly was not sure, but he knew deep inside that he would not get to rest until he had tried. Besides, they could not hide out in the forest forever, Harry had an estate to reclaim, and Ron… he would come with Harry of course, that was the unspoken agreement between them. Besides Harry wouldn't have it any other way, Ron was the closest thing Harry would ever have to a sibling.

Feeling slightly heartened by this thought, Harry got out of bed. Hagrid was awake and bustling around the stove, preparing breakfast, while Ron was still asleep with his mouth hanging open and his arm dangling out over the bed. Harry snorted. Charming.

"Good mornin'," Hagrid said, and though he tried to hide it Harry could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Morning Hagrid," Harry responded, sitting down at the table.

"So, today's the big day then eh?" Hagrid said, trying and failing to sound enthusiastic.

"We'll be back Hagrid," said Harry, more confidently than he sounded. "I know we will. And then we'll have beaten Lord Riddle, and you will be able to move out of the forest!"

Hagrid sighed. Once, he had actually been living a normal life, in a little village near Godricshollow, which was how he had known of Harry's parents. But when Riddle and his followers had raided the village a few years before King Albus' departure, they had killed Hagrid's father and driven Hagrid into the forest, calling him a freak. On that occasion, Riddle had informed Hagrid that he would soon rule the kingdom, and freaks like Hagrid would no longer be tolerated. Hagrid had been terribly shook up by the incident, and although he had half a mind to go after Riddle and crush him with his bare hands the things the followers had called him had kept him back. Hagrid was an exceptionally big man, and he had always felt inferior to other people because of this. Even though he had lived in perfect harmony with the other people in the village he couldn't help but notice the sidelong glances, or the cries of little children, or the obvious gaping by foreigners passing through the village. When he had been driven out, on some level Hagrid had believed it to be for the best, to keep him away from normal people. Yet when he had found little Harry, and Ron not long afterwards, he knew he had to take them in and protect them, and they had grown to love him like a father. Even though people would always gape at him Hagrid now knew, because of Ron and Harry, that he was not a threat to everyone, and he would move wherever he had to to be near the two young men.

"I'll hold you to that," Hagrid grumbled, and smiled slightly under his massive beard. Harry grinned.

They were distracted then by a loud thump! from the direction of Ron's bed.

"Ow," Ron said groggily, as he untangled himself from his blankets and got up off the floor. "Morning. What's for breakfast?"

Hagrid smiled more widely now. At least whatever happened on their journey, his boys would be together.

Breakfast passed in relative silence, and afterwards Harry and Ron got ready to leave. Each hoisting a small sack onto their backs, and Harry fastening his sheath in his belt, they took one last look at the cabin.

"Goodbye Fang," Ron muttered, scratching the dog affectionately. Fang seemed to understand that something was going on, because he whimpered slightly.

"Keep Hagrid company," Harry mumbled into his fur. Then he turned to Hagrid, who was sniffling slightly.

"Well I'll… I'll see yeh," Hagrid said gruffly, pulling both Harry and Ron into a bone-crushing hug.

"Goodbye Hagrid," Ron muttered.

"Until we meet again," Harry said, attempting a smile as they pulled away.

And with that, Harry and Ron set out, about to experience the world for the first time. Hagrid was left standing along, Fang whimpering slightly.

"Come on then, yeh old wimp. We still have the forest to tend to," Hagrid said to Fang, allowing himself one glance towards the boys' retreating backs, and then striding off in the opposite direction, Fang hurrying after him.

………………………….

Harry and Ron walked briskly up the forest path. With Hagrid they had drawn a path down an old map of the kingdom, and they had determined that the safest route would be to walk north-west until they reached the outskirts of the forest, then move along the edge until they could glimpse the Hogswarth castle. From there on they would have to leave the safe cover of the trees and travel across the open lands, but they would be nearing the castle from behind, and it was therefore less likely that they would be stopped. If they were, they could pretend they had travelled to Hog from the neighbouring country of Mugglewood, which was found to the north of the Hog Kingdom.

They walked in silence for a long time, each lost in thought about the adventures that lay ahead of them. Suddenly Ron exclaimed, "Harry! You know what I just realised? We might see… girls!"

Harry's head perked up. For sixteen years neither Harry nor Ron had been in contact with anyone except Hagrid, and the only knowledge they had of the opposite sex had been from what Hagrid had haltingly explained, about how girls usually had long hair and big lips and when they got married to men they became someone's mother. Suffice to say that this explanation had only left Harry and Ron more confused about the whole concept, and quite frankly the idea that not all people were short-haired and flat-chested was very intriguing to the boys, who couldn't wait to see one of those girl people for themselves.

"I expect they will be quite like boys really," Harry said, shrugging. "I mean, from what Hagrid said they seem quite normal don't they?"

"Yes," Ron said impatiently, "But I mean, it will be interesting! Oh, and what about babies? I know that we were like that once, too, and I do remember you as a tiny mud-faced screaming-"

"Like you were much better!" Harry snorted.

"Didn't roll around the mud as much though," Ron said quietly, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I didn't-" but he never finished the sentence. At that moment there was a sound like a whiplash, and an arrow went whooshing through the air, catching Harry's sleeve and pinning it to a tree a few feet back. Seconds later a figure had jumped at them from a nearby bush, and wrestled Ron to the ground.

"Identify yourselves!" the person screeched, in a rather high voice.

"Gerroffme," Ron said gruffly, as Harry attempted to pull out the arrow. It was deeply impaled in the tree, and his heart beat very fast thinking of how close it had been to impaling _him_, instead!

The figure jumped back, long wavy hair flying, pulling out a knife from a belt, pointing it at Ron. Harry finally got out the arrow and pointed it half-heartedly at the attacker. It was quite a short boy, and judging by his voice he was not very old… but his clothes was quite stange – instead of pants and a tunic he was wearing a sort of really long shirt which reached all the way to his feet, and his chest was a bit bulky… and the long hair… as something clicked in Harry, Ron exclaimed in amazement,

"You're a _girl_!" His mouth was hanging open, staring at the… girl, in front of them.

"Oh well spotted," she snapped. "My name is Hermione. And I suppose you don't think I should be able to live here in the wild, or use a bow just because I'm a girl?" she said haughtily.

"Oh no," Harry cut in quickly, "He means nothing by it. It's just… we've never seen a girl before is all," he finished, feeling a bit embarrassed. His embarrassment only increased at Hermione's incredulous look. For a long time she just stood and stared at the boys, unable to speak. Then her face lit up.

"Ohhh I get it. It's a joke!" When the boys just looked uncertainly at each other she frowned. "No? Well… then it is some kind of trick, to make me think you're some kind of forest freaks instead of Lord Riddle's spies, right?"

Harry looked at her indignantly. "We would never spy for that… that evil…" he trailed off.

"And who are you calling freaks, anyway?" Ron snarled, thinking of Hagrid and his story of how he had come to live in the forest.

Hermione regarded the two boys for a while. "You know what," she said, "It would be foolish of me to believe you. At this time we cannot afford to take chances, I don't think I could-" but at this point she stopped short, her eyes wide and darting all around.

"I heard it too," Harry breathed. The three of them stood quite still for a moment, and then they heard it. Crunch! Silence. A slight rustle of leaves, and then…

"Aaaaarrrr!" a tall, muscular man jumped out from between the trees, brandishing a sword at them.

Harry immediately pulled out his own sword, while Hermione reached for another bow from her quiver. But before she was able to, the man had knocked it out of her hands and was now pointing the sword straight at her heart.

"I knew I would find you! Your camp must be near here I expect, filthy rebel!" He pulled Hermione to him, so that she was shielding him from Harry and Ron, who were edging closer. "Well then, run! Lead me to your camp! I will give you a bit of a head start… I have had a very hard journey after all…" he moved Hermione a bit closer to him and moved his hand up her stomach. "I might need…"

But before he was able to finish the sentence Ron had flung himself at the man, headbutting him and pulling at his arm with all his might. The man released Hermione in shock, and Ron pulled her to him, manoeuvring them both out of the man's reach.

"Harry, now!" Ron shouted, and Harry advanced at the man, who by this time had regained his composure and advanced on Ron and Hermione with a roar of fury. Using this to his advantage Harry aimed a blow at the man's head, but sensing the attack he whipped around, meeting Harry's blade in mid-air. Staggering from the blow Harry aimed again, and their sword met once more with a loud clang. Harry fought the best he could, using all the tricks Hagrid had taught him. He was doing rather well actually, but a horrible thought struck him – how would this fight end? Harry had never killed before, and he suddenly felt terribly unprepared. Caught off guard the man swung at Harry's arm, and Harry was just a split second too slow, and heard the rip of the fabric of his shirt tearing and a searing pain in his left arm where the sword had cut into him.

"Argh," Harry panted, but disregarded his injury for the time being, waving his sword frantically to retaliate the man's heavy blows.

"You can't do it can you, little boy?" the man taunted. "You may be a skilled swordsman, but, you are not going to- Aaaaaaaaaaargh!" the man screamed and fell to his feet, Harry dropped his sword in astonishment as a splash of blood hit him, and then he saw the arrow-tip poking out of the man's shoulder. Behind him, Hermione was standing with her crossbow raised, wide-eyed at what she had done, Ron a few feet away from her looking awe-struck.

Hermione quickly regained her composure, and pulled out some rope from her belt. She tossed one end to Harry as she moved over to him. "Help me tie him up," she commanded. "We will bring him to the camp."

Harry obliged, still slightly in shock.

"Thank you," he said. "For… saving my life and all."

Hermione smiled. "And thank you both for not running when you had the chance. I suppose I need no further proof that you are genuine." She glanced at Ron. "Besides, I hardly think the Dark Lord would send out two teenage spies out of which only one is armed."

"Oh," Ron said awkwardly. "Well we didn't exactly have… I mean Harry's sword was his father's, I didn't…" he trailed off.

"I am sure we will be able to find you something once we reach the camp," Hermione said, and Harry was glad she did not question them further about the subject just then. Harry felt guilty enough as it was that only he had a sword. "You will come with me won't you? I mean," Hermione said softly, "We work for the same cause anyway, and we can help each other…"

"Of course we'll come!" Ron said happily. Harry suspected he was very excited about the weapon Hermione had promised him.

"Yeah," Harry said, "It sounds better than trying to breach Hogswarth by ourselves."

Hermione laughed. But seeing the serious expression on Harry's face she quickly stopped. "Oh, you're serious…" she smiled "You have a lot to learn about the world, I think."

They started to drag the unconscious attacker down the forest path.

"Oh but wait till you meet our leader, he is very wise, he taught all of us… yes, we are quite a few people. Not many girls though, but I expect normal girls cannot so easily join up with the rebel forces." Off Ron and Harry's looks she added, "I grew up with my house maid, I never knew my parents… we lived in Mugglewood for a while, and then we met Sir Lupin, the leader of the rebels, and we came back to Hog with him and a few others…"

Harry, Hermione and Ron continued to talk all the way to the camp, about Ron and Harry's upbringing, the rebels' plans, and much more, already finding that they enjoyed each other's company. There are some things you can't share without liking each other, and saving each other from one of Riddle's big hairy spies in the middle of the Forbidding Forest is one of them.


	6. Home

Harry of Hog and the Saga of Hogswarth

_A/N: Here is the next chapter! I hope you all like Hermione, the story in the last chapter differentiated from the events in Philosopher's Stone in that Hermione actually helped bring down the "troll", because I felt like giving her some girl power. Don't worry, I might give her some damsel-in-distress scenes later, but now I just wanted to establish her as a strong female character._

_This chapter was inspired by a wonderful song by Kim Richey, found on the Angel (the Series) soundtrack, entitled "A Place Called Home". I actually used that song for a dark!Hermione music video, and that music video was actually inspired by the Hermione storyline in this fanfic… Neat, innit? I have uploaded the vid on YouTube, where I've uploaded my other music videos as well, if you are interested, my screen name is Zille88. _:)

_Also, one more thing. To avoid confusion I'll try to keep my updates regular: I'll aim to have one new chapter out each week. Some authors can do it faster, but I just really want to avoid having this feel like a chore, because then I am afraid I'll just write something really bad just to get it out… I am already now having problems writing it, because I am not completely sure what developments should happen when, and how much should be revealed etc… so I hope you'll bear with me for taking the time to plan it out properly. :) I'm also very busy with work at the moment, as well as my new favourite forum (Lost-related, the forums, they're great), lol! But don't worry, you'll get your updates I promise! Keep the reviews coming please, it's because of you that I bother to update! And more reviews are probably a good motivator for updating faster. :)_

Reviews:

**Avanell**: Yeah, she has some power, but she is not the leader. It'll all be explained, I don't want to give it away… :) lol, thanks, I'm happy you thought it was funny! As I was writing it I suddenly realised that I had to deal with the issue of never having seen a girl before somehow… lol! It was weird! PS Here is Hermione like I promised!

**theliznach**: Thank you! Lol… you mean like Ginny is a damsel? I'm happy you like Hermione, and I hope you'll accept Ginny too… I'll give her some action later. And yeeeah, pretty patient I think… but then the story will go on longer :P

**rweasley500**: Wow. I am so worried now… don't have too high expectations!! I'd hate to let you down, because that was a huge compliment! Thank you so much. And yeah, when dealing with the boys seeing a girl for the first time I thought it a perfect way to slip in a little bookism… used a bit differently, but it's au after all! About Neville… well I am not completely sure about his function in the story yet (your idea is really good! I might borrow it… don't worry you'll get full credit!), but I do know that we won't be seeing him for a while. He won't be just your average outlaw, he'll come into play in a different way. Great to know you like Robin Hood too! Who doesn't? That era was amazing… and coupled with HP… there are no words to describe it. I only hope this story can provide a bit of ambience from both verses. Once again thank you SO much for that comment, I really hope you enjoy this chapter too… but don't worry if you don't, I'll still appreciate criticism! And I will still be very heartened by this review!

**lulu**: Hi there! I'm happy to hear it, the title was actually the very first thing I came up with, lol! Usually I take ages trying to come up with a title and end up with something really cheesy, but here the story practically evolved from the title! So weird. Thank you for taking the time to review my story, it really makes me so happy. I was especially glad to read that you find the story well fleshed out – that is exactly what I am aiming for! It's so hard because I tend to get lost in the details, and either use pages upon pages describing nothing, or by cutting to the chase the story becomes completely soulless… so thank you, that comment meant a lot to me!

**MagikCat**: I know!! Now I've seen it too! Just, wow. I have to admit I preferred the GoF teaser trailer to this… but it really got me excited for what was to come. I don't know if you saw the longer clip from somewhere with more scenes from the movie, and short interviews… you get to hear Umbridge's voice! Chilling! Anyway, yeah I love those lines about being a girl too… I was so excited when I realised I that could use them in my story, lol! And yeah… you are spot on about Ron's feelings, that is pretty much what I have planned for him to experience. I am so happy you still like my story! It means so much to me that you review, and it makes me so proud that people seem to like it… Happy belated Thanksgiving to you too :)

**Cynthia Cacciola**: Thank you! I'll try to update a bit faster… I actually meant to get this chapter out yesterday, but there was a massive thunderstorm right above us and we had to turn off all the power… anyway, rambling here, I'll just get on with the story shall I:)

---------

**Chapter 6: Home**

---------

Hermione had had a very strange day. While on lookout she had caught a couple of boys around her age, and easily overpowered them. As it turned out they were not hostile, and to her later amusement they had actually been on their way to the Hogswarth castle to take on The Dark Lord by themselves! It was preposterous, here had she and the rebels been planning an attack on the castle for years, gathering forces overseas and hiding out in the forest, training and strategising and gathering yet more rebels – and here came two boys, who had apparently lived in the forest all their lives, and because of a personal grudge against Riddle ('Haven't we all', Hermione thought wryly) they had set out to defeat him. It was very lucky that they had stumbled across Hermione, otherwise they would be history by now. And despite their lack of experience in actual combat they were obviously both very skilled fighters; they could prove useful when the assault took place.

When Hermione had brought the boys into the camp, many people had come over to see who had arrived, and had been quite shocked at Hermione's willingness to bring these strangers straight to their hideout. But Hermione couldn't help but trust the boys after they had saved her from the spy even though it had been a perfect opportunity for them to get away. She had explained this to the crowd around them, which had eased up a little bit. Seamus of Fin had been the first to introduce himself. He had not joined up with the forces until about six months previously, when his family had been murdered by one of Riddle's henchmen while he had escaped into the forest. Setting up camp in the forest had proved most strategious in terms of strengthening their numbers, as most of the inhabitants of Hog were quite frightened by the horrific tales that been told about a monster lurking within the forest, and only truly desperate people would venture in there, like people escaping from Riddle's knights. Hermione raised her eyebrow at Dean Thomas, who unlike Seamus seemed far more distrustful of the newcomers. Dean and Hermione had known each other for many years, Dean having joined forces with the rebels in Mugglewood not long after Hermione and her nursemaid Minerva had, many years ago. Dean, rolling his eyes at Hermione, grudgingly held out his hand towards Harry and Ron in turn, introducing himself, and after that not many people hesitated in greeting them. Hermione smiled at Dean gratefully, and turned her gaze upon the two boys standing next to her, having their hands wrung by the outcasts and looking slightly apprehensive, though obviously pleased with the friendly welcome. If what they had told her was true, they had never met this many people at once, and she could only imagine how strange a situation this must be for them.

Her eyes travelled first over Harry, with his messy black hair, the scar on his forehead, bright green eyes and slight, yet muscular frame, then to Ron, taller but just as muscular, with freckles, blue eyes and reddish orange hair which gleamed in the sun. There was no way the two of them could be brothers, Hermione thought wonderingly. How had they ended up alone together in the forest? On their way to the camp they had told Hermione of growing up with a man called Hagrid, who had taught them all their fighting skills, and how they had always known they had to take a stance against Riddle… but the three of them had reached the first couple of guards of the camp before she had found out why the boys had such a grudge against the Dark Lord.

Deciding that the boys had had quite enough introductions for now, she called out, "Alright everyone, back off please I have to take Harry and Ron to see Sir Lupin now!" The others backed away almost instantly, moving aside to let the three of them through. "Seamus, Justin, why don't you take care of our other guest," she added, throwing the end of the rope holding the prisoner to Sir Justin, another old friend from Mugglewood. As Ron, Harry and Hermione walked on she smiled, as Ron and Harry looked at her curiously.

"I've been with the rebels for a long time," she said simply. "It kind of gives you a higher status." That was partly true, but Hermione also happened to be quite a skilled fighter, and she had also proved to have quite a knack for strategising, which had gotten them out of quite a few encounters with Riddle's forces almost unharmed. It still pained her to remember their last struggle however, it had been a particularly nasty battle with many injuries – and to everyone's horror, one of their best fighters, brave and noble Sir Cedric, had sacrificed himself in order to protect his betrothed Lady Cho. Hermione was not sure if Cho would ever fully recover from the loss, and she knew that everyone else had been greatly affected by Cedric's death. For Hermione it had become yet another reason to hate Lord Riddle, another promise that she would help the rebels bring him to a sudden, hopefully sticky, end. From then on, Hermione had been less afraid of hurting the spies she caught. Like the man she had shot today – she would rather have killed him than allow Riddle's men to hurt another innocent person.

Riddle was the reason her life was like this. She was not just another rebel who had joined up with the forces, which had been affectionately named Albus' Army. Her nursemaid Minerva had told her that when she was only a baby, Riddle had killed her parents. Minerva had been looking after her at the time, and when she heard of the deaths she had fled the house with Hermione – and not a moment too soon, as Riddle himself had journeyed to the house a few days later, to plunder and wreck what had once been Hermione's home. Since then Hermione and Minerva had been on the run, escaping to Mugglewood where they had lived in hiding until meeting Minerva's old acquaintance Sir Lupin, who had urged them to join the rebel forces. Hermione had pleaded with Minerva for them to follow Lupin, arguing that she should be able to help bring down the man who killed her parents, and that they would be as safe with Lupin as they were hiding out in Mugglewood. Minerva had relented, muttering that with any luck Riddle would not even know to look for Hermione… to this day Hermione still had not understood what exactly Minerva had meant, but she had not pressed the subject, happy that Minerva had agreed to join the rebels. Since then Hermione had trained every day with Lupin himself, who after a private conversation with Minerva had decided that she needed the training, and that she had great potential for becoming a great fighter. Indeed Hermione was very good – early on she had discovered that she had a particular knack for archery, and soon her skills far surpassed any of the other rebels' – even, to everyone's astonishment, Sir Lupin's. He, however, had not seemed surprised.

Hermione pulled out of her reverie. They had reached Lupin's hut, and she knocked politely entrance frame before walking in, Harry and Ron following behind.

Lupin had been pouring over various maps of the country, but looked up as they entered, eyeing the two boys in puzzlement.

"Hermione?" he enquired.

"Sir, I found these two wandering through the forest – they want to join forces with us, and they saved me from one of Riddle's spies," Hermione said promptly.

Lupin smiled at Harry and Ron. "Well thank you. Hermione is very valuable to us." Hermione blushed embarrassedly. Ron's eyes flicked to Hermione before returning to Lupin.

"Well she saved us as well," Harry smiled, then winced as he accidentally bumped his injured arm on the doorframe.

"Why young man you are completely covered in blood," Lupin said, looking concerned. "Are you badly injured?"

"No, don't worry," Harry said quickly, "It's just my arm. This," He indicated his chest, "Is the spy's. Hermione shot him in the shoulder."

"Oh, yes," Hermione said off-handedly, "He is unconscious. We brought him back here, and I left him with Dean and Justin. He might have some useful information for us."

"Perhaps," Lupin said, smiling although he looked like he doubted it. "I appreciate you not shooting to kill, Hermione. Lives should not be taken if it can be avoided."

Harry smiled at this, and Hermione suspected he felt a bit better about his hesitation before.

"Now," Lupin said, addressing the boys, "May I enquire as to your names?"

"Well," Ron started, "My name is Ron. I… I got lost from my family a long time ago. I do not remember them." Lupin surveyed Ron thoughtfully for a moment but said nothing, so Ron continued, "I was found by a man named Hagrid, we were raised together", he said indicating Harry and himself. Lupin's eyes grew wide.

"Hagrid!" he exclaimed in astonishment. "Is he still alive?" Harry and Ron looked at each other in astonishment, and Lupin continued, "Well… I knew him once. But I thought he had died. What happened to him?"

"He was driven into the forest by Riddle's men," Harry said. "They called him a monster. But you know, frankly I had not realised how much bigger he was than normal people until I came here! Yet that does not seem like a reason to banish someone, does it?" he said heatedly. "And now, Hagrid is sure everyone is afraid of him!"

"My boy, relax, I quite agree," said Lupin, slightly amused at this boy's passionate defence of the giant. "King Albus would not have permitted such discrimination. But you, boy, you never told me your name."

"Oh, pardon me Sir. My name is Harry. My parents were killed by Lord Riddle, that was how I came to live in the forest with Hagrid."

Lupin's eyes narrowed, then widened suddenly. His eyes flickered back and forth between Harry and Hermione, and then he asked, quietly, "And who… were your parents?"

"Lily and James of Godricshollow," Harry said proudly. "You may have heard of -"

But Lupin stood up suddenly, and Harry glanced worriedly at Hermione. "Did I say something wrong?" he muttered. Hermione shrugged, looking at Lupin curiously.

"Oh, I am sorry," Lupin said, seeming to regain his composure. "Lily and James… I suppose I can't hide it from you… I knew your parents well, Harry."

Harry stared at him in shock. "Really? You, you knew them? You can… tell me about them?"

"Absolutely," Lupin said, looking quite beside himself, but smiling at Harry. "Though that might have to wait. I have… important things to see to… Hermione, I suggest you take these boys to get washed up, wound Harry's clean… I mean… and then dinner. Sleeping arrangements, you know? Alright then. Good."

"Sir Lupin, are you -" Hermione started.

"I am fine Hermione. I just… something was brought to my attention. I will see you all later, alright?" Lupin said giving all three a small, but genuine smile. Hermione took that as a cue to leave, and shepherded Ron and Harry out the opening of the hut, glancing back at Lupin worriedly.

Once they were some way away from the hut, Ron leaned over to Hermione and said quietly, "Your leader… is he always… that way?"

Hermione felt his breath on her face and blinked, pulling her face back quickly. "Well," she said contemplatively, "I expect he was surprised to meet a child of his old friends." She turned to Harry, "I know it doesn't seem like much of a comfort, Harry… but at least you know who your parents were. Mine were killed when I was little, too. I don't even know their names. My nursemaid thought it better that way." She smiled sadly, and Harry and Ron looked at her sympathetically. Together they set off towards the washing area to clean up Harry's wound, leaving Lupin alone in his hut, unknowing of his astonishment at this unexpected new development.


	7. Wedding Blues

Harry of Hog and the Saga of Hogswarth

_A/N: Here I am again, ready with a new chapter! I hope the Hermione chap wasn't too much of a letdown, I realise the story has so far progressed very slowly – it is a mixture of me liking to write character musings and because there is a lot of backstory to tell about all these characters. But now I've got the bulk out of the way for all our main players – Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione – and we can properly start the story, finally! Now of course there will be all the revelations and yadda, but hopefully you'll approve of how I go about it. _:)_ This chapter does contain a fair bit of reflection by our main character of the week, but it's necessary for the story._

Cynthia Cacciola: Thank you! If by finish you mean finish the story, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while though… hopefully you'll enjoy the ride!

rweasley500: Wow, such a sweet thing to say. I'll try to live up to that expectation…! I have had my doubts about this story of course, but actually I think it's going pretty well, and I'm pretty happy with it so far.

MagikCat: Thank you for saying I'm organised, lol! I am trying very hard not to rush anything, but omg it's so difficult to know what to put in and what to wait with etc… I'll try my best at balancing it! I'll check out the story you recommended as soon as I have a bit of time to go to the library… I literally can do nothing else right now than to upload this story, cause I am using modem and have very little time…

lifeisawesome89: lol! You are very good! I know it's a bit out there, and I'm not one of the people who believe the theory or anything… but I do really like the idea, and wanted to incorporate it into my fanfic!

Happy December, everyone!! Enjoy :)

---------

**Chapter 7: Wedding Blues**

---------

It would be soon. In no more than a month Ginny would have to walk down the aisle, to accept Lord Riddle's hand in marriage – if she did not, Riddle had sneered at her just the previous night, her parents would not live to see the next sunrise. This information, incredible as it may seem, cheered up Ginny considerably. She always knew she would be made to wed Lord Riddle, but his threat had suddenly made her understand – Riddle had not yet hurt her family, and as long as she behaved he would not dare to do so, knowing that the threat of hurting them was the only thing that could make Ginny do as he wished.

Ginny would do anything to keep her family safe. But the thought of marrying Tom Riddle… she knew he must be quite old, but he did not look to be dying any time soon, and this was not exactly what Ginny had imagined for herself. She had of course never expected to be rescued, but in the dead of night she would permit herself to dream of the white knight coming for her, or even King Albus finally coming back. Surely he must know of Riddle's take-over by now? But Ginny knew now that all hope had vanished. She would marry Riddle, and everything would be as he had told her it would. Riddle was never wrong, after all, and Ginny was beginning to wonder how she had ever dared to consider otherwise.

"Lady Ginny!" Ginny jumped in surprise and turned around, she had been staring out of her window as usual and had not even heard the door open. Parvarti was in the doorway. "Lady Ginny, you are required for your gown fitting," she said. She had a sort of half-apologetic smile on her face. Ginny smiled back. When she became the true Lady of Hogswarth… well there was not much hope of gaining much more power over the servants, but maybe in time she would find herself in a position where she could let Parvarti and Lavender go, set them free at last. It was a bittersweet notion, as with this action Ginny would lose the closest thing she had to friends, but she was prepared to do everything in her power to help the two girls who had done the most for her in her life.

"Thanks Parvarti," Ginny said, and she followed the girl into the next room, her dressing room, where an old, bent woman was waiting for her. There were various pieces of white cloth strewn around the room, and needles and scissors ready on the table. For the next hour Ginny had to stand on the raised platform in the middle of the room modelling for a dress, which she would give anything not to have to wear.

After what seemed like forever the old woman spoke for the first time, in a raspy voice, "So Miss Ginevra, are you looking forward to the tournaments?"

Ginny blinked. She had been so worried about the upcoming wedding that she had spared little thought for the festivities leading up to the ceremony; in a few days the party would start, and would carry on all the way to the wedding day, where it would commence in a massive feast at the castle – the peasants would get to come and watch, too. Noblemen were coming from all over the country to participate in the competitions – there would be horseback riding, sword fighting, archery and much more. It was an ancient tradition in Hog, and Riddle had only grudgingly agreed to it, accepting that while he would have to endure the "stench of those filthy peasants," as he had so pleasantly referred to it, this was the perfect opportunity for him to influence the right people, in order to gain even more power over the kingdom. Ginny thought it was despicable.

"Oh, yes, they will be most entertaining I'm sure," Ginny said absent-mindedly, remembering that she had to answer the question.

They probably would be, but Ginny doubted how much she would be able to enjoy them, with the knowledge that with each day the wedding was looming ever closer. And what was the point of bringing men of all ages to the castle now, when she was already promised away? Ginny had met only a few other men than Riddle, and though she had thought them a hundred times more pleasant than him, she had never felt anything for any of them, never found them exciting or attractive in any way. It did not matter if she did of course, and she was very thankful that she had not been so unfortunate as to fall in love with another man – even if she could somehow manage to keep her feelings hidden from Riddle, and avoid the man's head ending up on a stick, it would only have made the marriage to Riddle more painful for her to endure. No, she was better off this way.

"There we go milady, my work is complete. Take a look at yourself," the old lady smiled, turning Ginny to face the tall mirror on the wall behind her. Ginny could not help herself. The dress was absolutely gorgeous, flowing off of her in waves of the finest white silk, it was like the dress of an angel. And she suddenly bent over, hiding her face in her hands as she felt the gut-wrenching sobs coarse through her, tears sliding down her face and splotching the beautiful wedding gown. She cried, cried for what seemed like an age, crouched on the floor while the old woman looked on, shocked and bewildered. She was getting married, to the old, evil man who plunged the peasants of Hog into deep poverty and despair, and there would be no one to save her. She wanted her mother, she did not want beautiful gowns and servants and be all alone for the rest of her life.

But there was nothing to do about it. Ginny allowed herself five minutes to cry her heart out, then straightened up slowly, removing the gown carefully, and with a word of thanks to the befuddled woman, exited the room, resigned to her fate.


	8. The Woes of Lady Cho

Harry of Hog and the Saga of Hogswarth

_A/N: Another camp chapter! Oh wow I am loving this story, but I am so worried I'll screw it up, I am hardly daring to write anything! I want to bring out all relationships and build them up properly, but I also want to describe the Hog Kingdom and how the rebels live… because it's so awesome, and I wish I was there too. _:)_ Well in this chapter you get the feeble beginnings of R/Hr, and the two separate storylines of this fanfic finally begin to collide…_

Thank you so much for reviewing guys!! I heart you :D

**rweasley500**: Thank you! I was quite worried about the last chapter because I know it wasn't that exciting… but it was necessary to build up Ginny's character. And you are as always spot on with your predictions. And the old lady, well her role is not obvious yet, but it probably will be later. :)

**elfhobbit1**: Thank you thank you thank you! And yes… I don't know about Krum, but we'll definitely see old Severus sometime in the future… muahaha. ;)

**Cynthia Cacciola**: Thanks! I hope this will satisfy you for a while :D

---------

**Chapter 8: The Woes of Lady Cho**

---------

Harry and Ron were sitting side-by-side, leaning against a tree. Harry was sharpening his sword on a stone while Ron was whistling a tune, staring into space, his eyes occasionally flickering towards one of the huts. They had been with the outlaws for over a week now, and had been welcomed with open arms. It was very lucky really, that Hermione had attacked them that day, or they would probably still be wandering around the forest, not knowing the world and not knowing how to get to the castle without getting killed. By staying here in the camp, Ron and Harry had not only found allies in their struggle, but they had been introduced to the world and to the customs of other people. The others had had much fun with them the first few days, as they openly ogled the women, and it was a particularly entertaining evening for the outlaws when Ron had seen a toddler running around – Ron had screamed like a girl and hid behind Hermione, something Seamus and Dean had vowed never to let him forget.

Hermione had been a great help for the two boys. She had shown them around, and taught them all sorts of things, which Hagrid had never thought to teach them. Harry was very happy with her company, it was nice to talk to a girl for once. There was so much to learn about them, and Hermione seemed to be naturally adept at teaching. Ron also liked Hermione, though Harry had noticed that he had seemed a bit snappy with her on occasions, obviously not as comfortable with her as Harry was.

Ron suddenly sat bolt upright, as the cloth covering the entrance to the hut he had been watching rippled, and then was pulled aside to reveal Hermione. Ron smiled, she was wearing a simple long brown dress with long sleeves and a piece of rope tied around her waist, but he thought it looked very nice. He didn't have much to compare with, he figured, so it was a natural reaction. Hermione had a huge smile on her face, and Ron noticed that she had her hands behind her back. His smile widened as he caught her eye.

Ever since they had come to the camp, Harry and Ron had been training with the other rebels, mostly in the art of sword fighting. Although Ron and Harry had both been trained very thoroughly by Hagrid, they still had some techniques to learn, and the others were very eager to be taught some of the excessive and extra powerful moves Harry and Ron had had to learn to deflect Hagrid's powerful blows. Harry and Ron had, despite Ron's endless protesting, taken it in turns to use Harry's fancy ruby-encrusted sword, but Ron had not forgotten Hermione's promise to get him (dare he imagine?) his very own sword. He half expected her to have forgotten, but dared not ask her, in case it would offend her or she would retract her offer, laughing at his gullibility. But here she was walking towards him, and he could see something silver poking out from behind her back.

As she came upon them, Harry and Ron stood up to greet her. "Hi Harry," she smiled. "Ron," she added, raising an eyebrow at his excited expression. "I know this is long overdue, but…" she took her hands out from behind her back, "I did promise you."

For a moment, Ron only stared at the sword. As did Harry. Hermione may have promised Ron a sword, but they had both expected an old, battered blade the rebels happened to have lying around – and here Hermione was holding out a magnificent, long, double-edged, shiny sword, with a simple golden hilt with a black, rigged handle. The sword was no near as extravagant as Harry's, but in Ron's eyes…

"It is perfect," he breathed. "Hermione, you didn't have to…" he trailed off, lost for words. Hermione blushed.

"Well, this is why it took a while to get it prepared," she said. "I've seen you train, you're… you're excellent. And… um, well, we are fighting a war, and giving you a lousy sword would be like hacking ourselves in the foot, wouldn't it?" she finished briskly, absently plucking an invisible bug out of her hair.

"Right," said Ron quickly. "I mean… thanks, I guess. And… thanks," he mumbled, gesturing at the sword.

Harry, on his part, suddenly felt oddly like he was intruding on something private, and tried to seem very interested in the bark on the tree he and Ron had been leaning against.

After a short awkward pause, Hermione seemed to remember that she was still holding the sword. She quickly held out the sword handle to Ron, and as he went to take it their hands brushed slightly, and they both jerked their hands away – causing the sword to slip from Hermione's grasp and clatter to the ground.

Ron hurriedly bent down to pick it up, turned on his heel and hurried over to the washing area, muttering something about wanting to clean the slush off.

After a moment, Harry turned to Hermione. "Well," he said, smiling pleasantly. "There you almost did hack yourself in the foot, didn't you?" and he strolled away, grinning, leaving Hermione alone by the tree, just as confused as Ron was about what had just happened between them.

As Harry left Hermione and the tree, he looked around, wondering where to go. He felt… oddly restless, like he should be doing something other than just waiting around the camp… and for what? Lupin was the one who called the shots here, but so far no shots had been actually called. What were they waiting for?

As Harry walked past one of the huts, a girl with long, shining black hair poked her head out of it. "Hi there Harry", she smiled. Harry turned, and smiled slightly in return. Lady Cho had been very nice to him and Ron – well, not so much Ron, really, but since Ron didn't seem to have noticed, Harry hadn't bothered mentioning it – ever since they had arrived, and next to Hermione, Ron and Seamus of Fin, Cho was probably the person in the camp whom Harry had spent the most time with. Not that that was saying much, as he was pretty much always with Ron and Hermione, but sometimes Cho would come and sit next to Harry at mealtimes, and usually would have pretty good talks. Harry thought it was a nice distraction from Ron and Hermione's frequent bickering, and for some reason he seemed to particularly enjoy being distracted by Lady Cho. Not that Seamus and Dean were not good company either – they were very fascinated by Harry's stories of his upbringing, and Harry in turn never grew tired of hearing of their adventures and of Mugglewood, and sometimes Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Dean would all gather together and discuss battle tactics and sword technique… But with Cho, it was different. Unlike Hermione, who was becoming to Harry pretty much what Ron had been all their lives, Cho really seemed like a girl to Harry, and for some reason it made him a bit nervous – but in a nice kind of way, which completely confused him.

Harry knew that Cho had been betrothed to a Sir Cedric, a fellow rebel who had fallen in battle not long ago. They had not discussed him much; in fact Cho seemed keen to try and avoid the subject, and Harry never questioned her about it. In his weaker moments he had dared imagine himself as Cho's betrothed – a thought so foreign to him, as he hardly understood what being betrothed entailed. He knew that men and women were betrothed before getting married, but this concept of marriage meant little more to Harry than having one girl around you for the rest of your life – and he honestly couldn't think of anyone other than Cho to imagine as his wife. Even though he were a lot closer to Hermione, he really couldn't see the two of them together like that… he honestly couldn't see the two of them together without Ron. He laughed inwardly at the idea of Ron and Hermione getting married. It somehow seemed both completely insane and perfectly logical to Harry.

"How are you, Cho?" Harry asked her pleasantly, as he waited for her to catch up with him."

"Oh," she answered, "I am alright, I suppose… But anyway, where are you going?"

Harry sighed. This was one problem he had when talking to Cho. When talking to Hermione and Ron, conversation came naturally; they could sit in silence together, or talk about anything under the sun. Cho was so closed to Harry in many ways, and he was not certain what was alright to say sometimes. "I'm not sure actually," he said after a short pause. "I was just thinking about how long you have all waited to finally take on Riddle, and what is actually-"

"Cedric died today."

Harry stopped short. "I'm sorry?" he asked, bewildered.

Cho turned to face him, and Harry saw to his horror that she had tears in her eyes. "One year ago on this date," she said shakily, more tears welling up in her eyes, "Cedric was murdered by Riddle's men. My brave, noble Cedric… gone forever," she finished, shaking now, and Harry, completely terrified at this rapid change in behaviour, awkwardly reached out a hand and patted Cho on the shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Cho," he said finally. "But this is only one more reason to fight Lord Riddle isn't it, to destroy him once and for all, so that this terror will end!"

Cho's eyes widened, and she jerked away her shoulder. "That is your response to me? Cedric is dead, and you expect me to just go on, fight for a freedom I have no need for anymore?"

Harry frowned. "Well," he said, "What about the rest of us? We've lost people too, and we still fight. Doesn't our freedom matter to you, Cho?" For some reason he felt a slight twinge at the thought that she might not care about them – about him. They were friends after all.

Cho flushed slightly. "I'm sorry, Harry, of course I care… I just loved Cedric so much. Do you know what it's like to lose someone you thought you would spend the rest of your life with? Well… I suppose you don't, really, but…" she trailed off.

Harry once again felt very uncomfortable. No, he did not understand what Cho was going through. He wished with all his heart that she would somehow find release for her sorrow… for a moment he had even imagined himself taking Sir Cedric's place, and Cho being happy with Harry instead – but a whole life with Cho? The way she said it made it sound like something really special. Like if he met the right woman he would… know it? Was that crazy?

"Did you…" he started, "With Cedric… did you always know?"

Cho's eyes watered slightly again. After a moment, she whispered, "Yes."

Harry nodded.

For a moment the two just stood there staring at the ground. After a while Harry said, "Actually I was on my way to shoot some arrows, d'you want to-"

"No, you go ahead," Cho said quickly. "I think I need to be alone for a little while." At Harry's concerned look she added, "Don't worry. I'll be… fine. Eventually. I just need to do this." She smiled slightly at him. "See you, Harry." She started to walk away from him, but paused after a few steps. "I believe you have someone out there, waiting for you. Just as I had Cedric. And when you find her… yes, Harry, I believe you will know." She smiled again, and walked away.

Harry stood still for a few moments, thinking about what Cho had said. Then remembering that he had nothing to do, decided to do as he had told Cho he would. As he walked past one of the huts he grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows that were leaning on the doorframe, and made his way to the rebels' makeshift archery practice area.

When he got there, the clearing was empty. 'That's probably for the better,' he thought, loading the bow and preparing to fire. He took aim, and pulled his arm back. He released- but as he did so, an arm came to rest on his shoulder, and Harry gave a jump of surprise, sending the arrow hurtling off into the trees far above the target. Harry whipped around quickly, and found himself face to face with Sir Lupin.

"Sir Lupin, you… you scared me," Harry breathed, his heart beating fast.

Lupin chuckled. "Harry, just call me Lupin. And I may have frightened you, but you know, a good archer is able to hit his target every time, even with distractions."

Harry blushed. "Thank you, S- Lupin. I will try to remember that."

"Why don't you shoot again Harry, let me see what you can do?" Lupin said kindly. "No distractions."

Harry smiled. He loaded up another arrow, and took aim. He felt slightly nervous, feeling Lupin's eyes following his every move, but as he released the arrow he had no doubt that it would hit home. And it did, exactly in the middle of the target. He couldn't help but smile proudly at Lupin as he turned towards him again. Lupin was looking at him approvingly, and nodded his head. "You are indeed very skilful. I had no doubt of course, considering…" he trailed off. "You know Harry," he said, his eyes flickering over the bow and quiver, "That is Hermione's bow you are using."

Harry glanced at the bow as well, distracted for a moment. "Really? I didn't even notice… I just grabbed one from outside a hut," he said, unsure if this was not an acceptable thing to do.

"I'm sure she won't mind," Lupin smiled. He stood for a moment, as though lost in thought, then nodded slightly to Harry and began to walk back towards the camp.

"Uh, sir, I mean, Lupin?" Harry called after him, jogging to catch up.

Lupin slowed down. "Yes Harry?"

"I just… I am sorry but I need to ask you, what are we waiting for? I mean, Ron and I arrived a week ago all ready to attack the Hog Castle single-handedly, and here we are with the very people most likely to help us, and we're… doing nothing," he finished vaguely.

Lupin gave Harry an appraising sort of look. Harry, suddenly feeling like he had overstepped his boundaries, looked down at his feet as they walked slowly back towards the village. He looked up when Lupin spoke again.

"Look around you Harry," Lupin said, and Harry did so. "What do you see?"

Harry frowned. "Huts? Weapons? A few people walking around?"

"So Harry, do you see an army? I know you are not so familiar with large quantities of people, but do you see a force large or powerful enough to storm a fortress?"

"Well," said Harry, "I suppose not, but me and Ron were going to…"

"Yes, Harry, you were, my point exactly!" Lupin exclaimed. At Harry's continuing puzzlement, Lupin elaborated. "You and Ron probably would not have managed to get very far on your own because you do not know the lands, and because Ron's squeals would have given you away as soon as he saw one of the maids in the castle," the corner of Lupin's mouth twitched, and Harry laughed slightly despite himself. Lupin continued, more seriously now, "But you had the right idea, of how to go about it. Lord Riddle will be prepared for a full-frontal attack, I expect he is half expecting to see King Albus striding up from behind a hill with a thousand soldiers every day. By stealth, Harry, we will stand a much better chance of overpowering him."

"Then why haven't we-"

"We wait," Lupin interrupted, "For the opportune moment to strike."

Harry nodded. "When will-"

"Soon, Harry. The hour is drawing ever closer in which Riddle will be forced, by Hog tradition, to open his castle to the commoners of Hog. There is going to be a series of festivities and tournaments you see, leading up to his wedding."

Harry looked repulsed. "He is getting married? How do you know?"

Lupin winked at Harry. "We have spies everywhere Harry."

Harry frowned. "But… Who would ever want to marry Lord Riddle - I thought everyone hated him?"

Lupin smiled sadly. "I see the influence Hermione has had on you. Very strong minded, that one, she would never let anyone force her into anything she did not consent to. However, what she has failed to teach you is that very few women are as independent-minded as Hermione, or as free to live the way she chooses for herself. Lady Ginevra does not get to decide if she _wants_ to marry Lord Riddle. She marries him, or he kills her family, it is that simple. I give a lot of credit to Lady Ginevra for being strong minded enough to actually marry Riddle, and save her family the only way she can."

Harry felt absolutely outraged. "What a beast! No, I cannot allow this to happen! No one should be forced to do what they don't want to, I am not letting Riddle ruin another person's life!" His face was livid.

"And we will stop it Harry, we will, but you must be patient, or all our planning will have been for nothing. Your time will come, Harry, and you will get to face Riddle. But for now… The tournament starts in a week, and I will send you, Ron and Hermione there for reconnaissance. I am sure it will be useful for all of us." He paused. "But Harry?"

Harry looked up at him again, more calm now, but still inwardly seething with anger.

"Just don't do anything… rash."

-----------------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! About Cho, maybe some of you won't like my version of her… and maybe she is a bit ooc, but I never really had a problem with Cho in the books (besides the fact that she wasn't Ginny!), and really thought the impression we get of her in OotP is really biased on Harry's part because of his anger issues and hormones… the girl lost her boyfriend, whom she possibly loved! I think she deserves a break. :)

Please review and tell me what you thought!


	9. Piccola Stella

Harry of Hog and the Saga of Hogswarth

_A/N: I know the chapter breaks may seem weird, but I am trying to keep chapters at a decent length, and to keep one perspective within each chapter while still seeing as many people as possible's view of events. I anticipate that the perspectives will interlace more as the story progresses, but for now we are not even into the action! I am desperately trying to build up the characters and to bring the setting to life as much as I can, because I am so in love with this storyline, I want to do it justice. But I need your feedback, because I really feel I am running in circles, afraid to push the plot too much and therefore probably being somewhat repetitive, without any sort of progression whatsoever. Grr arr, myself! Well this chapter brings another Hermione pov, and I have already decided to include some R/Hr somehow, even though the big moment of admitting whatever will not happen for a few more chapters according to my current game plan. But you know, in my original plan I had the storyline play out over 7 chapters… I really hope you all prefer it this way, and aren't too disappointed that I am making the story last longer. This chapter's title is inspired by the title of one of my favourite Italian songs "Piccola Stella Senza Cielo", and roughly translated it means "little star without a sky," which sort of pertains to the last Hermione-centric chapter, which was entitled Breakaway. Hermione's thoughts and actions centre a lot around the fact that she has never known her parents and has pretty much grown up with the rebels, therefore never belonging anywhere, or with anyone. Unlike Ginny and Harry, Hermione does not even know who her parents were, and this bothers her more obviously than it bothers Ron, because Ron tends to group himself with Harry, thinking of him as a brother and therefore subconsciously sharing his background and his revengeful feelings toward Riddle for what happened to Lily and James. …Well, um, Psychology 101 has now ended and you can proceed with the story… _;)

Reviews:

**rweasley500**: Thank you so much!! I really appreciate all your support, and I'm so happy that you liked the Cho connection… I like to kind of "introduce" Harry to girls before he meets Ginny, so he'll be different that Ron. :) The old lady won't be as significant as what you said… I just like to have random characters in there to connect to the books whichever way I can :) Happy Christmas!!!

**Avanell**: Yeah let's hope that he does! But you have to remember that he doesn't really understand about girls and what his feelings mean… don't worry though, he'll realise. :) I'm happy that you like the H/R/Hr relationship, because it's really important to me to convey that aspect. :)

**Cynthia Cacciola**: Thank you!!! 3

**elfhobbit01**: lol! What a strange thought you have there… hmmmmm… Well thank you so much:D

**Jessica**: I'm so happy that you decided to read my story… wow I can't believe you really think that!!

And lastly… HAPPY HOLIDAYS everyone!!! 3 Thank you so much for all your support:D

---------

**Chapter 9: Piccola Stella**

---------

Harry had told Ron and Hermione about Lupin's plans for them, and they had been preparing for their excursion ever since. Hermione knew that Harry was very anxious to get a move on, but she was more reluctant. From what she had gathered from Ron, Harry had been intent on finding and killing the person who had killed his parents ever since he first found out what had happened to them. She could imagine feeling the same way if she had known more about her parents, but Minerva had never told her much, and Hermione had therefore never been able to connect with them the same way that Harry obviously had with his. Ron, for his part, seemed as eager to revenge Harry's parents as Harry himself, yet he seemed much more composed about the task ahead, and far less restless than Harry. This was strange, thought Hermione. Even though she had only known Ron a very short time she had him figured as a rash, impulsive person, the first to rush into battle. No, Ron may be short-tempered with Hermione, but as far as the battle was concerned, Ron's strength turned out not only to be physical. He had spent increasingly more time with Lupin, poring over maps and drawing lines and crosses here and there. Hermione had seen them at it a few times, and she was not amused. She had always been complimented on her cleverness, and strategising was one of the few useful things she could put her mind to work on out in the forest, and now this boy came in and was better at it than she was! It left her feeling so frustrated, she didn't know what to do with herself sometimes.

"Hermione," came a voice behind her, and Hermione spun around expecting to find Ron or Harry. Her face fell slightly when she saw that it was only Dean Thomas, approaching her with two bows and a quiver of arrows. "I was hoping that you would accompany me to the archery clearing milady?" he asked, bowing extravagantly, though the effect was slightly ruined by the smirk on his face.

Hermione smiled. She and Dean had known each other for many years, and although Hermione's archery skills far surpassed Dean's, and all the others' for that matter, he still insisted they train together. "Not today Dean, sorry," she said.

Dean's face fell. "Oh? Well it is to be expected isn't it? You have new training partners now," he said, and though his voice was light, his eyes gave him away.

"Dean, honestly," Hermione huffed. "I am going to the castle with Ron and Harry, we are to do reconnaissance for Lupin."

"Reconnaissance?" Dean said quickly, "Have you got room for one more then?" he asked, looking at her expectantly.

Hermione sighed. "Lupin asked for the three of us. I am sure he would have said something to you if-"

"Say no more, I _understand_," Dean said, him smile stretching painfully wide, "The three of you, off on another adventure. I have barely been able to get a moment alone with you for weeks, Hermione," he finished, the annoyance in his voice more obvious now.

"Dean…" Hermione started, but found herself at a loss. It was true, she had spent pretty much all of her time with Harry and Ron ever since they had arrived at the camp. She hadn't thought much of it – they were new, and she had kind of appointed herself their mentor in human behaviour, being the first person they had met. But her other friends, Dean, Seamus and Justin, all those she had known for so long… she had neglected them. And yet, even though it pained her to even think it, she didn't want Dean to come along with them. All her life she had moved around with Minerva, a strict woman albeit not unkind, never having a chance to feel at home anywhere… and even though she had only known Ron and Harry for a few weeks, she had never felt more comfortable with them than anyone. She could talk to them about anything, silences between them were never awkward, and she had no problem showing her frustrations with them – perhaps with Ron more than Harry – because she knew that they would not desert her. Was she selfish? Was she keeping the two lost boys away from the others to make them dependent on her? Yet they seemed to give little inclination of wanting to talk to the others. They did – both Harry and Ron had spent a good deal of their time with the other rebels, but Hermione was almost always included somehow. Was that wrong?

"You know what Hermione, don't bother. I just… let me know when you have a need for me," Dean said bitterly, and turned on his heel.

"Dean… Dean!" Hermione called after him, but he just kept walking. She sighed, started to turn around, but was startled when a hand touched her shoulder. She spun around to face Ron, who quickly withdrew his hand as though burned.

"Sorry!" he said quickly.

"No it's fine," she said breathlessly. "You startled me is all."

"I was just… What was that about?" said Ron, looking after Dean with a frown.

"Oh, Dean was just… he wanted to come with us," said Hermione, watching Ron closely for his reaction. Maybe Ron would rather have Dean there than her, maybe he thought that Dean would be more useful? Hermione's mind was already reeling with the possibilities.

"And what did you tell him?" asked Ron sharply.

Hermione blinked. 'Or maybe he doesn't,' she thought. "Well, I told him… Lupin's orders. The three of you. Um, us. Not him," she finished lamely.

"Right," said Ron, shooting a look in the direction Dean went, though he was long gone now.

"Right, so…"

"So… oh!" Ron said, blushing slightly, "Harry told me to come get you. We're ready to go."

…

The trio had set out from the camp a few hours earlier. They were travelling light, as they would try to get into the castle ground under the pretence of participating in the tournament. Harry and Hermione both carried bows and quivers on their backs, Ron was carrying a small sack of food, a bit of money and spare clothing as well as having his sword strapped across his back. Harry's sword rested in the sheath hanging from his belt, and Hermione had a dagger strapped from her belt. Harry and Ron were wearing regular trousers and tunics – although cleaner than they would have normally had them – while Hermione had acquired a simple blue dress with wide sleeves. The boys wore simple leather boots and Hermione some lighter shoes, and although she had complained of this obvious disadvantage for if they had to escape, Lupin had assured her that this little touch completed the illusion that Harry, Ron and Hermione were simply three youths who had travelled from afar in order to partake in the festivities. Hermione had smiled politely, but as he turned away from her she rolled her eyes. The sacrifices one had to make on account of being a woman… it was easy for him to order her into dresses and pretty shoes, he was not the one whose life it was risking! And Harry and Ron were no better, they simply smirked at her and went on their way. Probably thought it was funny.

Hermione noticed that the forest was less thick now; they were nearing the edge. She held up a hand in front of Ron and Harry, and turned to face them.

"Alright," she said. "Now remember what we have discussed. No gaping at the women or children. Absolutely under no circumstances appear not to have seen a city before, or a castle. And most importantly-"

"Don't jump Riddle the first chance we get," Harry finished, rolling his eyes at her. "I think it finally hit home around the 417th time you told us Hermione."

Ron snorted, but at Hermione's look fell silent.

"Alright, be that way. Just don't come crying to me when you have been arrested and killed," she said, then poked out her tongue at them and turned around to continue walking.

"We promise," the boys chorused, and Hermione smiled despite herself.

A little further along, the trees finally ceased, and Harry and Ron got their first look at the world outside the forest. And they gaped. Hermione tried to be annoyed with them, but found herself unable to. It was like a blind man regaining his sight, to see those two just taking in everything around them.

"It's so… big," Harry breathed. "I never really believed you when you told me there were no trees for such long stretches!"

Ron didn't seem like he was able to speak at all, and just nodded dumbly, never taking his eyes off the brown and yellow waves of ground stretching out ahead of them. The terrain was fairly even here, and Hermione could make out, some distance ahead, the walls of the castle of Hogswarth. She doubted if Harry and Ron had even noticed, they were too busy staring around and above them.

"The sky…" said Ron in awe. "It's… so big. It feels… eternal."

"One day I'll take you to the sea," Hermione said quietly, coming to stand beside Ron. "You cannot imagine."

Hermione felt Ron's eyes on her as she gazed up towards the sky. She felt something graze her hand, then-

"Look!" Harry shouted, and Ron and Hermione jumped apart. "I think I've found the castle!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, pointing.

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Yes Harry, well spotted. Good to know you did not leave your ability to see inside the forest," she snapped. Harry frowned at her, but shrugged.

"Should we get a move on then?" and he marched on briskly, Ron and Hermione hurrying to catch up to him.

"Harry, remember what Lupin said," Hermione said breathlessly, Harry was walking very fast. "No rash actions."

"Sure, I know," Harry said absent-mindedly, not slowing down.

"Harry, just remember what -"

"I get it!" Harry barked at her. "I just want to get there. I want to see him."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other but said nothing. Hermione had to trust Harry that he would keep him cool – otherwise she and Ron would just have to hold him back. At least she was not alone in her worries.

It took them a considerably short time to reach the castle. When they arrived at the outer gates they were all out of breath, and it took Hermione a few takes before she could communicate to the guard.

"We are here… for the tournament," she breathed. "We wish to participate."

The guard looked at her doubtfully. "Surely you are not including yourself milady?" At their looks he added, "No women are allowed to participate, the leaflets clearly state this. The gentlemen are allowed, and you can come in to watch…"

"Oh alright then," Hermione said quickly, because both Harry and Ron had opened their mouths as though to argue. "It doesn't matter," she hissed to them as they walked past the guard, "We're in, aren't we?"

And they were. No sooner had they passed through the archway into the grounds that they were greeted with a spectacular sight, which even took Hermione's breath away. Every way they looked there were people, men and women of all ages, in colourful clothes carrying food and weapons. There were tents and stalls, horses, guards, and big roped-off areas for the various competitions.

"Look," Hermione said, pointing. "The entrance to the castle is over there. Let's go and…"

But Harry and Ron's attention was elsewhere. A competition seemed to be underway, and the boys were already edging towards it, curious as to what was going on.

"Oh, alright then," Hermione huffed, figuring that they would not be much use while in this state. Their senses needed a little stimulation, after all, and they all deserved a bit of a rest.

"Hurrah!" Ron said, and he grabbed Hermione's wrist and practically hauled her over to the stands, following Harry who was already halfway there. Hermione glanced down at Ron's hand, but he seemed too caught up in everything to really notice. They reached the throng of people, and managed to edge their way to the front. There seemed to be a sword fight, two men panting and spitting, circling each other. They both had cuts and bruises and one seemed to be limping slightly, so Hermione figured the fight was pretty far along.

"What is happening?" asked Ron. "Is it a battle? Why is everyone just watching?"

"It is a competition," Hermione whispered, leaning close to him to prevent people overhearing this strange conversation. Ron seemed to shiver slightly when her breath hit his ear.

"What does the winner get?" he breathed.

"I don't know, it differs. I think there are different prizes for each task."

They stood and watched while the two men blocked and parried. They seemed equally matched in strength, and it took a while before the knight bearing red finally lucked out and hit the blue knight on the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking him out.

"I called it, I called it!" Ron yelled excitedly, trying to drown out the massive uproar from the surrounding audience.

"It was very noble of him not to kill the other knight," Hermione called back, just as excited. "They were both very good!"

"Yes, but the red one obviously had the upper hand right from when the other one stumbled a while back, did you see it?"

"I know, but I thought he might be able to regain the advantage, and if he hadn't let the red one go offensive his chances would have been alright," Hermione replied, her eyes on the blue knight being carried out of the circle on a stretcher, the red one lost among his many supporters who had come out to congratulate him. "Harry what do you th…" she glanced around. "Harry?"

-----------

_A/N: Ooo, cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter; finally they got a move on! Next chapter will be from Harry and Ron's povs (hey, if you can say "pov"…), and yes we will see Ginny again!_


	10. The Tournament

Harry of Hog and the Saga of Hogswarth

_A/N: Tadaa, new chapter! Sorry for the wait, but hey, I was excused. Merry Christmas everyone, and happy 2007!! But to make up for the wait… here is an absolutely enormous chapter! I just couldn't bring myself to break it up. We find out where Harry went, and then I go all out Robin Hood on you, hooray! I am so tired, but I wanted to get this chapter out, because I am so excited about the story! I've watched Tristan + Isolde recently… wow, if it's possible to fall in love with a movie, I just did so. I want to incorporate some of the essence into the story somehow – though don't worry, not the ending – but I'll have to think how I can make it fit my current plans..._

_Well this chapter title is probably the most straightforward so far. Cookies if you can guess what is going to happen! Because it will, but with a twist! Yay, I am so excited! I really love the universe I have created, I wish I could open up my brain and show it to you!_

…_Though, on second thought…o.0_

Thank you so much for your reviews guys… Through them I find the strength to continue! Sometimes writing this story feels so overwhelming.

**Cynthia**, yeah I know you like Hermione! I hope the chapter did her justice, and I'm so glad you liked it!

**Avanell**, I just have to say… lol. You're right. But then again, what other purpose does Dean really have other than to be dumped in favour of our main heroes:P

**lulu**, thanks! No floundering here :) I see your criticism, and raise you a yeahIguessyou'reright. :) I dunno, I do tend to get very retelly, and it's a flaw which I'm very aware of. But you know when you're writing a story and you just really want to get to whatever random part you've just got inspiration for? Then all sorts of "unnecessary" (in terms of the part coming up) little things have to happen first, and if I start explaining them, I can't help but go on for like 3 pages! It's all or nothing, and it's sooo annoying! In this chapter you'll see the results of me trying to avoid retelling… and just look at the length of it! lol, I have so much I want to include, but I guess a little voice in my head is telling me that it'll get boring and that I should just get on with it… it's a self-confidence issue, I'm working on it. :) I hope this chapter feels like it has a bit more meat on it, and thank you so much for the review – I'll definitely try to take it into consideration, though I don't know how much I'm able to change. :/

**rweasley500**… as always thanks a million for your great review! I'm so happy you noticed the R/Hr moments! That's really all the buildup that pairing needs imo, whereas Harry and Ginny will be a different story once I get to them, their feelings for each other will be more openly expressed, and recognised more clearly by both of them… because they are just more mature about this issue, also in canon:P

**Jessica**, thank you so much! I really appreciate it, Hermione is one of the most difficult characters to write in fandom imo, because either she's really annoying or so completely ooc, lol! Don't get me wrong, I love her to bits… but she has her moments. ;)

**classygyrl**, I know you reviewed chapter 3, but thanks:D

---------

**Chapter 10: The Tournament**

---------

Ron turned full circle, being able to move more freely now that the throng had somewhat diminished. Where was Harry? He could have sworn he was right in front of them as they entered the crowd…

…

Harry moved towards the stands as though in a trance. This was all so new to him, and he was ever so curious about what all those people were cheering for. He made his way through the people and saw two knights fighting. This was one of the competitions, he supposed. Just like training really, but apparently with much more prestige. He glanced around the crowd, amazed that all these faces were different from those he knew, and noticed a raised platform a little way from where he was standing. In order to get a closer look he edged along the side of the stands, throwing sorry's and excuse me's around to people whose view he obscured or whose feet he stepped on along the way. He was finally able to look directly up at the people on the platform, and he gasped. Sitting there, with a look of malevolent enjoyment on his face, a thin silver crown on his bald head, was who could only be Lord Riddle. Harry narrowed his eyes, but remembering Lupin and Hermione's warnings he did not advance. He let his eyes wander along the other people in the box – fat noblemen, ladies in waiting… and then sitting a few places from Lord Riddle was a young girl. She could not be older than Harry himself, and had long, shining red hair and freckles. She was wearing a green dress, and unlike Hermione's this was beautifully embroidered and looked almost delicate to the touch. Harry gazed at this unfamiliar girl in amazement – and then he remembered. This must be Lady Ginevra of Burrow, who had promised herself to Lord Riddle in return for her family's lives. Harry's heart gave a strange lurch as he looked at the girl. It was not fair. He would stop it from happening, he promised her with his eyes. And suddenly, as though she felt his eyes on her, she looked down and met his gaze. It was a strange moment in which they looked at each other in confusion, and then suddenly everyone around then erupted in cheers and catcalls, jumping up and down and obstructing Harry's view of the girl. He was jostled to the side and somehow pushed out of the stands away from the circle, and found himself being pushed to the ground, where he sat blinking in the suddenly dazzling sunlight. A few children a little way away giggled at him, but he didn't really notice. He sat there for a while with a frown on his face, and hardly even noticed when Ron and Hermione came running towards him, Hermione falling to her knees and hugging him tightly.

"Oh for goodness sake Harry we thought… Harry, are you alright?" Hermione looked at him in concern, but Harry just blinked stupidly at her. He shook his head roughly and got to his feet, pulling Hermione with him.

"Yes. I'm fine," he said, still a little dazed. "I… I saw him," he said, suddenly remembering the vile man he had set out to hunt, who was marrying Lady Ginevra against her will. "He is right here, within our range!"

Ron caught Hermione's eye for a brief moment. "It was a bad idea to come here," he said. "Harry, maybe we should-"

"No!" Harry jumped back. "I mean… Ron, I won't do anything, I promise. Now I have seen Riddle, I know what I am up against. Let us do what we came here for. I suggest we take a look at the entrance to the castle, then find Riddle and keep close to him for a while, watch for his personal guard and learn his movement pattern."

'Stay close to him, and watch her,' Harry thought. 'Make sure she can stay out of harm when the battle goes down.'

"Actually," Ron said, bringing Harry out of his thoughts, "We've seen the entrance, it looks pretty heavily guarded; we would not be able to slip through without bringing attention to ourselves. There are windows that look solid enough to hold ropes, and big enough for a man to climb through, they may be of use to us… and the kitchen door," he pointed at a wooden door half hidden by vines in a corner of the castle wall, "Is a perfect way for a few of our spies to slip in and prepare the entrance for the rest."

"Right," said Harry.

"Well Harry, I like your idea of following Riddle," said Hermione. "It will be useful for us all to have seen him, and to find out as much as we can about him. Which is the next tournament?"

Her question was quickly answered for her. People were already starting to gather around a different enclosure a little way away, and a short balding man was jogging around handing out flyers to the people surrounding the tents and stands. He reached Harry, Ron and Hermione, and as he handed them a flyer he called jovially, "Archery tournament starting in a few! If you two young gentlemen would like to participate the sign-up is right over there!" he pointed at a stall with a long like of men with bows and quivers were standing in line at, winked at Hermione and continued his jog, throwing flyers left and right as he went.

Hermione turned the flyer over in her hand. As Harry and Ron had lived with Hagrid all their lives their ability to read was quite limited, so she read the note aloud for them: "Archery tournament, all archers invited. Tournament will consist of one preliminary round, out of which the best four archers will be selected, to compete for the…" she stopped, glaring at the note angrily.

"What?" said Harry impatiently.

"For the right to dance with the princess at the ball this evening," said Hermione huffily. "It figures! Offering the poor girl up as a prize for the winner to fondle, even though she is already promised! Well it is what was to be expected from that-"

"I am entering," said Harry promptly, and Hermione and Ron stared at him. At Hermione's look he said, "I agree with what you said Hermione I truly do – and if I won I would make sure she wasn't fondled by gross old men wouldn't I? Besides, this is the perfect opportunity for us! 'The ball tonight…' that would be inside the castle! I could get in there and explore, get an idea of the place."

"Actually," said Ron thoughtfully, "That is not such a terrible idea Hermione."

Hermione just looked at Harry in wonder. "What happened to you in there Harry?"

Harry just smiled widely at her, happy that they had accepted his explanation, and turned on his heel to join the queue signing up for the tournament.

Ron turned to Hermione. "You know I'd sign up as well… But archery is not my strong suit, as I'm sure you have discovered."

Hermione just looked after Harry, as though merely seeing him. "I think it is good that you don't. Harry wants to win this."

Ron looked at her in confusion, but she just turned to him and smiled. "Besides, now we can watch the tournament together."

Ron smiled back at her, though he was no less confused than before.

Harry was nearly at the clerk's desk now. He listened to the other contestants, making sure he was ready to answer all the questions asked. The man in front of him gave his name (Blaize Zabini of Slyth), got handed a number, and went on his way. Now Harry walked up to the desk.

"Name?" the clerk said, sounding bored.

"Harry…" he hesitated. 'Of Godricshollow' would be a slight giveaway now he thought about it. "Of Hog."

The clerk raised his eyebrow. "That's a bit of a bold statement boy. Do you not belong anywhere then?"

"No," Harry said with a straight face. "I am an orphan." This was true, at any rate.

"Alright then… Harry of Hog," the clerk said with a sneer. You've got number 37. Try to live up to your title eh? Now move it along."

Harry took his little plaque with the number "37" on it, and went to join Ron and Hermione, but the clerk called out to him. "Oy, Hog! All champions are to report over there immediately!" he pointed to a tent a bit of a distance away, towards the growing crowd. Harry gave Ron and Hermione an apologetic shrug, waved and went over to the tent.

Inside were about forty archers, some standing in small huddles looking around conspiratorially, others standing by themselves fussing with their bows or muttering to themselves. Harry looked around at them all, trying to get an overview of his competition. Suddenly a young man stepped out of a huddle and advanced on Harry. He had white-blonde hair and cold grey eyes, and in his hands he held a long and sleek ivory bow.

"Hello there," he said lazily. "New face, eh? Your first competition?" Not waiting for Harry to answer, he continued in that same lazy voice, "I have participated for years of course, as have my friends over there," he indicated the huddle he had just left. Harry saw that all the knights had dark green and grey capes with silver linings, and all carried the same style of bow as the blonde man. "I am Draco of Slyth by the way, those are my companions," he said off-handedly. He waited, as though expecting Harry to be surprised by this information, but Harry just smiled politely. "Well then, which clan do you belong to? Don't tell me you are from the village, those hicks could never afford a sword like yours." Draco's eyes flickered to Harry's sword, and Harry instinctively put a hand over it.

"It was my father's," Harry said, trying not to sound too defensive.

"Was?" Draco said, still eyeing the sword with interest.

"My parents are dead," Harry said flatly. He was not sure why, but he felt a surge of dislike towards this man – he had only ever felt this way about one other person, and he had killed Harry's parents.

"Sorry," Draco said, but he didn't look it. "What is your name anyway?"

"Harry. Of Hog," Harry added, at Draco's enquiring look.

Draco raised his eyebrow, but did not comment. "Well… Harry. If you want any pointers about archery don't hesitate to ask. Me and my friends are… kind of the elite in this sport."

"Oh I don't think I'll need it, but thank you all the same," Harry said with a note of finality in his voice.

"As you wish. Good luck then. Just remember…" Draco continued in a lower voice, "I will be dancing with the princess tonight. Make no mistake."

Harry glared at Draco as he sauntered back to his friends.

"We'll see about that…" Harry muttered, just as a trumpet sounded in the distance. At the noise all the contestants seemed to spring to attention, all pulling out their bows and their first arrow. The little man who had handed Harry the flyer now bustled into the tent.

"Alright then listen up!" he piped. "Champions one to ten, please follow me!"

Ten nervous-looking youths slowly assembled before the man, who ordered them into procession, and as they left the tent one by one, the audience erupted into cheers.

What exactly went on Harry only had a faint idea about. There were screams, applauding, jeering and clapping for seemingly every contestant, and when the trumpet sounded again the ten did not return.

The same thing happened for the 10-20s. When the trumpet sounded for the third time, Draco of Slyth was among the contestants lining up in front of the short man. Harry was pleased to note that Draco did not look quite as confident as he had done a moment ago, when he had made fun of a round-faced young man who was trembling from head to toe as he lined up as number 13. The 20-30s left, and now only 8 people were left in the tent, Harry having been the second to last person to sign up. When the trumpet sounded for the fourth time Harry took a deep breath. He was not nervous. He had nothing to lose, really, he was just doing this to… 'Get closer to Lady Ginevra,' a voice inside his head whispered. 'No,' Harry thought. It had nothing to do with that. That was not why he was here.

The contestants lined up like those before them had done, Harry standing in between Blaise Zabini of Slyth and an older, sour-looking man who was walking with a slight hunch.

As they exited the tent they were met with the same roaring applause as their predecessors. Harry wondered briefly if they were paid to do that, just to make the contestants lose their nerve. The little man jogged around the contestants, pushing and pulling at them to make them stand in a line, all facing their own target, placed about 40 feet away.

The little man now squeaked, "Everybody load your bows! You will each have three shots, after which your performances will be judged by the panel, and we will announce the four finalists!"

Harry glanced at the platform. There Riddle was, watching the spectacle with mild interest, and now Lady Ginevra was sitting next to him. Harry's eyes narrowed. Lady Ginevra was looking at the contestants curiously, and once again her eyes found Harry's. He could not help it, he gave her a small smile – and to his amazement, she returned it. Then she glanced nervously at Riddle, who thankfully was looking at Blaise Zabini, and quickly averted her gaze to the ground. Harry sighed. Winning this tournament suddenly became more important than ever.

He noticed that all the others were pretty much ready, and he quickly loaded his bow, taking careful aim. This was nothing, he tried to convince himself. He had done much harder with ease.

"Everyone ready?" the man cried. "Ready… set… fire!"

At exactly the same time eight arrows soared through the air, and hit their targets, more or less. The old man on Harry's right seemed to have miscalculated slightly, because the arrow hit the outer circle on Harry's target, rather than the man's own.

'As long as they don't count it as mine,' Harry found himself thinking. His own arrow had hit home perfectly. As had, he saw, Blaise Zabini's and a few others' down the line. Harry drew a breath. This could prove a slightly bigger challenge than he had estimated.

He loaded his bow again along with everyone else, and soon the small man called, "Ready? The set and… fire!"

Harry released the arrow, but as he did so his finger flickered. His heart plummeted. His arrow had just missed the centre of the target. He looked around to see how the others had done. He was pleased to see only a few people had managed to hit the centre, and only Blaise Zabini had gotten within a few inches from the very centre, where his first arrow still resided.

'I can still make it,' Harry thought wildly. 'I don't know how the other contestants have done.'

And so once again he loaded his bow. He thought of Riddle's face if he knew who was competing for a dance with his betrothed. Then he thought of Ginevra, who just minutes before had smiled at him. The little man called again, and this time there was no doubt in Harry's mind. He released the arrow, it soared through the air – and the audience let out a collective gasp. The tip of Harry's arrow had hit dead centre, and had sliced through his first arrow in the process. Harry beamed as the crowd erupted into wild cheers. He looked at Zabini's target. His third arrow had also hit the centre, but right at the edge. Most of the others had missed, the old man this time looking up into the air confusedly, apparently having lost sight of his arrow.

The little man was out of himself with excitement. "That, gentlemen… excellent! Now please join the other competitors over there," he indicated a few rows of benches at the side which Harry had not noticed before, on which all the others were sitting. Harry eyes found Draco, who was scowling at him, but Harry just smiled pleasantly, and went to sit next to the round-faced boy he had identified as number 13.

"H-h-hello," the boy said, still trembling slightly.

"Hi," said Harry. "My name is Harry. What is yours?"

"Oh," the boy said. "Neville. Neville Longbottom." He paused, then said, "I saw you just now. You are an excellent shot. How come we have never seen you at these competitions before?"

"Well," Harry said, "I have never had the opportunity until now. How about you, how long have you been involved in this?"

"Oh for years," Neville said. "Actually, my gran – I live with my grandmother, see, she wanted me to compete because my father was… is… very skilled with a bow. I have never really seemed to get the hang of it though," he said, almost apologetically.

"Really? I am told I inherited my skills from my father too." Off Neville's look he added, "Oh my parents are dead. But maybe archery just is not your game. I have a friend, Ron, who-"

He was interrupted by the sound of the trumpet. Neville, who seemed to have relaxed slightly when talking to Harry, jumped about three feet into the air.

"Alright then," the little man squeaked, and the crowd was dead quiet, hanging onto his every word. The man seemed to realise this, and puffed up a bit before continuing. "The judged have conversed, and we have decided on the three champions. First champion…" he checked the list in his hand, "Draco of Slyth!"

The crowd clapped politely, some cheered, and Draco got to his feet with a flourish, as though he had already won.

"Second…" the man continued, "Blaise Zabini of Slyth!"

Blaise got up as well and went to join Draco.

"Third… Neville Longbottom!"

An old woman in the audience jumped to her feet and cheered wildly, as did a few other people. Neville had gone very white, his eyes as wide as cartwheels. Harry nudged him, and smiled encouragingly.

"You can't be all that bad then, can you?" Harry whispered. "Go on, you deserve it!"

Neville got to his feet as though in a trance, and went to stand by Draco and Blaise, who scrunched up their noses at him. Neville luckily didn't seem to notice.

"And now…" the man began again, and a silence like never before washed over the crowd. "The fourth champion…" the man consulted his list again, and read, "Sir Harry of… Hog."

Harry got to his feet, and the crowd erupted in its biggest cheer yet. He looked around and saw Ron and Hermione standing right at the front – that was why he had not seen them before, they had been right behind him when he had been shooting – and waved at them. He then looked round to the platform, and was pleased to see that Ginevra was clapping very hard for him, and when she met his gaze he could have sworn he saw her hand flicker in a half-wave. He beamed even more brightly, and inclined his head ever so slightly to her, before turning his attention back on the field. He went to stand next to Neville, and they smiled at each other.

"Good luck!" Neville exclaimed. "You deserve to win."

"You too," Harry said. "I will be cheering for you."

And they started to position themselves for the final round.

---------

Ron and Hermione had once again managed to squeeze their way to the very front. They had watched as the contestants came and went in waves, looking for a sign of Harry – and finally he came out, looking nervous but determined. Ron saw his eyes flicker to the platform where Lord Riddle sat, and hoped his presence would not cause Harry to lose focus. He seemed to smile though, so maybe he was imagining that the target was Riddle's head or something. That's what Ron would do, at any rate.

When Harry's second arrow had missed the centre by inches, Ron felt rather than heard Hermione's groan.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "Why, Harry, why??"

"Don't worry," Ron said, through gritted teeth, "He can still pull back from it."

And he did, with grandeur. Hermione and Ron were among the people who cheered the loudest when Harry's third arrow penetrated his first, and Ron only just managed to stop himself turning to Hermione and embracing her in all the excitement.

"He is going to make it," Hermione chanted, "They can't ignore… he will make it Ron, I can just feel it!"

Ron's eyes flickered to Hermione. Her face was flushed, she was gripping the fence separating them from the archers so tightly her knuckles were white. Ron's hands were gripping the fence too – but that was largely to stop himself grabbing onto Hermione's hands instead. It was harder to stop himself when she looked like she did right now. He tried to focus his attention on the champions. It was like a dream, watching the events from the sidelines like this. Harry was talking to a kind-looking boy, now the names were being called out, the boy Harry talked to was selected, and…

"YES! Go Harry!!!" Hermione screamed, jumping up and down with her fists in the air. As, Ron noticed in the excitement, did a lot of other people. Harry finally noticed them there, and waved happily, and they returned it enthusiastically. Ron then saw Harry's eyes flicker once more to the stands, and followed his gaze. He noticed now that Riddle was not the only noteworthy person there. Next to him was a young girl with red hair, who was smiling and clapping for Harry. She was wearing a nice green dress which complimented her hair – Ron was not one for colour coordination but he had found himself choosing green whenever possible, as it was good for redheads, so he recognised the advantage. He frowned, as though remembering something from a long time ago – but before he could fully form a thought about it he noticed something. The girl had twitched her hand slightly. Had she waved at Harry? And Harry… he acknowledged it. Ron blinked. When had this happened? He looked back at the platform, but this time his eyes found someone else. Lord Riddle was looking at Harry through narrowed eyes, and his eyes flickered to the girl. Ron's eyes widened. He could tell this was not good. He nudged Hermione, who looked towards the platform and saw Riddle too, and gasped.

"Do you think he knows?" she asked Ron urgently. "About Harry? Could he have realised…?"

"No," said Ron, once again looking at the girl thoughtfully. "He feels threatened. I don't think he realises who by, though."

Hermione bit her lip, and Ron's chest surged. He ignored it.

"There is no way to warn Harry though," Hermione said thoughtfully. "We'll just have to hope for the best. What is the worst that can happen?" she asked, laughing nervously.

"Right," said Ron. "Exactly."

Now the champions had gotten into position. Before they could fire though, a cold voice rang out, cutting through the noise of the crowd as though it were butter: "Wormtail! A word."

The little man who had been announcing jumped, then nervously hurried over to the platform, where they now saw that Riddle had risen – to an impressive height – and was speaking to a second man in hushed voices. This man then bent down and said something into the man named Wormtail's ear, who nodded. Lord Riddle then stepped down from the platform, in a fluid sort of motion. The girl, Ron noticed out of the corner of his eye, looked nervously on, her eyes flickering to Harry.

"What is happening?" Hermione whispered.

She needn't have asked, however. Wormtail waved his arms for attention, and the crowd, which had been talking excitedly amongst itself, quieted down.

"Uh, listen up! Slight change of plans! The honourable, merciful, grand Lord of-" Riddle cleared his throat, and Wormtail gulped, "Lord uh, Riddle, had so graciously offered to join in. He will shoot an arrow at a target 50-" Riddle coughed again, "No, 60 feet away, and the objective for our finalists will be to get at close to that arrow as possible. Right, please contestants, if you could form a line here, behind Zabini, yes… no…" he proceeded to move them around, he pushed Harry out of the way and placed Longbottom after Zabini, then once again pushed Harry back and pulled Malfoy forward, then finally let Harry take his place at the back. Ron frowned.

"And… your arrow in your quiver now, only one, no cheating," Wormtail laughed nervously. While he was talking Riddle had acquired a bow and was loading it. "Alright, well ready and…" but Riddle had already fired. The ivory arrow soared through the air and landed exactly in the middle of the target. The crowd gasped and clapped, impressed but not daring to cheer. Then Zabini was up. He loaded his bow and took careful aim, took a deep breath and fired. The crowd did cheer this time, Zabini's arrow had landed not far from Riddle's, although there were a good few inches difference. Now it was Longbottom's turn. The poor boy was so nervous, he loaded his bow and sent it flying, so far it went straight over the target and deeply embedded itself in a tree some 80 feet away. The crowd clapped at this, too, because even if he had disqualified himself it was a very impressive shot. He did not seem to notice though, still seemingly too shocked at being a finalist to care. Then came Malfoy. Like the others he carefully loaded his bow and-

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, clutching at his sleeve. Ron looked down at her hand, then to where she was pointing with the other. While everyone, including Harry, had been so caught up in watching the others shoot, Wormtail had edged behind Harry, and Ron distinctly saw the glimpse of silver – Wormtail was exchanging the arrows!

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked wildly, and Hermione covered her mouth with her hands. Hermione just shook her head though, and Ron looked wildly around. No one seemed to have noticed anything, and were now cheering wildly for Draco of Slyth, whose arrow had hit the target about an inch from Riddle's.

Ron could only watch in numb disbelief as Harry loaded his bow carefully, taking deep breaths but looking determined. Perhaps the most awful thing was that Ron knew he could do it, he could have made that shot. Ron's eyes flickered to the girl on the platform, who seemed to be gripping the sides of her chair very hard, to Riddle who had a cold smirk plastered on his face, back to Harry, who had now pulled back his arm, readying himself for the perfect shot that would never hit home, Ron watched as in slowmotion as Harry's hand slowly released the string…

What happened next was utter confusion. There was a sharp _twang_ by his ear, he saw Harry's arrow flop and turn on the bow, then embed itself deeply into the ground – yet the arrow was there, soaring through the air now, and… Ron could not believe it. The arrow had hit the target, and had done the impossible – sliced through Riddle's arrow. Ron gaped. So did Wormtail. Riddle looked livid. All around people were cheering wildly, jumping up and down and hugging each other. Ron saw Harry look down, look at Riddle then stamp his foot down on what remained of the arrow, concealing it in the grass.

Ron's eyes suddenly widened in realisation, and he turned to look at Hermione. Her arm was raised, and she was holding the bow still in her hand, as though frozen in place by what she had done. She met Ron's eyes and quickly lowered her arms, hiding the bow from immediate view. Ron gawked at her, but she merely shrugged.

"Technically it's not cheating," she whispered, flushed again. "You know that Harry could have made that shot had he not been sabotaged."

"Yes," Ron said slowly. "_Harry_ could have…"

But at that moment all of his logical thoughts were driven out of his mind, because he had turned back to look at the enclosure, and found himself staring straight into the Dark Lord's cold eyes. They were gleaming red.

"Go," Ron muttered to Hermione. Hermione looked round in confusion and then saw Riddle too – he had seen her bow. She gasped as Riddle's soldiers came running into the enclosure too.

"Seize them!" Riddle's voice rang out, high-pitched, and cold as his eyes.

"Go!" Ron shouted, but Hermione did not move. The soldiers had already advanced on Harry – Ron saw them surround him, saw him struggle but to no avail, soon his hands were tied behind his back though he was still struggling, the red haired girl had her hands over her mouth in horror, and attempted to move from the platform but was held back by a few other women – and Hermione still did not move. "Go, Hermione damnit!" Ron shouted again, as he pulled out his sword, "Go back to the forest, raise the alarm, I'll attempt to free Harry!"

"Attempt and fail, you can't handle all those guards by yourself!" Hermione yelled angrily. "I am not leaving you here Ron!"

Ron groaned, exasperated that Hermione would not just heed him this one time, but resigned himself to the fact that they would stay together, and that he would have to be extra careful that nothing happened to her.

Riddle's men advanced upon them. All around people were running around in confusion, some trying to fight Riddle's men as well, others grabbing women and children and making a run for it. Ron was fighting two men at the same time, while out of the corner of his eye watching Hermione dodge the blades swung at her, only to advance and plunge her knife into the knights, or sometimes get herself isolated enough to load her bow and shoot.

In a moment of no attacks, Ron searched the scene for Harry, but saw no sign of him. He realised with a pang that it was too late.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted. "Harry is gone! We have to-"

"Ron look out!" Hermione screamed suddenly.

Ron dodged just in time. A massive knight was advancing at him, and his sword had just sliced through the air the place Ron's head had been a moment before. Ron rolled away and managed to deflect another blow by the knight. He saw Hermione running to his aid, pushing her way desperately through the masses of fighting people, and only wished she would run the other way; no one seemed to notice her now, and she could get away, to safety…

He was getting tired. The knight swung and swung again, and Ron's arm hurt so much he could hardly raise his sword. Hermione would not make it in time. He felt his muscles falter, knew that there was nothing left, and suddenly felt a strange emotion – regret, perhaps, associated with Hermione and all he would never do or say. And then-

_Wham_! The knight lay at his feet, knocked unconscious. Ron looked up from the knight, stunned, and looked straight into the eyes of the round-faced boy he had seen talk to Harry. The boy had a big round stone in his hand, and looked utterly astonished at what he had just done.

"You should really get yourself a proper weapon, mate," Ron panted. "Thanks."

Hermione finally managed to make her way to them. Her eyes found Ron, and an unreadable expression passed over her face. For a moment she seemed unable to speak, but her hand had reached up to touch his shoulder.

Without warning another knight advanced on them, but Hermione quickly withdrew an arrow from her quiver, and not bothering with the bow she simply stabbed the knight with the arrow. She turned to Ron and the boy again.

"We have to leave. We are no help to Harry now." She turned her eyes on the boy. "You can't stay here now, they will know what you have done. You saved Ron, that is good enough for me. Come with us!"

The boy looked indecisive for a moment. "You are the rebels, then?" he asked. At their nods, he seemed to swell a little, pushing out his chest. "Yes, I will come with you!"

"Let's go," Ron said, making sure he had Hermione covered as they sneaked their way past the knights, who were busy fighting the contestants and, it seemed, each other. As they got out of the crowd, Ron turned and for the briefest moment caught the eye of the red-haired girl, and it was all he needed to know that she was on their side, and perhaps would find Harry wherever he had been taken. Then Ron turned and the three of them ran for it, all the way past the now unattended gates (the guards seemed to have joined in the struggle), and onwards straight ahead into the sanctuary of the Forbidding Forest, thankfully not having to go through the little village a little way away. They were safe now, at least. But what about Harry?

-----

_A/N: Once again a Where's Harry cliffie, but this time a bit more exciting… Did you all like the way I brought in Ginny? I know it was a bit vague, I was planning on having Harry attend the ball and dance with her, but I felt it would seem too staged and give too much away… and in these medieval times there was much more focus on Love At First Sight anyway… I think. There is for Harry and Ginny anyway, they're meant to be! _:) _Well please review! That is the only way I'll know if I'm doing this right!_

_By the waaaaay… we got a title!!! w00t!!!!!! I won't spoil it for you if you don't know it, but go to Veritaserum, Mugglenet, Leaky… even Amazon has got it up! Hmm, I have to admit that at first glance I was kind of like this o.0 lol, but what do I know? I'm sure it'll have excellent relevance! After all, what didn't we all think when HBP was announced about a wizarding royal family and all? lol! But alas! The end is nigh! Sigh. I personally wish she'll wait another year… I want to continue theorising and doing all this fandom stuff! Meh. I digress. Bye!_


	11. Interlude

Harry of Hog and the Saga of Hogswarth

_A/N: Sorry for the wait everybody! My life has been a real whirlwind these last few weeks, I've found work completely exhausting, and I'm so afraid of writing myself into a corner that I'm half afraid to write anything at all! But wow, I think I broke my own record with the last chapter… it was really really long! I hope not too long. When I read fics I usually like a standard-ish length on chapters, whether they are long or short… I think last chapter was a few - or, four - thousand words longer than most… but I don't know, I kept having things to write about, what with the introduction of all those new characters! It's amazing, I spent most of last summer writing a 4000 word essay, and now I am writing tens of thousands of words for this story just for fun! :P Well this is a relatively short chapter really, but… as a reward for waiting so long: yes. The moment has come. They could wait no longer… and here you have it. This is Ron and Hermione, and how they deal back in the camp, with failing Harry and preparing for the battle to come. Enjoy! Chapter title is pretty self-explanatory, but I am very happy with it as I was struggling to find an appropriate phrase to describe this chapter, and this just seems to cover every aspect of what happens. _:)

_Extra disclaimer: In the beginning of this story I gave all credit to Jo Rowling for the characters of this story, but now there are some other people I need to credit as well. Some of the lines found in this chapter are taken from/inspired by the Disney movie _Princess of Thieves_, they do not belong to me. I would be more specific, but as I claim no rights to anything at all in this story, I felt it was most important to just acknowledge the connection, and not give too much away._

**Avanell**: Thank you! Yeah, how could I not throw a little girl power in there? ;) Riddle I guess recognized Harry, maybe not for who he was but as a potential enemy, and wanted to find an excuse for getting rid of him.

**Jessica**: Thank you, and I totally agree about love at first sight. If you were corny I wouldn't notice, lol!

**maddie**: Um… sorry, I guess I didn't meet your demand… I swear I will strive to update much more often, and I hope you are still reading! :)

**Cynthia**: Oh he'll be fine… eventually ;) Thanks!

**MagikCat**: Don't worry about it! I wasn't angry, lol! But I'm happy that you are still reading my story :D Hope you are happy with where you've moved to! I wish I could move too, sigh.

**rweasley**: Thank you thank you thank you! Your reviews make me warm inside ^_^ I'm glad you didn't think it was too long… Hmm, though, Luna… I hadn't even thought about putting her in here! Oops. lol, Don't expect anything… but I'll try and fit her in somewhere! I've always been a bit of a Neville/Luna shipper, so… we'll see. :)

Thanks for sticking with me guys, it means so much to me that someone is actually reading and enjoying this story!

**Chapter 11: Interlude**

When they returned, dirty and exhausted from running through the forest without stop, at first the other rebels didn't notice anything odd. Three had gone and three returned, after all, and it was only when Neville had lifted his face and begun to look around him that the uproar started. Lupin was brought out, and Hermione, though hardly able to stand upright from exhaustion, dutifully recounted everything that had happened after Ron, Harry and herself had arrived at the castle, including the unfortunate events leading to Harry's capture.

After she had finished, Lupin merely looked at Ron and Hermione for a long moment. Hermione was shaking slightly and avoiding Lupin's eye, and when Ron tried to take her hand she snatched it away. But when Lupin spoke it was not unkindly.

"Take a bath," he told them. "I will talk a bit with Neville here, and find him a place to sleep. You two should get some rest as well," he said pointedly to Ron, but indicating the both of them. Ron understood; they both knew Hermione well enough to know that she would not want to sleep, she would want to go back for Harry right away. And sure enough Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Lupin continued, "We will need everyone at the height of their strength tomorrow, that includes the two of you. We are going to get Harry."

At this Hermione seemed to relax slightly, and with a nod to Lupin she turned towards the washing area. Ron made to follow, but Lupin held him back.

"It was not your fault, Ron, neither of you should blame yourselves. Riddle must have recognised something about Harry, we should have been more conscious of that fact. If we are lucky he has not yet put together the pieces… but we must act quickly. Do get some sleep Ron, there really is nothing more you can do tonight."

Ron nodded, but did not speak. When Lupin turned to Neville Ron headed for the washing area, where he knew Hermione must be.

Ron knew Harry well enough to know that he would not be so stupid as to tell them of his true origin. They would get him back, he was sure of it. Harry was meant to fight in this war. Harry was not whom he was most worried about just now.

He found Hermione in the washing room as he had expected, using a bowl of water to clean her face of grime and sweat. But he wasn't sure that it was only the water that dampened her face.

She turned when she noticed him watching her. "Do you need this?" she asked, throwing a cloth his way without meeting his eye.

"Hermione…" Ron started.

"Big fight tomorrow then," Hermione interrupted, trying and failing to sound offhand about it. "Time to right our mistake."

Ron couldn't stop himself. "Excuse me, our mistake? We did not cause Harry's capture, Hermione!" he said heatedly. "Also, correct me if I am wrong, but I believe it was you, not I, who fired that arrow!" he couldn't help but add.

Hermione looked at him indignantly. "Well I am sorry if I am a better shot than you Ron, I sure couldn't have seen you making it!" She was stunned. She wasn't sure what she had expected from Ron… comfort maybe, understanding… but this?

"That's not the point, Hermione!" Ron said, raising his voice in anger.

Hermione's face was livid. "No, the point is that I messed up, right? Well you know what Ron? If you don't want my help then don't seek my company," she said icily, attempting to hide the hurt in her voice. Before Ron could say anything else she had brushed past him out of the tent. He stood for a while, not knowing what to do. Why were they even arguing? He knew the words had not come out the way he intended them to, but she had not even given him the chance to explain! Should he let her leave? He very much felt like it. But another part of him ached to be screaming at her again, to be doing something, anything – so he turned.

"You could have died!" Ron roared, storming after her, into the now deserted camp – in his anger Ron vaguely registered that everyone else had gone to bed, it was quite late after all.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing Ronald," Hermione said angrily, turning round to face him.

"That's…" That was true. "That's different," Ron stammered.

"Different! Different because I'm a girl, right? I am not supposed to throw myself into danger, I am not allowed to be brave!"

"There's a difference between being brave and being stupid!" Ron retorted. "You have to know your limits."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in indignation. "So now you're calling me stupid!" she cried. "And besides, it worked, didn't it? Riddle was onto him, by directing some attention on us I probably saved Harry's life, are you honestly reproving me for that?"

"Harry was taken capture!" Ron exclaimed, exasperated.

"Well at least I did something!" Hermione cried, tears now streaming down her face. "And now Harry is captured and it's all my fault, are you happy now?"

Ron looked at her for a moment, not quite sure what to say now, after that abrupt change in her behaviour. Then he said more softly, "I just… you could have gotten hurt. You nearly died, Hermione. I was… Weren't you afraid?"

"I don't want to be afraid of anything," Hermione said defiantly, though her tone had softened slightly, too.

"Call me a coward then," Ron said quietly, dropping his gaze.

"Why were you afraid?" Hermione demanded. "Ron we are fighting a war here, and people are going to die! If you can't accept that-"

"Well maybe I don't want to lose you!" Ron said, firing up at once. "Maybe people don't matter to you, but I care about my friends! I worry for Harry, and I spend every waking moment fearing for your life, because damn it Hermione, I care about you!"

While they had been arguing, Ron and Hermione had instinctively been moving closer together, and their faces were now inches apart. Hermione felt a strange sensation somewhere near her racing heart, and found herself unable to look away from Ron's blazing eyes.

"Are you a master of your destiny or a slave to your fear?" Hermione whispered, holding his gaze.

Ron hesitated for a moment, his breath slightly ragged, his eyes a much darker shade of blue than usual. Then before Hermione knew what was happening, he had closed the distance between them, crushing his lips to hers and pushing her forcefully up against the nearest tree. Hermione moaned against his lips in surprise and excitement and opened her mouth to meet him, and soon they were kissing fiercely, pulling each ever other closer, Ron crushing her body with his as her knees buckled, thankfully he was holding on to her arms tightly so she managed to stay upright.

Finally they pulled apart, panting heavily, Hermione leaning against the tree for support.

"Courage is not the absence of fear, Hermione," Ron whispered, still breathless, before Hermione pulled him down for another kiss, not being able to stand the separation from him.

"What is it then?" Hermione panted as they came up for air again.

"It is… knowing something else… is more important," Ron murmured in between kisses.

Somehow, without them knowing how, they had reached Hermione's hut. They broke apart, Ron searching Hermione's eyes for permission. The slight inclination of her head was all he needed, and he quickly found her mouth once more, lifting her up and navigating them over to her bed, where they came crashing down.

Ron was not sure what was happening. Hagrid had not been too keen on explaining this particular aspect of life. All Ron knew was that something inside him had come to life when he had first seen Hermione, and it had continued to grow and grow in his stomach until he felt he would burst from longing, without quite knowing what he longed for. He knew now that this must be it, being with Hermione this way, their mouths and limbs entangled, grasping at each other, breathing together.

…

They lay together in silence, their fingers entwined. Their breathing had calmed now, and although it was a strange sensation for them both, it was like a weight had lifted somehow. It was peaceful now, despite the war they were facing.

Hermione turned her head to Ron, who was staring at the ceiling. He turned his head when he noticed her looking, and smiled at her.

"Ron," she said quietly, "What you said before…" She searched her mind, which was still a bit clouded, "That something else is more important. What did you mean?"

There was a slight pause. "Duty," Ron said softly. "Honour… This," he finished, tightening his grip on Hermione's hand, and she leaned in to kiss him softly.

Hermione sighed as they pulled apart. "Tomorrow… tomorrow this won't help us win the war."

"Tomorrow will come in due time, and we will face it together," Ron whispered. "Tonight is ours."

And he kissed her again.

A/N: So… what did y'all think? :)


	12. My Face in Thine Eye

_A/N: OMG guys… I'm sorry. You know the stupid thing? I have had this entire chapter all written except for one scene for like a month, but I just could not get the one bit written! On top of that I've been busy with podcasting and work, but it's no excuse. At least, if I was a reader of my story I would not accept my apology. I've decided to break up this chapter, because I want to get the second half just right, yet I wanted to get something out there… sorry it's short, but I promise the next part will come faster this time! I'm working on another story atm, kind of time travelly… well I'll work some more on it and then release it here, I hope you'll give it a read once I do :) Ok so for the chapter - yay, the romance has begun! I am so happy! This chapter title is from a poem read by Isolde to Tristan in guess which movie – I felt it was very suitable as a Harry/Ginny theme, as it mirrors the impossible love they will come to harbour from one another… but now before giving away too much, let's just proceed to the story!_

Reviews:

In order to get this out fast, THANK YOU to **Avanell, kriitikko, Jessica, ronhermione4eva2314, lifeisawesome89, born4purple,** and** Lady Lithe** for your kind words, I'm still amazed at what you've written!

Quick comments, cause I couldn't help it:

**rweasley500**: I see your point, and I did think about that too, and in any other circumstance of course they would have waited. What made me decide to let them go all the way was because these _are_ medieval times, they are outlaws, neither were completely aware of the implications of their actions (and therefore would not have many moral reasons for waiting), and for all they know they could be dead tomorrow. I know to us it seems kind of rushed, but I think it'd be a lot different in the actual situation. :)

**MagikCat**: And…I'm back now too:D I really hate to keep you waiting, but I'm sure you're familiar with the concept of writer's block. :) I'm just so happy to get this chapter out, and hope it doesn't seem too rushed… Don't worry about reading the MM, lol, don't betray your morals:) lol it was kind of a leap for me to write it (I'm not a big smut reader), and I'm 19 (as of last Friday, lol!)…

**Avie1**: (I'm assuming you're Avanell…? But I could be wrong) Thank you!! I'm not so sure about Harry finding out (lol but imagine the conversation between Ron and Harry! None of them know what happened!!), but Dean will certainly notice the tension… It's actually funny, I was seriously considering putting Fudge in the role of King Richard (and am dearly regretting it, cause DD would have made an awesome rebel leader!) due to his impassiveness (coughuselessnesscough), but I still think Voldemort fits Prince John. I mean, Voldemort is obviously in it _only_ for power and himself (relying a little too much on the Disney version for Prince John to fit this persona…), but he definitely promotes change, and wants to take over the world, I assume to make it, in his eyes, a better place. But about DD; a relatively large portion of the fanbase actually consider him a bit of an impassive observer throughout the books, letting Harry do the hard work – which is where the Robin Hood parallel shines through. Now I'm a great Dumbledore supporter and don't believe any of it… but it worked for this story :)

**Sammie**: lol omg I'm posting this like 10 mins after your review… hope that's fast enough for ya! ;) I'll email you ofc, and thank you so much!! I hope you'll like this chapter too… now I'm all nervous.

---------

**Chapter 12: My Face in Thine Eye**

---------

It was like a jolt through the stomach… flutterings and breathlessness, an unexplainable prickling of the eyes. Was this what love felt like? But, it couldn't be. Their eyes had met, probably in a fleeting instant for him – but both times?

Ginny shook her head, trying to rid herself of thoughts of the handsome stranger… _Harry_.

She was Riddle's betrothed; the public had gotten its first proper glance of her, gawking of all sorts was only to be expected. Had she only imagined that this was somehow different? This boy had looked at her with such care and intensity that she had felt faint. And now he was a prisoner, Ginny did not even know for what, and was locked down in the dungeons.

The dungeons, to which she had access.

But it was preposterous! He was a complete, possibly dangerous, stranger, he was completely unaware of her feelings for him, he was…

He was absolutely divine. She had to go see him, talk to him if she could. It suddenly seemed of utmost importance that Ginny got down to this boy, and without giving it another thought she grabbed a dark blue cloak to cover her dress and hair, and swept out of her room.

She did not expect to get to the dungeons without getting caught, or that her feeble disguise would hide her from the guards, but to her surprise she had a fairly uneventful trip down to the dungeons, only twice having to dodge a guard, and once having to take a slight detour after having told a suspicious chambermaid that she was heading to the kitchens for an afternoon snack. It was the night of the ball after all, and as she was expected not to eat much during the public dinner it was very plausible that she would fill her stomach earlier instead.

She reached the dungeons far too quickly for her liking – what would she say to him, if she managed to get in? This was insane, she had no real idea what she was doing – she only knew that she had to get to Harry.

---------

He was in trouble now. Harry could just imagine Hermione and Ron's stricken faces, see the guilt on their faces as they returned back to camp without him… But it had been his own fault, not theirs, and Harry hoped that they would remember that, whatever happened.

How foolish he had been! Harry sighed. He should never have come here. But… he had wanted to see her. This beautiful young woman, promised to a man she did not love, the man he had sworn to kill, for his parents and now for her. What must she think of him now, imprisoned and helpless?

---------

Ginny sighed as she walked along the dark, dank corridor, doors with small barred up windows on either side of her, moaning echoing through the gloom. She was not exactly prohibited from going down here, but she generally tried to avoid it at all costs. There was nothing she could do for these poor souls, and as selfish as it felt to her, she would rather spare herself from this pointless despair.

A little way along, a guard was standing in front of a door, and Ginny knew she had reached her goal.

---------

Would they kill him, or torture him first for information? Harry was not afraid to die… but he was regretful for all that he had not yet gotten to experience. He wanted… he just wished that he'd had a bit more time!

---------

Ginny cleared her throat, and the guard lifted his head in surprise.

"What, who there?" He exclaimed stupidly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh Crabbe, it's you." Great, thought Ginny, this'll be easier than I thought.

"Um… Princess. What do you want?" Crabbe asked impolitely.

"I need to see the prisoner," Ginny said sweetly.

"Oh, alright – no, uh… why?" Crabbe asked, and Ginny could literally see the wheels turning frantically in his head.

"It's private," said Ginny, and lowering her voice conspiratorially, added, "I'm here to extract information, Crabbe."

Crabbe's eyebrows, that were already a good deal up his forehead, shot into his hair. "Ohhhh," he said, a knowing expression. "I _understand_, Lady Ginevra. Not a word, right?"

"Right," said Ginny, not completely following, but deciding to go with it. "And of course," she added, as an idea struck her, "I'll tell you all about it afterwards, if you get my drift. This knowledge, coming from you…"

Crabbe's entire face lit up, and Ginny felt a very slight twinge of guilt. "Right, milady, right! No need to explain further! I'll let you right in then," he said happily, and fished a very large set of keys up from his pocket.

Ginny let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, and felt in fascination as her heartbeat increased more and more as the key, held in Crabbe's grubby hand, made its way to the keyhole, opening the door to the mysterious stranger.

---------

Harry looked up in alarm as the door opened. Now the executioner or the torturer would walk in, and either way his life would be over. He would… wait, he thought. That cannot be either of the two.

It was a woman. Her hair was covered by a hood, and she walked with her face downcast. Was she here to… bless him or something? Harry blinked in bewilderment, but she did not move at all until the guard had left them alone in the cell.

She raised her eyes to his, and Harry gasped. It was _her_.

---------

Please review! Thank you :)


	13. Walk Alone

Harry of Hog and the Saga of Hogswarth

A/N: Grr arr I am having so much trouble with the H/G scene! I didn't want to leave you guys hanging though, so here's a little in-between chapter, which I hope you'll all enjoy, as it'll give a littlealternative insight and backstory. I'll have the H/G chapter up in a few days, damn it all, it'll have to do cause I don't want to leave you guys hanging any longer:P

Reviews: Thank you so much guys!! **Jessica**, **Cynthia**, **Lady Lithe**, **Dueler312**, you guys are the best, thank you for sticking with me for so long!!

**lifeisawesome**, I know, it sucks. I will have longer updates, I just need to get out of the dry spot :)

**rweasley**, I'm happy you see my point too :D I feel for you with your block, I hope you get past it! I'll definitely check out your stories first chance I get :) Thank you for your support!

**Avanell**, I love your questions :D Usually I read them too late to do anything about them lol and I'm always like, oh duh… :P Well, not too much Ron-Ginny (can't use the slash sign there!) yet, not really, but it's on its way!

**Sammie**, lol! Thank you so much, once again, your reviews are awesome! And… you have a good sense of smell:)

---------

Chapter 13: Walk Alone

---------

Remus Lupin was a man of few words. Somewhere on his long and winded walk along the road of life he had come to learn that silence usually put him in a position in which to gain much more information that he himself shared. It was also quite a useful skill to avoid too much unwanted attention, which in his younger years had made him quite a capable information gatherer – or, as Sirius and James had so crudely referred to it as, a spy. Indeed, James and Sirius had never quite mastered the art themselves, much too liable to make a scene in a crowded bar, or just to knock something over. So in their training years James and Sirius had thrown themselves into the combat training with vigour instead, and as such very quickly became known as the most fearsome and powerful knights in the kingdom. Remus was not such a bad warrior himself, but his heart had always favoured the quill over the sword, and his passion would always lie in books and knowledge – no matter how the latter was retrieved.

Peter had been almost as intrigued by the art of espionage as Remus himself, often accompanying him on his missions. King Albus had always been a little withholding in regards to the fourth member of the circle, Remus recalled with some regret. While Peter had always seemed slightly withdrawn from them all, his disappearance had come as a real blow – especially as it coincided with the horrific news of James and his family's demise, and the discovery of Sirius' treachery. Remus and Sirius had always been very close. Neither had thought much of finding wives for themselves, and when James met the fair and gentle Lady Lily on an excursion to Mugglewood and announced his intentions to woo the young beauty to his friends, Remus and Sirius had grown closer, fully planning on building a cottage somewhere far inside the Hogswarth Woods and settling down there when they were too old to carry swords.

Yet here Remus was, indeed in the Woods – now known as the Forbidding Forest - leading a group of rebels, revenging his friends who left him all alone. Who could have predicted Sirius' turn to the darkness? Who would have imagined him the killer of little Peter, and in league with the monster who killed James, Lily and their two children? Who would have imagined Remus to be the last man standing?

Or, rather, their son. Not many people had been aware of Lily's pregnancy, and in fact Remus and King Albus were the only two people he was aware of who knew that two children had been born that night, as both Sirius and Peter had been away on missions, and were impossible to contact without the information getting into the wrong hands. Because of James' close allegiance with the King he'd rather that no one outside the circle ever found out that he had children, in fear that they would somehow be used against him. And as he'd only had Harry with him on that fateful journey to the Hogswarth Castle, the birth of Harry's twin sister Hermione had remained a secret to the world.

And Remus had thought her dead along with her brother. How surprised he had been when ten years later he had found James and Lily's old chambermaid alive and well, hiding out in Mugglewood with a small girl, about eleven years of age. When Minerva had confided quietly that this was indeed Hermione of Godricshollow, Remus had hardly dared to believe his ears – he almost had a small part of James and Lily back.

But Hermione did not know who she or her parents truly were. Minerva had never seen a reason to put this burden on her shoulders at such an early age, and if either had spoken one word in the wrong place about who she was, they would be dead. Remus had to acknowledge the sense in this, but was adamant about them joining him in his travels, helping his gather forces against Lord Riddle, and hiding out with him. For one, he wanted to be able to protect them if anyone did find out who they were, and for another… Hermione would eventually have to be told of her heritage, and Remus had seen enough of James in her to know that when she did, she would want to do anything she could to revenge her family – better she be as prepared and have as many people fighting on her side as possible. Minerva had thankfully relented in the end, much to Hermione's delight, and as they travelled together, Remus had quickly found that Hermione was even more like James and Lily than he had first perceived. Like her mother, she was very bright and an amazingly fast learner. She was also surprisingly strong and very adept at sword fighting, but what amazed Remus the most was her skill with a bow, which only her father could have done her after. Oh, Remus thought sadly, how her father would have been proud of her.

They had been training and preparing for six years now. Hermione had started to become more and more restless, and Remus noticed concernedly how she seemed to withdraw more and more from the people around her. Even Minerva and Dean, whom she had been so close to back in Mugglewood, seemed unable to reach her. Her only solstice seemed to be her archery, which she practiced daily. She seemed happiest when she was in the archery clearing by herself, Remus had observed, watching her from in between the trees. These had been the moments when he had most wanted to tell her of her parents and brother. He knew she was yearning to know where she came from, and the reasons for keeping the information from her were becoming few and far apart as she'd neared her 17th birthday. When the day finally arrived, he had decided that he could wait no longer. He had discussed it with Minerva, and they had agreed to find a quiet moment at soon as possible, and sit her down and explain everything.

Only that plan had been thoroughly and utterly demolished by the arrival of two strange boys at their camp, and the biggest shock of Remus' life. There in front of him had stood James – a younger model with Lily's green eyes, but the resemblance had been striking. When the boy had revealed himself to be Harry of Godricshollow, the blood had drained from Remus' face as he silently put the pieces together. He gazed at Harry and Hermione, so innocent and unaware, and was honestly considering just blurting everything out right then, as all this seemed too ridiculous for him to fully grasp. But he had found himself incapable of saying much at all really, and had sent them on their way. So little Harry had survived too, somehow… it was impossible, completely ludicrous to even consider… and yet it made sense. James and Lily's bodies had been discovered by the residents of Hogsmeade Village, but Harry's was never found… yet word had come out of his demise, as Riddle had been only too happy to let the residents of Hog know that he had wiped out almost all of King Albus' close friends. If only he knew, Remus thought grimly.

Now Remus, in one of the few moments of weakness he granted himself, had no idea of what to do. He had been half convinced that Harry and Hermione would figure everything out on their own, especially after discovering Harry's talent with the bow - but then again, Remus hardly believed it himself, and he knew the whole story.

And here he was. Harry was gone, dead for all they knew! And it was all Remus' fault. They were children, for heaven's sake, and he had sent them out there alone! He had thought it a wise move, thought that Harry and Ron needed a look at life before they had to battle for it, and give them the tactical advantage of the three best warriors knowing their way around… but it had backfired, and Remus had never been so regretful in his life – again. Once again, he had failed James and Lily. Failed to protect them from danger, failed to see a traitor for what he was, and now sent one of their children to his death.

No. It could not happen this way, Remus thought grimly, as night fell on the camp. He would not let it. Tomorrow, they would storm the castle. Tomorrow he would win back a bit of the dignity he had lost, right some of his mistakes. Even if it cost him his life. After all, he had nothing left to lose.

All his life, Remus had been forced to walk alone. Any friends he'd managed to make on the way had been wrestled from him like bread from a beggar… and this was how it would always be, whatever he did, wherever he went, even having a hundred frightened and rebellious people under his command.

A lone wolf, he was.

---------

Next chapter coming asap, I promise! Please r/r :D


	14. Closer

Harry of Hog and the Saga of Hogswarth

_A/N: Really this is part two of chapter 12. But for some reason it works much better split up… maybe it kind of slows it down a bit. :) Hmm, once chapter titles were the most fun part of writing for me… now it's getting really hard to come up with them! Also, just to clarify: I am not one of those crazy Star Wars conspiratorists who honestly believe that Harry and Hermione are siblings in canon and that that will be the big reveal of HP&DH:D I do think it's really fun to come up with theories about it, and I'd love to hear Eric defend it on MuggleCast and all, but seriously, I know there is not a chance! However, I completely agree with the basis for this theory, that Harry and Hermione have a beautiful relationship, so wonderfully platonic that they could just as well be siblings. I chose to make that literal in this fic because it fits the story, and I like the idea – at least it can be fanon, if nothing else. :)_

Reviews:

Avanell, Cynthia, rweasley, Jessica, Sammie (lol! thanks), FerretGurl, Pirategirl12 and Lady Lithe, thank you so much for your amazing feedback!!! The H/Hr sibling issue, well, it was never really meant to be a huge surprise for the readers, but it will certainly be for the characters:D I'm also so happy you liked my portrayal of Lupin, he does feel responsible for Harry and Hermione, even though he can't tell them why… imagine the situation, poor guy. Fanfic Fanatic… um… thanks? Kind of scary, but hey, I'm happy you and your people like the story :)

---------

**Chapter 14: Closer**

---------

For a long time, they merely regarded each other, both unsure of what to do next. Finally Ginny took a deep breath, and started nervously, "My name is Ginevra. I -"

"I know who you are," Harry interrupted, frowning. "- Your Highness," he added, lowering his head slightly, but holding her gaze.

Ginny cast her eyes down, slightly embarrassed. "Oh, well, yes, I expect you do… I mean," she added, "Not that I would expect you to know who I am, I'm no one special really, I…" she trailed off, inwardly cursing the blush creeping up her face. Why must she be so nervous?

Harry frowned. He was torn between thinking he was dreaming – as he was sure his dreams were the only place in which Lady Ginevra would come visit him in his prison cell – and being utterly bewildered as to _why_ she was here. What could she possibly want from him?

"I don't know why I'm here," she said quietly, as though reading his mind.

"So," Harry said, raising his eyebrows, "You're not here to question me for Riddle, to use your… your womanly charms or something to weasel the truth out of me?"

Ginny gasped in outrage. "I would never do such a thing!"

Harry blinked at her outburst. "What?"

"I would never work for _him_, Harry," Ginny continued quietly.

Harry gulped, and took a step closer to her. She regarded him warily, but didn't flinch back. He felt slightly guilty; he remembered Lupin telling him that she'd been forced into the marriage to Riddle. "I am sorry," he said. "But you never know… you know?"

"I know," Ginny said, smiling a bit. "I didn't expect you not to be suspicious. Actually, I hardly expected you to give it up so quickly," she smiled a bit more.

"I have it on good authority that you are almost as much a prisoner here as I am," Harry said.

"Well," Ginny said sadly, "Your sources are well informed. I only hope that Riddle won't find and kill them," she added bitterly.

"I really am sorry for what I said, Lady Ginevra," Harry said. "And I did not mean to call you a weasel. It always really riles up my friend Ro-"

"Harry," Ginny interrupted, "I took no offence. And please call me Ginny."

Harry frowned again. "So… why exactly are you here, Lady… Ginny? I mean, if not for information…?"

Ginny paused for a moment. Finally she spoke, slightly hesitantly. "I… needed to see you. I know that Lord Riddle has it in for you, and…" she trailed off.

"I saw you," Harry said, continuing her thought. "In the stands. At the tournament. It was as though…"

"I knew you," Ginny breathed.

For a moment there was silence, as Harry and Ginny stared into each other's eyes. Harry broke away.

"You should go," he whispered. "You'll get into trouble for being here, I can't imagine you asked for Riddle's permission. And don't you have a ball to go to?" he added, in a would-be cheerful voice.

"I don't know what they'll do to you," Ginny said desperately. "I've already lost my whole family, and I…" She didn't know this man. But she knew that she couldn't stand to lose him.

"I know," Harry whispered, stepping closer to her. "I'm sorry we didn't meet before, Ginny."

"I can't watch you die," Ginny breathed, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"I promise I won't go without a fight," Harry smiled reassuringly. "Besides, maybe my friends will come and save me. Though," he added, biting his lip, "I sort of hope they won't try. They aren't ready… I wouldn't want them to take that risk." He sighed. "Which is also why you have to leave now, Ginny, you shouldn't even be here in the first place."

Ginny blinked. "I'm sorry. If you don't wan t-" she turned slightly from him.

"No!" Harry exclaimed, laying a hand on her arm to stop her. They both gasped slightly at the contact, but Harry didn't remove his hand. "I… Whatever happens to me… I am happy to have met you, Lady Ginevra," he said, hoping that his eyes could express what words seemed incapable of.

Ginny swallowed. "In all my life, I never…" she paused to calm her breathing, "And… I'm about to wed a man who I have no love for. I can't…"

Harry searched her eyes, his breathing slightly shallow.

Ginny stepped even closer to him. "I must do something, or I will die before I've lived, do you ever feel that?" Ginny whispered, never breaking his gaze.

"Yes," Harry replied simply.

"What stops you?" Ginny asked him, their faces inches apart.

And before Harry really knew what he was doing, before planning or considering it, he had seized Ginny around the waist and pulled her closer. Using one hand to brush away a strand of hair from her face, he leaned down slightly, and touched his lips to hers. It was the most wonderful thing Harry had ever experienced. Ginny sighed against his lips, and moved hers gently. She opened her mouth slightly and Harry did the same, and soon their tongues met in a passionate dance, Harry's hand moving behind Ginny's head and pushing it closer, Ginny's hands reaching up into his hair.

"Ginny…" Harry murmured as they pulled away.

A noise made them both jump.

"Lady Ginevra," a gruff voice called as the cell door swung open. "It's time to go."

Ginny turned to Crabbe. "But I'm not…"

Crabbe looked worried. "I think it's for the best."

"I will get you out of here," Ginny whispered tearfully to Harry, so that Crabbe wouldn't hear. "I promise."

"I… I think I love you, Ginny," Harry said urgently, only surprising himself slightly, holding onto her hand. "No matter what happens…"

"I will get you out!" she repeated imploringly. "This nightmare will end, and… and I will say it, too. When this is finished."

"Now, Lady Ginevra!" Crabbe said, grabbing Ginny's arm and yanking her away, Harry's hand slipping out of her own.

---------

I know you all hate me right now, but come on, what better place to end the chapter? I promise more is coming! Your reviews keep me motivated, so please drop me a word!


	15. Awakening

Though the trees were dense in this part of the forest, a patch of sky was visible above the camp, and in the mornings the sunlight fell on Hermione's tent, licking its way through the opening and falling onto her face, waking her.

Each morning she would awaken to the heat of the sun, and open her eyes only slightly, squinting at the brightness as she made her way out of bed.

This morning, it was a different sort of heat which awoke her.

The sun would not rise for several hours yet, but Hermione suddenly found herself jolted awake – a large hand had hit her in the face, coming to rest over her forehead. She gasped and sat up quickly, already reaching for the pocket knife she kept stored under her pillow, when she remembered.

Next to her on the narrow cot lay Ron, snoring softly, mouth wide open. Was that drool? He had not even stirred at the small commotion; some warrior he was, thought Hermione wryly.

She found herself staring at him for a long time, just trying to process everything that had happened the day before. Her and Ron… Neville… the tournament… Harry…

_Harry._

Something inside Hermione had shattered when he had been taken. A sinking feeling in her stomach, she climbed over Ron, careful not to disturb him, quickly dressed and left the tent. She looked out over the silent camp, which had been her home for so long now, thinking of all her friends and comrades as they slept silently, innocently, unknowing of their fates. How many of them would not make it till twilight had passed, to see another moon come to rest in their little window to the skies above?

She felt remorse for them. Yet something inside her, something selfish and uncompromising that she had never felt before, was relentless to get Harry back. The stand against Riddle would be taken, and it would be taken today – they had waited long enough, lived long enough confined behind bars with bark and roofs with leaves. It was time.

She thought again of Ron and Harry, who had lived in here their whole lives. The joy on their faces when they had first seen the world outside she would not soon forget, and she knew that when she would fight later it would not only be for the parents she had never known but for Harry and Ron's freedom too, and all the others who had been driven into exile by the Dark Lord…

There was a thought. She frowned for a moment, considering. To an onlooker Hermione looked perfectly still, but her mind was working at full speed. Finally, she had made her decision. She slowly crept back into her tent and packed a few choice belongings, took one last look at her sleeping – friend? That was a question for another time – and left.

On her way out of the camp she grabbed her bow. If she made haste, and if Harry and Ron's recollections had been accurate, she would be there and back again before high noon.

…

"Hermione?" Ron groaned, his arm moving across the cot to wrap around- wait.

He sat up, confused. There was no Hermione on this cot. Did he imagine everything that had happened yesterday?

His heart sank (and yet felt oddly elated at the same time). No, because then Harry would be snoring on another cot in the same tent, and he clearly was not. He was held captive by Lord Riddle, on who knows what hour, and by the sounds coming from outside the camp was beginning to gear up for the battle.

So where was Hermione? She must be outside getting ready, Ron thought, jumping off the cot and picking up his tunic on the floor.

He left the tent to find the camp in a state; people were milling about carrying weapons and armour, and shouting orders or names. Ron grabbed the arm of someone hurrying past – the person dropped all the shields he had been trying to maneuver, and they fell to the forest floor with a crash.

"Oh, sorry mate," Ron told Neville, bending down to help him pick them up.

"Ron," Neville said distractedly. "Don't worry, I'm just taking these to Sir Lupin."

"I'll help you," Ron said, picking up the last few shields. "Say, have you seen Hermione about?" He tried, and failed, to sound casual.

"I thought she was with you," Neville said absently, already on his way again.

"She is probably with Lupin," Ron mused. Where else would she be?

The boys walked along in silence for a bit. Finally, Neville took a deep breath.

"So, today is the day."

"Looks like it."

Neville turned to look at Ron, anguish painted on his face. "It's all my fault!"

Ron raised his eyebrows. He could pin what happened yesterday on quite a few people – including himself, Lupin, Hermione, Lady Ginevra, Lord Riddle or even King Albus for leaving his kingdom to Riddle's mercy - but Neville wasn't among them. "_Your_ fault?" he asked incredulously. "Why?"

"Well," Neville started, "If I had not been so rubbish a shot, perhaps Riddle would not have seen Harry as such a threat. Or if I had not distracted him before he made his shot, or-"

Ron cut him off. "You can see how ridiculous that is, right?" Neville stayed silent. Suddenly something hit him. "Your grandmother. What happened to her?"

To Ron's surprise, Neville smiled a little. "She was ready to jump Riddle's soldiers herself. But I got her out of there with the other women and children. She was halfway to Hogsmeade when I left her to rejoin the fight."

"The village by the castle, right?" Ron asked. He knew of several villages on the edge of the forest; Hagrid had always suspected he might have come from one of them when he was little, though he might have also been left by a traveller. The forest was big though, so there was no way of knowing for certain.

"Yes, that's the one. We have a nice little cottage with a garden, I grow herbs there you know, and our neighbours are great. We have the Lovegoods on one side; I used to play with their daughter Luna when we were younger but we don't see much of each other anymore… and then there is Arthur of Burrow and his family on the other-"

"Wait," Ron said suddenly. "Did you say Arthur of Burrow?" He was sure that name was familiar…

"Yes," Neville looked puzzled. He looked at Ron for a long moment. "Oh," he said suddenly, "You know them. It is the family of Lady Ginevra, the girl in the castle."

Oh, that must be why that name sounded familiar. Burrow.

"They are a noble family?" Ron asked. He wasn't sure why he was so interested.

"Well, no," Neville said. "Actually Sir Arthur – or Arthur as he insists I call him – gave up his title when he married Molly Prewett. She was not a noble, but he loved her, and left his estate behind to be with her."

"That's a very romantic story," Ron said, smiling and thinking of Hermione.

"Rotten luck though," Neville continued. They had almost reached Lupin's tent now, and he sped up, anxious to get rid of the heavy shields he was carrying. "Not only did the family lose Ginevra, they also lost their youngest son. He disappeared into this very forest."

And with that he dumped the shields unceremoniously on the broad table Lupin was standing by, smiled at Ron and hurried away, leaving Ron standing, something strange stirring in his stomach.

Whatever conclusions he might have reached at that moment were cut off, however, by Lupin approaching him.

"Ah Ron, you are awake. Good. Now, if you would not mind showing me to Hermione, I wish to have a-"

Ron looked up at Lupin, startled. "She's not with you?"

...

Hermione was lost. Drat those dratted boys all the way to… something dratted! She should have known their sense of direction was inferior to the standard she was accustomed to, they had spent their whole lives in a forest! They made their way by looking at the shapes of roots on the ground or the indents of bark on the trunks of trees, after all.

This had been a stupid idea. As clever as she was, Hermione had a tendency to act rashly without thinking of the consequences – as witnessed yesterday when she got Harry imprisoned, and again today when she would get herself devoured by some big, hairy-

A figure emerged in front of her so suddenly that she jumped backwards – and when she had a proper look she screamed.

It was the terrible monster from the stories! All the time she had not believed such a creature existed, yet here it was in front of her, colossal and hairy and… speaking to her?

"Who – are – yeh?" It repeated, clearly thinking she didn't understand him.

Hermione took a deep breath. She was still alive. Maybe she could buy some time, and… something.

"I'm… I'm Hermione," she said.

"Hermione," the giant repeated. "I'm Hagrid. Nice to meet you."

Hermione's eyes widened. _This_ was Hagrid? Harry and Ron had described him as tall, not… oh, but what did Harry and Ron know of normal size proportions? She could have slapped herself.

Instead she squealed and launched herself at Hagrid, throwing her arms around his middle.

Hagrid was so taken aback by this, he didn't react at first. After a few seconds, he patted her gently on the head. She would check for a concussion later.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said shyly, pulling away and stepping back to look up into the bearded face. "I've just been looking for you, I can't believe I found you."

Behind Hagrid a ragged, massive dog slowly peered out from behind a tree, whimpering a little.

"Oh Fang yeh old coward," Hagrid said, distracted for a moment. "She's not gonna hurt yeh-" he turned to Hermione, eyes narrowed. "Are yet?"

"No, no, of course not," Hermione said quickly. "I… Ron and Harry are my friends."

At hearing the names of his charges, Hagrid's eyes went wide. "Ron? Harry? Where are they? Are they alright? Oh Her-my-nee tell me everything."

"Her_mio_ne," Hermione corrected out of habit. Why did everyone always get her name wrong? "And, well…" she hesitated. "I live in a rebel camp closer to Hogswarth castle. It is led by Sir Lupin, I believe you know him?" Hagrid nodded, impatiently. "Harry and Ron… found the camp." She decided to leave out the bit of how she had almost killed them. "They stayed with us for a while, as we planned to attack the castle. But, well… something happened." She looked down. This was harder than she thought. "Ron, Harry and myself headed up to the Castle, for a scout mission. Only… Harry was captured."

Hermione had not expected the roar that followed. Hagrid leapt past Hermione, his giant footsteps rebounding on the forest floor. "SHOW ME THE WAY!" Hagrid roared, crashing through the underbrush, Hermione following behind him at a run.

Well, it was what she had hoped, if slightly more abrupt. She would have time to explain everything on the way, and hopefully the long walk would relax Hagrid a bit, couldn't have him storm into the camp like this. She knew that he would want to protect his boys, and that he deserved to be a part of this fight.


	16. A Mystery Solved

There was something he had overlooked, Lord Riddle just knew it. He raked his brain, trying to put the pieces together. He knew it was obvious, like one of those puzzles where you cannot see the full picture until you have put in that small last piece, which made sense of all the other individual ones. The boy… something about that boy struck a chord with him. He had killed a lot of people, yet it was like that boy… had he seen him before? And his kills with a bow! The likes of those had not been seen since…

…

Ginny paced in her room. She had not slept all night. She had completely blurred through the ball the night before, hardly caring that she was made to dance with the repulsing Draco of Slyth, whose smirk had been unbearable.

She knew she had to do something, get Harry out. If it was only her life on the line, she would not hesitate of course; she didn't know what exactly had caused her to feel so strongly for a man she had never met before, but she knew that it felt real, and that if he died, she would be as good as dead herself. Besides, her alternative was marrying Riddle, not exactly an existence she was keen to secure. But she knew that Riddle had he: if she was discovered it would not be her own head on a plate, it would be those of her redheaded, no-face relatives.

Although she had looked for any sign of a family member at the tournament, all Ginny had found was Harry.

And yet… of course there had been his red headed companion. He looked about her own age, and maybe… but it was impossible. Harry did not come from the village, and though she knew her particularly vibrant shade of hair was unusual, she did not delude herself to think that she was the only person in the kingdom who possessed it. She put the thought out of her mind, this was about helping Harry.

But what could she do?

Presently, Parvarti entered the room quietly, carrying Ginny's gown for the day. Ginny spun around to face her, and, making sure she was alone, pulled Parvarti towards her.

"Any news?" she whispered urgently.

"Of the prisoner?" Parvarti asked. "I heard rumours, but…"

"What rumours, Parvarti?" Ginny asked sharply.

Parvarti blinked, bemused at Ginny's intensity. "Well, of execution, milady, but what… Ginny, what's wrong?" For Ginny had sunk to the floor, where she sat blankly, staring at nothing.

"No." Ginny whispered faintly. "This cannot happen."

Sometimes Parvarti did not understand her mistress. Ginny was noble, selfless and brave, but she was also temperamental and had a sometimes life threatening need to see justice. She feared for her, but also admired her greatly. But she was at a loss for how to respond to her outbursts sometimes, both as a servant and as a friend.

But just then, the door opened again, and in stode Lavender – carrying a long object wrapped in cloth and a fierce look of determination which Parvarti had never seen on her face before.

"Maybe this will help, milady," said Lavender, unwrapping the cloth and revealing a shiny, silver sword with a golden hilt adorned with rubies.

Both Ginny and Parvarti stared at their friend in shock.

"I know it's not much…" Lavender said sheepishly, "But it's his. I think it must be a family heirloom, and I figured… better we get it than Riddle, right?"

Without a word Ginny rose from the floor and crossed the room, enveloping Lavender in a fierce hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

Lavender smiled as they pulled away. "I still don't know if it will do any good."

Ginny took the sword, examining it. It was extraordinary, sure, and a good blade (based on her limited knowledge of blades), but…

Suddenly, she heard a gasp behind her and turned to find Parvarti looking at the sword, wide eyed as comprehension dawned on her face.

"I know who he is."

…

Riddle rose. His pale face had, if possible, paled even further. "I know who he is," he whispered to the empty throne room.


	17. Hagrid's Surprise

"So… yeh're close with my boys?"

Hagrid had finally lost some of his initial vigour, and had slowed down enough so Hermione could keep a steady, endurable pace next to him. He had been silent until now though; Hermione had had trouble consolidating the kindhearted, joyful man she had heard stories about with the frightening one before her, but she had attributed his behaviour to worry for Harry and had not questioned it.

Now she looked up at him, and found that Hagrid was surveying her kindly, black eyes bright beneath bushy eyebrows.

"Yes," she replied. "We met in the forest, I…" she hesitated, "I thought they might… be Riddle's spies… so I, um, attacked them," she finally managed to stammer.

To her surprise Hagrid let out a roar of laughter. "Ha! Riddle's spies. I bet you gave them a good fright though, am I right? I worried about them meeting girls for the first time."

Hermione blushed. "I think that might have given me the tactical advantage, yes."

Hagrid chuckled. "Fine lads though, excellent figh'ers. The things Ron can do with a sword… and I tell yeh, Harry's bowmanship is unsurpassed, it is."

Hermione smiled at this, but said nothing. This was not the time or the place to brag.

Hagrid walked on, looking thoughtful. "Well," he continued slowly, "except for by his father, I s'pose."

Hermione frowned. "Lord James? You knew him?" Hermione had of course heard snippets of the tragic story of Lord James and Lady Lily, and how they and their son had lost their lives in the forest that fateful night 16 years ago. And when Harry had appeared in the camp, she had heard whispers, of how he could have survived, and what Lord Riddle would do if he knew. But she did not know the whole story, and it seemed that Harry had plenty of blanks to fill, too. Hermione, being naturally inquisitive and seeking knowledge wherever she could, was actually very keen to learn more about the Lord and Lady of Godricshollow.

"Oh, I knew him," Hagrid sighed. "Lady Lily, too. Magnificent woman. She was beautiful, and kind… fiercely independent. I've never met any woman like her – well, until today o'course," Hagrid winked at Hermione, who blushed and smiled. "James and Lily always treated me kindly, and it was a sore loss to hear of 'em killed. It has been an honour, raising their child." Hagrid sniffed a little, and for a while he was silent.

"I lost my parents, too," Hermione blurted out suddenly. Ron and Harry had been right, there was something about Hagrid which inspired confidence and trust; there were few people she would have admitted such a thing to only hours after having made their acquaintance. "I was only a baby when it happened. I think they were murdered by Lord Riddle, too… I'm not sure. I was raised by my nursemaid, and she… she never talked about them much."

Hagrid turned, frowning. "I would expect tha's only left you mighty more curious if anything."

Hermione nodded. "She wanted to protect me from the pain, I understand, but… the thing is," she said, suddenly feeling that she needed to get it all off her chest, "at least Harry knew who his parents were! He might never have met them, and that is horrible, but he knows the little things: he takes after his father in looks, he told me, he has his mother's eyes, his skills with a bow… I don't know in what ways I am like my parents, whose archery skills I take after…" she sighed.

"You are an archer too?" Hagrid asked, surprised.

Hermione nodded.

"And you said that you are in Lupin's rebel camp?"

"Yes, he recruited us from Mugglewood, where me and Minerva – my nursemaid – had been living."

Hagrid suddenly stopped, dropping his pack on the forest floor. Hermione continued on for a few paces before stopping too, realizing her big companion was no longer next to her. "What are you doing?" she asked. "We have to make haste if we-"

"Show me," Hagrid said simply, indicating the bow and quiver she had slung over her shoulder. "Show me what you can do."

What an odd request, Hermione thought. After a moment she relented – if this was what it took to make Hagrid continue on, then fine. She set down her pack, and pulled an arrow out of her quiver. She ran her fingers down the arrow in a practiced manner, before taking a hold of her bow and stringing it. She could do this in her sleep, and it took her only moments before she had the arrow balanced on the bowstring, holding it laxed and turning to Hagrid, who was watching her with a look she couldn't interpret. It was disconcerting.

"Name your target," she said, eager to get this bizarre test of her skills over with. Did he want to see if she was better than Harry? 'Is he one of _those_ fathers?' she thought, remembering Amos Diggory, Cedric's father, after she had beaten his son in both archery and hand-to-hand combat practice two years previous – and then immediately felt shameful, because of course Amos had suffered an unthinkable loss not long afterwards, and had left the camp, heading for Mugglewood never to be heard from again.

Hagrid considered for a moment, then strode away and then carved a rough 'X' into the bark of a tree a good distance away. Not an easy distance, but in no way challenging for a skilled archer, Hermione thought.

Without further ado, Hermione lifted her bow and pulled her elbow back, feeling the familiar ease of the motion and the well-trained muscles working to stretch the string out as far as it would go. Archery was like a dance, truly in her bones. She let the arrow soar, with the always-comforting knowledge that it would head home – and it did, embedding itself deeply into the tree at exactly the centre of the X.

Hagrid raised an eyebrow. "Impressive," he said gruffly.

"Thanks," Hermione said, bemused. "Can we go?"

"Just one more," Hagrid said. Great.

"Fine, but then we have to go, Hagrid," Hermione sighed.

And so Hagrid went – and went a bit further, and further yet again. The target was further than it had been at the tournament, when Hermione had shot the arrow for Harry and cleaved Riddle's down the middle; it was an impossible shot for most archers. Hermione felt a twinge of nervousness – this truly was a test of her skills. She glanced at Hagrid, who was walking back towards her, and felt something else stir in her: pride, and a deep desire to prove herself, both to Hagrid and to whatever long-lost relative who left her this extraordinary gift. Hagrid clearly didn't think she could do it, but she would show him. She was Hermione, and she could do this.

She looked into her quiver; she had brought a good number of arrows with her. She carefully selected one, and loaded her bow for the second time. The X was marked on a tree so far away she could hardly distinguish its shape – but hardly was just another way of saying 'only just', Hermione thought stubbornly.

She pulled her arm back. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a fraction of a second – and fired. She and Hagrid watched the arrow cut through the air with a _whoosh!_ and hit the marked tree: embedding itself in the upper left corner of the X, right at the end.

"Good shot," Hagrid said. "I didn't expect you to hit the centre, the fact that you even his the X at all-" he began, but Hermione was already loading her bow again, and shook her head.

"I'm not finished," she said. She had decided to prove, once and for all, just what kind of archer she was.

She shot again, this time aiming for the upper right corner of the X, which she also hit. Twice more she shot, hitting the lower left and right corners of the X, forming a perfect square made of arrows.

Hagrid had said nothing all this time, and Hermione silently loaded her bow for the sixth time that day, and lifted it. "This is for Harry," she whispered, and fired. The arrow soared through the air, and completed the X, hitting the target dead centre.

She turned to Hagrid, and raised an eyebrow.

Hagrid just looked at her as though he had seen a ghost. Finally, he cleared his throat. "No one could have done that better," he said. "Now, let's get a move on. I have matters to discuss with your mighty leader." And with that, he continued on, leaving a very bewildered Hermione to follow in his wake.

…

Hagrid and Hermione's arrival at the camp caused a bit of an uproar. Seeing Hagrid set a lot of them running, screaming that the rumours of a monster living in the forest all these years had been true. It took Hermione shouting for order for several minutes before finally, the campers calmed down long enough to let Hermione introduce Hagrid to everyone.

Lupin and Ron ran up at that point, but anything Ron might have been about to say to Hermione about her unexplained absence died on his lips the moment he saw Hagrid with her.

"My boy!" Hagrid yelled gruffly, making his way through the confused campers to embrace Ron fiercely, making the young man disappear from view completely, engulfed in Hagrid's massive arms.

"Ha'id!" came Ron's muffled reply. "Wha'fu din'ere?"

"Wha'? Oh, sorry Ron." Hagrid released Ron, who smiled as he took a few gulps of air.

"I said, what are you doing here?"

Hagrid beamed. "It was all 'ermione! She came all the way to my hut to get me! Thought you'd need me, after everythin'."

Ron smiled sadly. "She was right."

After a moment, Lupin cleared his throat and stepped forward towards the two.

"Hagrid," he said warmly. "It must have been…"

"Too many years to count," Hagrid said, clapping Lupin on the back so vigorously that Ron had to hurry over and help Lupin keep from falling over. "Listen," he continued, "I'm 'ere to help rescue Harry. But I need to talk to you, in private."

Lupin raised an eyebrow, but nodded. And with a final smile and ruffle of Ron's hair, Hagrid left with Lupin, leaving Ron and Hermione standing behind.


	18. Freedom

Lavender Brown was a simple serving girl. She had no hopes or dreams of her own, knowing that she was not entitled to such luxuries. No, Lavender would live and die in this castle, serving Lord Riddle until she was too old to lift her arms. Then she would be disposed of - Lavender had seen it happen many times before. Lord Riddle had almost as little tolerance for the elderly as he did for the peasants... yet Lavender often wondered why Riddle himself never seemed to age. Some said he drank virgin blood to stay young, but that seemed a silly bedtime story parents told to scare their children. Lavender thought that it was simply the cruel man's stubborn disposition which prevented him from allowing his body to age. Or die, probably. Certainly there didn't seem to ever be an end to his terrifying reign.

One thing Lavender did have, however, was loyalty. Loyalty to her mistress, Ginny, who through a stroke of dumb luck - or terrible misfortune - had found herself the desired bride of Riddle. Why he had chosen Ginny, among all the noble children, was beyond anyone's guesses, although Ginny's beauty was not easily dismissed. None the less Ginny grew up as a kind, compassionate and brave girl, and Lavender had admired her silent courage from a distance, wishing that she herself could face her fate with the same strength, head held high, the same determination.

But Lavender was not brave. She watched Ginny and Parvarti's minuscule rebellions, she heard of others in the castle who had tried and failed to stand up to Riddle...and yet she could not do it, she could never do it. And after Riddle had had her punished for disobeying an order, for delivering a dress directly to Ginny instead of to him for inspection, she lost any small desire for rebellion she might have had. No, she never wished to be brave.

Yet here she was - in Ginny's chambers with the lost sword of James of Godricshollow, that she had stolen from right under Riddle's nose. What had possessed her to commit this act, at this moment, she couldn't tell. Yet this act of bravery would prove more important to the downfall of Lord Riddle than Lavender would ever realise.

Presently, Ginny was holding the sword, staring in awe at Parvarti as she recounted a story Lavender had heard many times before, about how James and Lily of Godricshollow had been ambushed and murdered by Lord Riddle 16 years ago, and how although no one had ever found the body of the infant, their sole heir Harry had been presumed dead as well. Yet he was a boy, or man, of the right age, with the right features, with the right sword. Parvarti had made the connection which Lavender had missed... but then she hadn't looked as closely at the black-haired stranger as her friend, being more interested in his red-haired companion.

"Harry of Godricshollow is alive," Ginny breathed. All three girls were silent for a moment, letting this new development sink in. It was unbelievable, incredible, exceptionally lucky... Except.

"And Lord Riddle's got him locked in the dungeon," Lavender whispered, hardly realising that she was speaking out loud.

All three girls fell silent again. What could they do? Three young girls, barely of age, against an entire army, not to mention Lord Riddle himself, it seemed-

"We have to rescue him." It was Ginny, of course it was. Lavender sighed. If there was ever a day she should have stayed in bed...

...

Lavender had been right. It proved almost impossible to get to the dungeons, and three times they met guards and had to come up with excuses. It worked well with Crabbe and Goyle, but the third time they encountered Severus Snape, the snake of a court physician who guarded the entrance to the dungeons. He did not let them through. Not until Ginny threatened him with Lord James' sword did Severus' facade break, and when he blanched and lowered his guard slightly, it was enough for Lavender and Parvarti to catch him off guard and wrestle him to the floor, and for all three girls to knock him out and lock him in a closet.

"I wonder what made him pause," Ginny mused, weighing the sword in her hands experimentally. "Surely I don't look that terrifying with this thing? I've never had any lessons or anything, after all."

"I would be scared of you," Parvarti said encouragingly, and the procession moved on into the dark depths that held the true heir to the sword, soon forgetting all about the greasy-haired potions concocter.

In truth, Severus Snape had hesitated for a whole other reason, when he saw the young redhead holding the sword of Godricshollow. It has brought back memories of a different time, with a very different redhead but holding that same sword - but that is a story for another time.

...

Ginny, Parvarti and Lavender moved past the barred doors, Ginny purposefully leading the way with the sword, which almost seemed to gleam in the dark, lighting their way. Finally, they reached their destination.

"Quick," Ginny whispered to Parvarti, who clumsily handed her the set of keys they had snatched off Snape's belt. After a few tries, Ginny found the right key and unlocked the door, hurrying inside with Parvarti right behind her. Lavender grabbed the keys out of the lock and followed after them, and gasped at what she saw.

There, on his side on the floor, was none other than Harry of Godricshollow, in the very shirtless flesh. Lavender and Parvarti both blushed and looked away, but Ginny seemed to be beyond formalities. She ran to Harry, helping him sit up - which seemed to cause him great pain.

"Oh Harry," Ginny said soothingly, "you have been beaten."

And indeed he had. Lavender felt a pang of sympathy, and solidarity, with this stranger, because she recognised the tell-tale red lines running down the boy's back. She knew what that felt like.

"G-Ginny?" Harry said groggily, trying to focus on her face. "What are you... what's happening?"

"We are here to rescue you," Ginny said - then giggled. "I'm sorry," she said, because Harry looked even more bewildered than before. "It just seems like such a reckless move... Oh but Harry, I had to come! If Lord Riddle finds out who you are..."

"Wait," said Harry, more alert now, "How did you... my sword!" he had just noticed the discarded object at Ginny's feet.

"Oh." Ginny blushed. "Lavender took it, before the guards got a hold of it. We brought it back to you."

Harry's eyes met Lavender's for the first time, and she saw a kindness and compassion there she had only ever seen in her mistress. She suddenly felt a rush of understanding for all those soldiers who Lord James had commanded, that had been willing to follow him into battle in King Albus' stead. If James had been anything like his son, Lavender knew that this was a man she would follow anywhere.

"Thank you," said Harry.

"I... I have a shirt for you," Lavender mumbled, and reached for the bundled cloth she had brought. She had almost forgotten she even had it.

Harry grinned. "Thank you again." He took the shirt and put it on quickly, groaning slightly as his wounds met the coarse fabric. "Now let us get out of here. I don't want to imagine what would happen if Riddle found out who I was!"

"Well," said a high-pitched voice behind them. "Maybe it is time to find out."

Lavender gasped and whipped around, to find herself face to face with her worst nightmare. She heard Harry get to his feet behind her, presumably with Ginny's help, but she couldn't take her eyes off Riddle's. She felt cold, it was like her heart had stopped pounding. Such pure, unmeasurable fear was running through her veins that she could hardly think, hardly breathe, hardly move.

"So we meet again, Harry of Godricshollow. Clearly killing you once was not enough." Riddle's words were calm, calculated. He smiled. "No matter. I shall relish doubly at your demise this time around."

For a moment, everyone in the cell stood completely still. But suddenly there was a flurry of movement, and all Lavender could do was hold onto Parvarti's arm as she was dragged out the cell - she saw Harry behind her sheltering Ginny, as Riddle moved towards them, grinning maliciously, his own emerald-hilted sword raise, while Harry's ruby-hilted was limp by his side, Harry himself frozen in shock.

Parvati gasped as she turned and saw what was happening, and she let go of Lavender so suddenly that Lavender stumbled and almost fell. Her friend was running back, brandishing a rock -where did she get that?- and, she was hurtling herself at Riddle, the stone hit him, he stumbled... Lavender was still just standing there, as though paralysed, watching the scene unfold. Parvarti had knocked Riddle to the floor but he was still conscious, Harry and Ginny jumped past him, following right behind Parvarti as they fled the cage.

"Lavender, LET'S GO!" it was Parvarti, or was it Ginny?

Lavender was only aware of the cold metal in her right hand. How long had that been there? Her eyes snapped up, hot air rushing in her ears, because she finally saw her path, and knew with perfect clarity what to do.

She bolted - but not for the exit. Ignoring the cries behind her, Lavender sprinted back towards the cell where Riddle was getting to his feet, his snake-like eyes glinting, reflected in the massive bundle of keys she held out before her. She reached the door right before he did, and slammed it - shut! Riddle roared in fury and lunged against the bars, and she felt something wet, but it didn't matter, because she had turned the key, locking in the prince of darkness, saving them all.

She looked into his furious eyes, and saw nothing but malice.

She turned to her three friends, who were all staring at her with a most comical mixture of relief, fear, shock and horror.

She then looked down, to see her grey shirt smeared with dark red, redder than the deepest burgundy gown Ginny had ever worn, redder even than the Godricshollow rubies. Lord Riddle had run her through with his sword.

Lavender frowned. She saw her friends rush towards her, she felt herself falling, she felt the keys still clutched in her hand fall heavily to the floor which was suddenly upon her. She saw Ginny's tears, Parvarti's wide, unbelieving eyes, Harry's shock and anguish, and she smiled. She would have liked to have seen that red-headed friend of his, just one more time.

And thus the serving girl Lavender Brown found her courage, and found her freedom.


	19. Promises

Hermione half-walked half-jogged after Ron as he stormed out to the edge of the camp.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? Ron, come on! Just let it go!"

"Let it go?" Ron roared, finally turning to face her.

"We are at war, Hermione, and you were gone! I woke up," he lowered his voice a little, and his ears had turned an interesting shade of pink, "and you were gone!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, what, you assumed that the lackeys of Lord Riddle had, after all these years, inexplicably managed to locate our camp, sneak past our guards, find my tent, kidnap me without you or anyone else noticing and be back on their merry way before daybreak?" She put her hands on her hips. "Honestly."

Ron looked a little sheepish. "Well... still. Going out into the forest, by yourself, who knows what could have happened."

"I was alone when you found me, remember?" Hermione retorted.

"Yes, and if we hadn't saved you you'd have been overpowered by that... snatcher!"

"Outlaw, Ronald," Hermione corrected automatically.

"Looked like he was ready to snatch you up to me," Ron murmured.

"What was that Ronald?"

Ron threw up his arms in frustration. "That is not even the point, Hermione! You... you just left!"

"Yes, I believe we covered-"

"No, Hermione," Ron said more intently, stepping closer to her. "You just left me."

Oh, that was what it was about. Hermione sighed, and closed the distance between him, linking her arms around Ron's neck. He tried to pull away, leading to a short and half-amusing tug of war which Hermione won.

"I just left you," Hermione echoed quietly. "And this upset you." It wasn't a question, yet she waited for his reply.

"Yes," he said simply.

She sighed. "Look, Ron..." she began, but before she could continue, Ron had ducked out of her arms, and was moving backwards.

"No," he said, looking a little panicked. "No, I get it. I don't want to hear it."

Okay, now Hermione was confused. "Get what, exactly?"

"I get it, alright? Last night was a mistake, you don't feel the same way, you are in love with Harry! I can see why, he is all dark and handsome. But whatever, I don't even care!"

Well... what could she do but laugh? Ron looked positively affronted at her reaction, which only made her laugh harder. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, and tried to take deep breaths to steady herself.

"Ron," she finally managed to stammer out, "First of all: I am not in love with Harry - though it sounds a little bit like you are. 'Dark and handsome'?" she giggled again. "Second of all," she moved towards him again and was inwardly relieved he didn't resist, "You are an idiot."

And she kissed him, softly. At first he resisted, then he began kissing back, and it was all Hermione could do to keep her focus. She pulled away slowly, amused at how it was Ron who now didn't want to let go.

"But," she said quietly, taking Ron's hand in hers and beginning to move back into the camp, "I did leave without you." When he only looked at her, she took that as consent to listen to her side before he jumped to conclusions again. "Look, Ron... I have been alone for a long time. Always, even. I've been with Minerva, sure, and Lupin is like a father to me... but when it mattered, I was the only one I could count on." She paused, and took a deep breath. She looked away from Ron, letting her eyes roam across the camp. "Until now."

She didn't dare look back at Ron, scared at the rejection she might find there. But he only squeezed her hand tighter, and once again she felt tears well up in her eyes, for a very different reason. "It just... takes a little getting used to. My habits are very set, you know. I'm sorry," she finally whispered.

She couldn't see him clearly for the tears that clouded her vision, but she felt strong arms wrap around her, and pressed her face into his chest.

"I get it, Hermione," Ron whispered into her hair, "believe me, I do. Until I met you, I only ever had two people who I... loved. That's different now."

Hermione pulled away, and once again their lips met. She hoped her kiss could convey her feelings, since words were failing her just now.

When they eventually pulled away, Ron smiled, and cupped her cheek.

"But Hermione," he said seriously, and she raised her eyes to meet his, "we are heading into battle today. We are going to be fighting for our lives, for Harry, and for our freedom. I need you to promise me, that if you need me... you call me. Don't be a hero."

Hermione laughed weakly. "Well, I can't promise that." She paused. "But I promise, that we are in this together. If you promise too."

"I promise."

…

It was not long before all the preparations were made, and the camp was ready to move. Remus looked around at the anxious faces - some were old, and some were weak. Men and women alike had pledged their allegiance to him and the cause, either out of loyalty to Albus or James, or pure hatred of Lord Riddle. And they all looked to Remus to lead them, in the place of other, greater men.

Ever since Remus had heard of Lily and James' murders, he knew that he had to be a part of the rebellion against Riddle - but leading it? That had come sneaking up on him, like a wolf in the night, and Remus had been powerless to resist the current of change which had swept him along, to the front. There was a lot of resistance and unease in the people of Hog, and Remus had quickly gathered that not only did they need someone to unite them, but he could be that person.

And here he was.

He tried to catch the eyes of every single rebel who had trusted him, who was trusting him now to do the right thing. Was he? Sure, the rebellion was long overdue... but it was hardly a secret that the trigger was Harry's capture. Was Harry that important? Remus of course felt strongly for the boy, as he did for his sister, because of who their parents had been, but the others...

Looking around the camp, Remus suddenly realised something: the people there were not being led anywhere; they had chosen to be there, and they were choosing now to take a stand for the kingdom, and for Harry.

Harry was not only a likeable, strong young man... he was a symbol. In a lot of the same ways that Remus was. People were willing to fight and die for him because the coming of Harry was like the coming of hope. Remus had seen the change in the camp since Harry and Ron's arrival - of course they had not known that a Godricshollow heir had been in their midst all along - people had become more aware, trained harder, there had been a fire in their eyes that had not been there before. For the first time, the rebels started to believe that they could win.

He looked out over his camp with pride. He saw the faces of those he knew well; Seamus of Fin, Dean Thomas, little Luna who had just wandered into the camp one day and had stayed with them ever sine, his old friends Shacklebolt and Hestia. Lady Charity, the girls Alicia and Angelina, whose parents Lord Riddle had murdered personally... and their newest recruit Neville. A boy so touched by the rebellion, so willing to fight for what was right, not out of any loyalty but simply because of a desire to do the right thing. For all these people, Remus would fight today. For all of them, and all the rest, and James and Lily too. For their children.

Speaking of... where had Hermione got to now? He sighed. He was truly happy that she had found Ron, but this was not the time to lose her focus.

He had spoken to Hagrid - dear old Hagrid, how he had been missed! - and he had known, without Remus having to explain, who Hermione was. Remus was surprised, and yet he was not. Harry and Hermione were truly so much alike, and not just in terms of their archery skills. They had the same heart, the same passion, and the same ability to keep cool when it mattered. And Hermione was so much like Lily... and James, too. Of course Hagrid, having raised her twin brother, would realise it.

And they had gained a powerful new ally, too. It would ruin the element of surprise, for sure, but... Remus had a feeling that was not an issue anymore anyway. Riddle was too clever, they were in a race against time.

He took a deep breath.

"Above all this is for your freedom, Sirius," he whispered.

It was time.


	20. The Battle, part 1

Harry, stood in the ruins, staring down upon the utter destruction that had been caused. He felt tears run down his cheeks, but hardly noticed.

How had this happened?

…

12 hours earlier:

"Ginny! Ginny, we gotta go, GINNY!"

She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, pulled along pathways, up stairs, past windows, rushing blood, red hands, did they forget the keys down there? Faster, keep moving... what was happening?

"Wait," she panted, finding her voice hoarse, her throat dry.

"No time," Harry panted, as he and Parvarti continued to drag the stunned girl through the corridors. "He can't be far behind."

So they did forget the keys down there. Parvarti had tears streaming down her face. It's not like they could have taken the body with them anyway...

"Oh god," Ginny felt herself breathe, and felt her eyes burn, her body shudder. The body.

"Ginny," Harry said, whirling around abruptly and grabbing her shoulders. He too had tears in his eyes. "We HAVE to keep moving. Ginny, I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around her as she continued to shake.

"She sacrificed herself for us," Parvarti's voice sounded behind Harry, shaky but firm. "We can't let that go to waste."

The way she said it was enough to break both Ginny and Harry out of their shock and despair. They separated, and Ginny took a deep breath, calming herself.

"Right," she said, and put her hand on Harry's arm. The one still tightly grasping the sword of Godric Gryffindor. "What is the plan?"

"Uh," Harry said, his eyes flickering between the two young women. "Plan?"

Ginny felt herself fill with despair again. Of course Harry didn't have much of a plan, did he, considering it was the girls who had rescued him. And here they were, a servant and two prisoners, in a castle full of guards and with an extremely angry dark lord hot on their heels...

"We have to fight," Ginny said, glaring at both as if they were going to object. "Riddle knows where we are, he knows what we've done, and it is a matter of mere minutes before he escapes, considering we left the keys behind." At Parvarti's shameful look she added, "Which was no one's fault, it just happened. It would not have given us much more time, and it is not like there is a back door - we have no choice but to fight our way out."

She looked at them both in turn, waiting for them to chime in with ideas, but was only met with silence. She took a deep breath. "Look... it is a ridiculous plan, the three of us taking on Riddle's army," she started. "But if I am going out, it will not be cowering in a corner, begging for mercy. It will be like Lavender - fighting. Doing my part to save the ones I care about, to restore some sense of peace and justice to this forsaken kingdom. And if I have to do it alone then-"

"No one is going alone," a voice spoke, and Ginny, Harry and Parvarti whirled around in shock. From around the corridor, out strode two identical red-headed boys, older than Ginny, followed by an older red-haired man, a young woman, a handful of servants, and the little cook Flitwick.

"What-" Parvarti began.

"Good thing we found you in time," the tiny cook squeaked from the back of the group. "We dispatched a group to your chambers, too, Lady Ginevra, and the kitchen guards are all taken care of. The rebels are here." His eyes met Harry's, who gasped.

"The rebels, they have come?" he asked. "So it is truly time?"

"Indeed," Flitwick continued, "And several of the villagers have joined them. As soon as I heard the commotion, I of course sent word to your family," he continued, again directing his words at Ginny. "I promised your father that if anything like this ever happened..." he trailed off, smiling.

"My...?" Ginny looked up, at the older red-haired man, who was smiling at her, his eyes brimming with tears. "Father," she whimpered, and before she knew it, his arms were wrapped around her for the first time she could remember.

"Hey!" it sounded from somewhere behind Arthur, and Ginny felt more arms wrap around her. Confused, she lifted her head to find the redheaded twins grinning down at her brightly. "So quick to forget us in the family reuinion! Don't worry, we are not offended," one of them said.

"Yeah," the other continued, "After all, you hardly know us. We will be your favourites soon enough."

Ginny laughed through her tears, embracing her brothers happily.

"Not to break this up," the young woman said with a small smile, "But I believe you said something about a certain dark lord knowing where we are... so I suggest we move along to somewhere less open, and regroup. Let's move."

"The rebels have set base in the kitchens," Arthur added, as the group hurried along. "Where did you last see Lord Riddle?"

It was Harry who answered. "The dungeons. We managed to lock him in a cell but he cannot be far behind. You got here just in time."

One of the twins whistled. "That's our sister!" Ginny couldn't hide her grin as they continued down a flight of stairs, down to the kitchens where more rebels waited.

…

Harry gasped as he entered the kitchen, finding it full of rebels from the forest, as well as about a dozen people he did not know. How had they all gotten in there? Must have overpowered the guards - but surely it was only a matter of time before reinforcements came. Looking around, Harry saw perhaps a hundred souls, and knowing more were shattered about the castle, maybe they had a total of 150. Against Riddle's army of thousands. Still, they had the surprise advantage, for however long, and they were already in the castle. So they stood a fighting chance, right?

He tried not to let his uncertainty show, because most eyes were on the newly arrived. Harry, however, scanned the crowd looking for two people in particular: Ron and Hermione. But where were they? He began moving into the mass, desperately hoping that they were there. What had happened to them, after he had been captured...?

"Harry - Harry!" A mass of bushy brown hair was struggling through the crowd, and finally Hermione managed to get to him.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, relieved. And sure enough, right behind her: "Ron! Thank goodness you are both alright."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and threw her arms around him Spluttering through an unexpected mouthful of hair, Harry attempted to give Ron a 'women!' sort of look, but Ron only broke into a wide grin and threw his arms across both of them, hugging them tight.

"Okay..." Harry said after a moment, trying not to sound too pleased, "I missed you guys too... but there is a war to fight."

"Right, right," Ron and Hermione muttered sheepishly, pulling away. Ron cleared his throat and awkwardly patted Harry on the back.

"Oh, mate," Ron said suddenly, "Hagrid is here!"

"What?" Harry couldn't believe it. "Where?" he asked, craning his neck and looking around the room.

"Not in here," Ron said apologetically. "He is waiting in the cluster of trees just off the eastern wall, for the signal. There was no way to bring him into the castle without arousing too much suspicion."

"Speaking of," Hermione said, "we haven't much time as it is. We took out a number of guards on our way in here, and the others will surely notice that they are missing soon."

"Not to mention," Harry grinned slightly despite himself, "Me and Lady Ginevra might have kind of locked Lord Riddle in my cell in the dungeon."

"WHAT?" Ron and Hermione said together, with a mixture of shock and awe.

"Should have seen the look on his face," came Ginny's voice from behind Harry, where she appeared with a shy smile.

"Ah," said Harry. "Allow me to introduce the fair Lady Ginevra, Ginny, these are my friends-"

_BOOOOM!_

A giant crash drowned out anything else Harry was about to say, and the rebels scattered, confused and alarmed. Harry felt blindly for his friends and grabbed a hold of Hermione's arm.

"Ron!" Harry heard Hermione call desperately, "Ron!"

"Come on Hermione," Harry hissed, tugging on her arm, "It has begun. We've got to MOVE!"

Just then, castle guards broke through the kitchen door, and those rebels nearest to them immediately took up the fight. 'Buying the rest of us time to escape,' Harry thought with a pang of horror, but there was nothing they could do right now, except move and regroup. And where was Lupin?

Harry and Hermione found themselves swept up in the crowd of rebels, most of them streaming through the adjacent kitchen door leading to the lower east corridor, others turning to face the opposition, swords drawn and eyes hard. This was not just Harry's fight, he realised, this was everyone's fight. But it was too soon...

"Harry! Harry!" Harry spun around, to find Neville had caught up with him. "Harry, it's me, Neville Longbottom, we met-"

"At the competition, I remember," Harry said quickly. "Listen Neville, have you seen Ron...?"

"Ron?" Someone pushed Neville from behind, sending him stumbling forward, but Hermione and Harry managed to catch his arms and steady him as they moved down the corridor. Hermione was trying to run on her tip-toes, craning her head to see over the many heads around them. "Um, not since just before, when you were talking... Harry, where are we going?"

It was a good question. Without Ginny and Parvarti to guide him, Harry was as lost in this maze of stone as anyone else. Just when he was about to tell this to Neville, Hermione dropped down on her feet again.

"To the courtyard," she said shortly. Off their looks, she rolled her eyes. "You don't think we would barge in here without a plan, did you Harry? Lupin and I have been planning this attack for as long as I can remember! Of course, we expected to be a bit better prepared... but we are here now, and it is time to show Lord Riddle what we are made of."

Despite Hermione's fierce expression and tone, Harry still had his doubts. He wanted, so badly, to see Lord Riddle brought to justice, and it wasn't as though he had never entertained the idea that he himself might be the one to do it, take on Lord Riddle single-handedly (with Ron's help, of course)... but seeing the rebels here now, hearing the battle cries behind him, watching people die? And these people were all here now, today, because of Harry, because he had been foolish and big headed and got caught. And if they failed...

"Harry." Hermione's tone was softer, but stern. "I know what you are thinking, and don't. This is not happening because of you - yes, your heritage and fighting skills make you an important asset to us in the battle, but whether or not the battle happens now or in a year's time, it will not make a difference. Whatever the outcome, know that we are all here for the same purpose, and no one blames you, Harry."

As they turned a corner, they found the hallway ending to an opening and expanding of the walls, forming a large circle of open space with vines growing up the walls, and a circle of columns in the middle with a platform on the top, which extended over the courtyard's walls. Beyond the walls, they would find the castle moat on one side protecting Hogswarth from attackers, and a tower on the other, effectively blocking them from surprise attacks from above - but also hindering an easy escape.

Harry looked at Hermione, worried, but saw only reassurance in her eyes. He sighed. He knew she was right, it was just hard to shake the image of a dying Lavender, who had taken the point of Riddle's sword to allow them a few moments... wait.

"Hermione," Harry said, stopping so suddenly that several rebels bumped into him. Hermione, who had been pulling him forward, lurched to a stop beside him. "Something is wrong."

"What do you-"

"It must have been at least half an hour since we trapped Riddle in the dungeons. We left the keys there with him, well within range of his sword... and it is too quiet. Where are the guards? Aside from the ones in the kitchen..."

Hermione's eyes had gone wide and fearful. "You're right," she breathed. "It's almost like they want us to reach our destination... STOP!" she screamed, and everyone around them halted, looking around confusedly. "Everyone," she shouted, "Everyone GET OUT of the courtyard, it's a-"

"Trap?" a cold voice spoke, softly, yet everyone heard it perfectly. "Indeed it is." The voice was coming from nowhere, and everywhere. Around Harry and Hermione, people looked anxious, fearful. Where was Riddle speaking from?

Harry whirled round to look for him, and instead saw something which chilled him to the very bone: what seemed like hundreds of Riddle's knights were streaming into the courtyard through every door, and some of the ones in the front carried... were those... _heads_?

"Oh god," Hermione breathed, and backed away from the knights and the heads of their friends, instinctively, closer to the courtyard. "Oh god, oh god..."

Harry tried very hard not to look directly at any of the heads - and he tried very, very hard not to notice if any of them had bright red hair.

People were all backing up, their weapons raised, but there was no bravery in anyone's eyes. "Hermione," Harry whispered, "Tell them... tell them to stand their ground, to fight..." But Hermione only shook her head, wide eyes panicked and full of furious, unshed tears. People continued to back up all around them, and they were once again forced into the movement, being pushed towards the centre of the courtyard like sheep for slaughter.

"That's right," the cold voice said again, sending a rush of hatred and panic through Harry. "You did not really think your foolish little plan could best me, in my own castle, did you?" Riddle teased.

"This will never be your castle!" Harry shouted, furious rage replacing his panic. The other rebels looked at him fearfully; Hermione seized his arm and tugged, but he refused to budge. His parents had died fighting, and if he was going out now, that was how he would go, too. "This is the castle of King Albus, and you are nothing but a mere leech, a rodent, feeding on stolen scraps in his absence!"

"How dare you!" The cold voice shrieked - and somehow, Riddle losing control made him a little bit less intimidating. "King Albus... King Albus left you to the wolves! And you dare declare him rightful King, in my castle? I am the rightful King of Hog!"

"He did not leave them," Harry said, calmly. "He entrusted my father to care for the kingdom in his absence. But you killed him!" And with a furious cry, Harry threw himself forward, sword raised, towards the nearest enemy. 'It is Riddle,' he told himself, as blade met blade and he felt his muscles flex, 'it is Riddle, and you are going to show him exactly how much you hate him.'

Harry hardly registered that around him, people had gathered courage from his speech. They were raising their weapons, ready to fight, and when Harry heard another battle cry to his right and found Neville Longbottom slashing at another of Riddle's men, who was so surprised by this unexpected onslaught that he dropped the severed head he had been holding and then proceeded to slip on the blood, the other rebels too joined Neville and Harry, and all around them there was vicious fighting.

…

The rebels were able to hold their own; a group of archers led by Hermione had drawn back to the centre of the courtyard, shielded from battle by the columns holding up the platform and the surrounding rebel fighters, and able to aim their bows towards the back of the enemy lines, close to the doors leading into the courtyard. But as fierce as the rebels were, it did not seem to matter: the knights of Lord Riddle just kept streaming in, and it seemed that every time she shot one down, five would burst through the opening in his place.

"Neville, hold the flank!" Hermione heard Harry call from somewhere to her right, and she turned to see that he had moved back slightly after taking down a big knight. His sword was gleaming with blood, which eerily matched the rubies on the hilt. "Hermione," he called hoarsely, moving towards her, "This is no good. We can't keep this up!" He moved closer to her still, and the rebels allowed him through. When he was very close to her, he lowered his voice. "I need to get to Riddle," he said quietly, so that the archers around them couldn't hear.

Hermione sighed. "And how exactly do you plan to get out of here, Harry?" she gestured around; they were not short of pathways, but all twelve entrances were crawling with enemies. "Even if you could somehow carve your way through - which, as much as I trust in your abilities, you could hardly hope to accomplish - how would you even know where to find Riddle? I got completely turned around when we were ambushed, I wouldn't know the way to the throne room unless I was able to tell which way I was facing... and these doors all look the same. The courtyard is a perfect circle."

Harry's jaw was set, and his expression was determined. Blood - his or someone else's, Hermione couldn't tell - was smeared across his cheek, and he had a gash on one arm. All in all he had got off easy... they had lost a lot of good men and women already. "Harry..." she started, but his look silenced her.

"I need to get to him," he said through clenched teeth. "I could stay here and die, yes, but I could also get out there and attempt to do what we came for, what everyone is sacrificing their lives for. Look around, Hermione, we are nothing more than a dent. We have killed, what, maybe a hundred of their men, but they just keep coming, and eventually we will get tired, and make a mistake, and it will be so easy for them to kill us all. Hermione, we have nothing left to lose."

She took a deep breath, and looked around. She wished Ron were here - where was he? The rebels were fighting so bravely... surely they must know, like she did, that Harry was right. That they would never win this way. But Riddle... where was he? There must be some way to know the direction...

"Oh!" she said suddenly, and looked up. "The platform!"

Harry followed her gaze, and frowned. "What do you..."

"The platform," she repeated, "If I can get up there, I'll be able to see over the battlements and I can see which direction I am facing! Help me up there," she moved out of the centre, out towards a pillar. The platform was about 10 feet up and change, which meant she could probably reach it if someone hoisted her up...

"Right," Harry said, determined. The two youths pushed their way towards a pillar, and Harry bent down to allow Hermione to climb onto his shoulders. It was funny, how finding out where Riddle's chambers were would somehow set everything right, but although it was barely a plan at all, it was all they had to hold onto, all they had left to hope for.

Hermione carefully stepped onto Harry's shoulders, and they were able to use the pillar for support to avoid losing their balance, and when they both stood up all the way, Hermione was able to grab onto the platform - and, using all the strength she had gained from practicing with her bow all those years, she managed to pull herself up and swing her leg up and around the slab of rock. Straining, she hauled herself the last bit up and lay on her back, catching her breath.

"Anything?" Harry called from down below, and she remembered herself - for but a split second she had felt so removed from the fighting and dying below, it had felt like an escape.

"Let me look," she called back, and raised herself up. She was facing the tower - the Western tower, she knew, remembering the maps she had studied. Which meant that if she turned around, she would be facing East, and the... forest.

She gasped. Looking out over the battlements, past the moat, she saw no forest. What she did see was an army, an army of red, riding and marching forward carrying big red banners.

"Oh my god," she breathed, "Oh my god, oh my..."

"What is it?" Harry called down from below, "What do you see?"

She was breathless, speechless. How could this be? "I see..." she began, but her voice broke, she couldn't believe it.

"What?" Harry called anxiously.

Hermione found her voice. She did not know how Riddle had made his voice sound clearly to them all from out of nowhere, but she did know how to make herself heard in a crowd. "Rebels!" she called, and while the fighting and yelling did not stop, she hoped they could hear her. "Take hope! The... the King had returned! He brought his army! King Albus has returned!"

They must have heard her, because it was an entirely different sort of commotion which filled the air. Screams of joy were heard around the courtyard, and the rebels picked up their weapons with a new vigour, a new determination - there was hope!

Other people wanted to get onto the platform to look, and Hermione found herself pulling people up, and watching the hope fill their eyes as they beheld the vast army of red and gold which progressed towards the castle. Finally she found herself pulling up Harry, and his eyes filled with tears as he watched. "King Albus," he breathed. "He has returned. But why now?"

Hermione did not get a chance to answer, because at that moment, the sinister, cold voice of Lord Riddle reverberated around the courtyard - counteracting the hope which had filled the rebels so soon before.

"My, how the tides have turned," the voice said softly, and Hermione could not make out his tone. "Of course, King Albus may find that he has returned too little too late... to find all his most valued supporters beyond his help."

"Rebels, keep fighting!" Hermione shouted, "King Albus has come!"

"Yes, indeed," the voice said, as softly as before, but somehow all the rebels felt it chilling their bones, "King Albus, our saviour. But when he comes, alas, it will be to find our young Harry here... dead."

Hermione felt a chill run through her, much deeper than before. Instinctively, she grabbed Harry and shielded him with her body, but of course they were only all too exposed on their little platform.

"Oh yeah?" Harry pushed Hermione away, calling up to the voice defiantly. "Unless you have gained the power to strike a man dead with lightning, I don't see how-"

He was cut off as an arrow whizzed past his ear, missing him by inches. Harry and Hermione spun around to see where the arrow had come from, and found Lord Riddle on the northern wall, where a similar platform had been raised to the one on which they stood.

"Do not think you are the only good shot in Hog, boy," Riddle sneered. "But no, that would be no fun. You will come to me yourself, of course."

"And why would I do that?" Harry called back.

"Because I have something you want," Riddle replied simply, and held up something in his hand. It caught the fading sunlight, and glinted fiery red.

"Ginny," Harry breathed, at the same time as Hermione breathed, "Ron."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then back at Riddle.

"You're bluffing!" Hermione called back, though she could not stop her voice from shaking.

"Am I?" Riddle smiled. A cruel, twisted smile, which sent shivers up her spine. "Come and find out."

And he turned and descended, disappearing from sight, leaving Harry and Hermione standing alone on the platform, shaken and breathless. Hope, so close, visible out of the corner of Hermione's eye to the right. But in front of them... death, and darkness.


	21. The Battle, part 2

It was with heavy hearts that the rebels allowed Harry and Hermione to pass through them, and watched as the enemy hoard parted for them.

"Why didn't Riddle just shoot them down?" Harry heard someone whisper.

"He wants to do it himself," the sombre voice of Neville Longbottom replied, and Harry turned his head to catch a glimpse of his friend, bloody and bruised but with a hard gleam in his eye. He nodded; Neville nodded to him in return. Neville would get as many of their people through this as possible, Harry knew that. It was a small comfort to him in that moment.

As soon as they had passed, Harry and Hermione heard the clang of metal on metal which told them that the fighting had resumed once again. If only King Albus would hurry up his attack, perhaps some of his most loyal supporters would still be left alive in his kingdom come sunrise, Harry thought bitterly.

He glanced at Hermione, she was very pale. As soon as they were out of the guards' view, Harry spun her around to face him. "Hermione-"

"I know what you are going to say, and you can forget it," she cut across him. "I am coming with you. We are in this together, Harry, and if you think I'm going to abandon you now..."

Harry sighed. "I expected as much."

"Harry," Hermione said suddenly, "I just wanted tell you that I... I just..." her eyes welled up with tears, which she furiously brushed aside.

Harry smiled. "I know," he said, and hugged her. "Me too."

Hermione's head was buried in his chest so her words were muffled, but he understood her none the less, perhaps because his thoughts were running on a similar path: "I wish Ron was here."

They pulled apart, and shared a sad smile. "Yeah," Harry said. "But hey... we might see him soon enough, eh?"

It shouldn't be funny, but none the less the two youths laughed; laughed in the face of all the fear and uncertainty and their own impending deaths. And they both thought, 'at least we're not alone'.

…

The throne room was ornate: a large square space with pillars going up two columns, effectively splitting the room in three sections, the middle which led up to a massive throne towards the far end of the room. Deep shadows left several areas of the room in complete darkness; only on the throne fell a single casting of light from a window above it. Looking at the throne, Harry wondered what the carvings at the bottom were, but after a moment he realised with horror that they were supposed to be humans, grotesquely deformed, thin and with expressions of agony on their faces, all supporting the throne. There were small glints of red where the sunlight hit them, and as if by a trick of light it was almost as if they were ablaze. It was appalling; was this how Lord Riddle viewed his people? Harry had spent his entire life isolated in the forest, he did not know much about life in the outside world... but from what he had heard while living among the villagers, the kingdom was being held in a vice grip by Riddle, and those that could remember the reign of Albus all reminisced about how much better life was. 'Well,' thought Harry, 'maybe soon it will be like it again.'

Harry and Hermione entered the room silently, and looked around. The room appeared to be empty, at first, but the shadows played tricks on their eyes, and they were not sure what exactly they were seeing.

"So you have come," a cold voice spoke from the darkness.

"Who is there?" Hermione called, and Harry was surprised by how confident she sounded. "Show yourself!"

"Ah," the voice replied, "I see you brought a friend. Too scared of dying alone like your parents, are you Harry?"

"I'm not scared!" Harry yelled, and in that moment it was true that he was more defiant.

"No?" the silky voice spoke, and out of the darkness to their right came Lord Riddle, holding a tightly bound and gagged Ron, who struggled vainly against his restraints.

"Ron," Harry heard Hermione gasp, and grabbed her wrist to stop her rushing forward.

"I am glad I did not completely miss the mark after all," Riddle said. He looked from Ron to Harry and Hermione with an air of feigned interest. "I was aiming for the girl, of course, as I know you two have become rather... acquainted," he nodded at Harry, "But this boy interfered. I assumed he would be one of her obnoxious relatives from the village but... I suppose not." He smiled.

Ron was still thrashing wildly against Riddle, his eyes wide and imploring. Harry could almost hear him yell, 'Run! You idiots, run!' in his head, but he just shook his head ever so slightly to let Ron know that no, they were not going anywhere. Ron rolled his eyes and made an exasperated grunt, continuing to struggle.

"Girl," Riddle said suddenly, directing his attention at Hermione. "What is this young man's name?" He indicated the thrashing Ron.

Hermione said nothing, but continued to stare at Ron, wide-eyed.

"I said," Riddle said, drawing his sword and holding it to Ron's neck; Ron immediately stopped thrashing. "What is his name?"

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked, "Please, it's Ron, it's Ron!"

Harry did not trust to let go of her hand, it was all that kept her from rushing at Riddle herself... or collapsing on the floor, he was not quite sure. It also helped him calm down himself, remind him that rash actions at this point would only get them all killed.

"Ron..." Riddle whispered, pressing his blade still more firmly into Ron's neck. Hermione was shaking beside Harry, who himself could not breathe, not blink, not think. "But surely not... as in _Ronald_?" A small, twisted smile formed on the Dark Lord's lips, contorting his face into something almost as grotesque as the faces carved on the throne. "How about that. I suppose he is one of the brat princess' brothers after all. Fate is funny that way, isn't it?"

Harry was not in any capacity to try to make sense of Riddle's words right now, all he could do was desperately clasp Hermione's hand and try to come up with some, any way to get Ron away from that sword...

"It is also funny," Riddle continued conversationally, "How I had originally summoned you here for a very entertaining game of either or... I was going to ask you, Harry, if you would prefer to let your friend here die or take his place... but since you brought another friend, let us make this interesting." Riddle snapped is fingers and Harry heard movement from behind him, but before he could react he felt a tug, and looked down at his hand in horror: Hermione's had been ripped away from his, and he spun around to see two guards holding Hermione, who cried out in alarm, fighting as hard as Ron had to get out of their hold.

Harry heard Ron's muffled yells from behind him, and Riddle's high-pitched, cruel laughter.

"Ah, the choices we must make in life," Riddle said quietly. "Now is the time for one such choice, Harry. Decide. The girl? Or the long lost Burrow son?"

Harry stared, wide-eyed at Hermione, who had silent tears running down her tracks. "Choose Ron, Harry," she whispered. "I love him."

A loud muffled groan sounded from behind Harry, and he knew what Ron had been trying to articulate: "Don't you dare."

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes for a long moment, and smiled slightly. He saw in her so much love, compassion and bravery, and in the few short months he had known her, he had already begun to feel like he had known her his whole life. After a few moments Harry turned away from her, back to Ron and Riddle. He looked at Ron, his best friend Ron, who he had spent his whole life playing with laughing with, fighting with. He could not imagine a life without him.

"Well, boy?" Riddle sneered, "We don't have all day."

The decision was not hard; there had never really been one. "Take me," Harry said. He ignored the cries of both his friends, and continued to stare directly into Riddle's eyes. "Let them both go, and take me. I'm the one you want. Not them. Let them go." Harry looked right at Riddle, not blinking. He would not be afraid, he told himself. He smiled slightly, imagining Ron and Hermione, forming a life together in a kingdom run by Albus. Free. Harry would be able to give them that.

"I was hoping you would say that," Riddle said softly, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "However..." He paused, watching Harry's face pale once again. "As I told you before, Harry, it was supposed to be you or ONE of your friends. And once you had chosen to sacrifice yourself, as you undoubtedly would have done just like your mother dearest... well, why should I keep any promises I had made you? I am not a great believer in happy endings, Harry. Instead, you can watch your friends die."

"NO!"

Several things suddenly happened very fast: Harry slammed himself backwards into Hermione and the guards holding her, making them all topple to the ground. Meanwhile Harry saw out of the corner of his eye a movement of flame by the throne - had it actually caught fire? - and the next moment he heard a yell and a thud. Harry jumped to his feet, drawing his sword, and rushed forward, only to stop dead in his tracks. Ron was lying on the floor, still bound and gagged, while Riddle was struggling with -

"Ginny!" Harry called, in breathless surprise. His sword was still raised, but he didn't dare strike in case he hit her.

Riddle grabbed her by the scalp and spun her around, holding her tightly to him. "Don't come any closer," he hissed, using Ginny as a shield against Harry while he struggled to regain his sword which was half trapped under Ron's body.

"Harry, just do it," Ginny panted, "Please."

Harry was torn. This was his chance to kill Riddle, his one chance to save his friends, but...

_WHOOOOOOSH!_

Harry felt the arrow whip past his ear and saw it hit Riddle's shoulder, the one exposed part of his body. He cried out and stumbled, allowing Ginny to tear herself away. Harry did not stop to look around, he knew who had fired that arrow; instead he rushed forward, raising his sword above his head just as Riddle rolled to the floor and wrenched his own sword free; Ron groaned as the sword cut his side but it must be shallow, the angle... Harry plunged his sword down just as Riddle raised his own with a roar, and as metal met metal, the red and green hilts collided...

It was like a current rushed through Harry, a strength he had never known surged into his limbs, his head, it filled his heart with a song of the purest hope... and he felt his father, and mother, almost like they were speaking to him, urging him on from just beyond his reach, and he felt Hermione, her arrow in Riddle's body somehow connecting them, their strengths.

And he met Riddle's blows, every one, filled with this new strength and determination. He parried, he blocked, with no effort at all, and Riddle's eyes were wide, he was shocked, fearful.

And then, "It is time," a voice whispered, a voice he did not recognise, "It is time to do what I could not. End it, Harry."

And Harry did. He plunged his sword deep, through Riddle's heart, and felt the pressure shift as Riddle fell, still in wide-eyed bewilderment, to the floor.

Harry gasped, letting go of the sword that was still embedded in the dead Dark Lord's chest. As soon as his fingers left the hilt, Harry felt the connection - whatever it was - break, and found himself back in the dark throne room of Hogswarth, and heard his own deep, heavy breaths fill the total silence which had descended.

He turned, slowly, to face his friends - but where he expected to see only Ron, Hermione, Ginny and a few guards he instead saw the throne room filling up with people, knights, it seemed, and rebels, and closest of all stood... King Albus himself.

"You did it, my boy," the old king said kindly, and Harry realised that this was the voice be had heard only moments before, urging him on. "It is over."

Those were the last words Harry heard before collapsing, falling to the floor and blacking out on the spot.


	22. Aftermath

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood together in the ruins, staring down upon the utter destruction they had caused. Harry felt tears run down his cheeks, but he hardly noticed, because a strand of Ginny's vivid red hair had caught his eye, and he watched as the breeze gently wiped the hair and tears from Ginny's face, and she grabbed Harry's hand tightly as they continued to stand there in silence.

After a few moments, Ron groaned and slid down against the wall, coming to rest against it. He grabbed his bandaged side with a grimace.

Hermione sat down next to him, and huffed. "Well, it is your own fault for leaving the Healers' wing so soon, isn't it?" She glanced up at Harry, "And that goes for you, too."

Harry grinned down at her. "There will be plenty of time to heal, Hermione. We made sure of that. We are allowed to enjoy the moment."

"Besides," said Ginny, with a sideways glance at Hermione, "we are all pretty beaten down after that fight. You looked terrible, after you had fired that arrow. Drained." Hermione looked down, frowning.

"Yeah," Ron said gloomily, "A bunch of heroes, we were. All the saving we needed by the King's men..."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You know that's not true. King Albus said himself that if not for the rebels' distraction, his army never would have made it as far as they had without detection, and Riddle's men could have easily overpowered them. Besides, Harry killed Riddle. They always said around the castle that he was impossible to defeat, so that would not have been easy even for the King's own men..."

"Yeah," said Hermione, tugging at Harry's leg to make him sit down; Ginny followed suit, "Are you ready to talk about what happened yet?"

"I already told you," Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure I know myself. One moment I was facing the most powerful swordsman alive, the next it was like... it was like I was possessed or something, like the sword was fighting on its own and I was like... it's instrument, or something." He looked around at them all, defiantly. "I know, I know, it sounds crazy."

"Actually," Hermione mused, and Harry looked at her in surprise. She was the last person he would have expected not the dismiss the notion straight away for its lack of logic, "It doesn't. I have read accounts of your family, and of your family's sword. Did you know it has been passed down for generations, from father to son, as long as anyone can remember? There are legends, they say that there are four swords all with... abilities, of some kind, and that they all belong to old families who are connected in some way. And that once the owner of the sword perishes, part of them lives on, in the sword, adding energy to it and helping to guide and protect the next bearer. I mean, they are only legends of course," she added quickly, seeing the three others listening intently. "But..."

"But?" Harry asked, feeling something stir inside him.

"Well, I did read that the swords supposedly recognise one another... and there is one legend, which I remember because I used to dream about it when I was younger, which said... 'And once again fire will clash with the flame, and the lion will crush the serpent in its paws, extinguishing darkness and freeing a new and brighter light'. And I always thought... well, fire, that is the red in your sword, right? While Riddle's sword..."

"Green," Harry breathed, "Green emeralds."

All eyes turned to the ruby-hilted sword, which lay glimmering in the sunlight, twinkling brightly.

The silence was broken by Ron's snort. "Yeah, right. Are you going to tell me you believe in magic now too, Hermione?"

Hermione punched him lightly in the arm, and Ron, mock-affronted, pushed Hermione, who pushed him right back, which made Ginny laugh. Harry smiled, shaking his head and tearing his eyes away from the sword, looking instead at his friends.

A cough behind them broke up the little fight, and the four adolescents turned to find King Albus, dressed in a magnificent purple robe, and by his side stood Arthur of Burrow, looking at Ron and Ginny nervously.

"Oh," Ginny said, jumping to her feet and dusting off her dress, curtsying for the king and smiling at her father.

"Lady Ginevra," Albus smiled, bowing his head slightly in acknowledgment, "Ronald. I believe you are both in high demand elsewhere."

Ron's ears had turned a bright red and he mumbled something that sounded like "wobblewort" and looked anywhere but at the aging redheaded man before him. Ginny smiled, and grabbed his hand, helping him stand up and leading him away, following in the wake of Arthur. Ron looked back at Harry and Hermione desperately, but Hermione only shrugged and smiled, and Harry gave him a thumbs-up. Ron turned to Ginny, looking terrified, but she only shook her head and continued to pull him along, down a corridor and out of sight.

King Albus smiled, his eyes following the retreating redheads wistfully. "Ah, a family reunited." He turned back to Harry and Hermione, who continued to sit with their backs to the wall, looking up at him. "Is there anything more moving than that?" He smiled, blue eyes twinkling.

"Sir," Hermione said, as the king bent and sat himself down on the ground next to them. It was very strange, this meeting of royalty, but of course Harry and Hermione had no clue about any protocol, and Albus himself had been away from his throne for a long time. There were more important things, "May I...?"

"Ask away, my dear," Albus said kindly.

"Well it's just... why did you not come back sooner?" she blurted out, seemingly wanting to get it all out before she changed her mind. "When you learned that Lord Riddle had seized the throne, why did you not return and help us?" She couldn't help the tears which formed in her eyes, but she kept her gaze steady and her voice unwavering.

King Albus sighed heavily. "I did," he said quietly.

"But-"

"I am ashamed to say that I was outwitted by the... Dark Lord, as you call him," Albus continued, shame in his voice. "The messengers brought me frequent news of Lord James' acts in my stead, you must understand. I was not to know that little Peter Pettigrew was the traitor... I took his visits to mean that everything was as it should be. I even..." his voice cracked a little here, and Harry was surprised to see a single tear roll down the old man's cheek, "extended my stay with my dear old friend Gellert, for much longer than planned... I thought the kingdom was thriving without me." He looked away, his eyes taking in the ruined courtyard. "When word finally did reach me... you must understand, every person Riddle considered a liability was hunted down and killed; his only real opposition was in Mugglewood, but I never visited there... But when I began to hear rumours that something was amiss, I took my men, and some of Gellert's too, and voyaged back here as fast as the ships would take us. And when I arrived, when I saw the state of my kingdom... I knew I had failed."

The king looked so defeated, it was hard to witness. Harry awkwardly reached out a hand, patting Albus on arm. Albus looked down, surprised, then he looked at Harry and smiled. "So very like your mother," he breathed. "But you look just like your father." He shifted his gaze to Hermione suddenly, looking her over, "You, on the other hand..." he broke off. "Oh but of course, you have no idea..." He stood up suddenly. "Follow me."

Hermione and Harry scrambled to their feet, half-running to keep up with the surprisingly agile king, who was rushing down a corridor leading off the courtyard. They followed him up some stairs, into spacious chambers that held a number of traveling cases. Servants who had been in the process of unpacking stood up straight when Albus entered, bowing and backing out of the room.

"Thank you," Albus called distractedly, and headed straight for a smaller box over by the window. Behind him, Harry and Hermione glanced at each other in confusion.

"Now, I know I kept these... yes, see, it was very important... James gave them to me just in case anything... oh but why he thought I would be the right person..."

Albus continued to mumble, but Harry was hardly listening. James, his father, had given Albus something. So far all Harry had ever owned of his father's was the ruby sword, and as much as it had helped him, the idea that there was something else that he could touch, hold, that his father had owned...

"Ah!" Albus exclaimed, turning around and holding two envelopes, sealed shut and addressed in clear, red ink. Harry saw the front envelope carried his name. "These two letters were given to me by your father, when we discussed him taking on the responsibilties of the crown while I was away," Albus said, smiling sadly. "You see, the prospect of moving his family across the kingdom, what with the uncertain waves that unsettled everyone back then, James wanted to leave a... security, if you will, a last will and testament in case anything happened to him and Lily. He... trusted me with this." The old man looked much older just then, burdened by the weight of his mistakes. "But now, I am finally able to do something right."

And with that, he handed Harry one of the letters. Harry grasped it, drinking in the curls of the letters, the bright red ink which his father himself had penned. He hardly noticed as Albus turned to Hermione, and handed her the second letter.

"And for you, my dear," Albus said gravely. Harry turned in surprise, to find Hermione holding a letter identical to his own, but which read, 'Hermione' in the same handwriting, with the same coloured ink. Hermione looked down at the envelope bemusedly, then up at Harry, who was just as confused as she was. Albus cleared his throat. "I think I will let your parents explain it to you themselves. If you will have me excused." He nodded and turned, leaving the room and closing the door gently behind him.

Harry and Hermione were left standing stock-still, each holding a letter. "I... dont understand," Hermione said. "Why is there a letter to me?"

Harry shook his head. "Let us open them, and find out."

There was a fireplace in the room, in front of which stood a number of comfortable-looking arm chairs. Harry and Hermione selected adjacent ones and settled down into them; Hermione brought her feet up under her, still unable to tear her eyes off the letter.

"Alright," Harry said, "Hermione?" she started, and looked up at him. "I'm opening mine."

Hermione said nothing, but nodded, and together they tore open the seals, each pulling out a number of sheets of paper. Harry took a deep breath and immersed himself in how own, determined to soak up every word written.

'Dear Harry,

I know this letter must be difficult for you to read, because James specifically instructed King Albus to pass it on to you only at the event of our passing. It feels strange, writing a letter to you like this, as I sit by the windowsill in your nursery, watching you play in your cot. I love that smile on your face, and it pains me beyond belief to imagine a world in which safety and happiness has been ripped away from you, leaving you with little left to smile about. I only hope that in the case of this event, you will manage to find others in your life who can bring you the same kind of joy which I have found in you and in my husband.

I want to tell you, Harry, that your father and I love you with all our hearts. I have loved you from the moment I first set eyes upon you, and I will continue to love you forevermore - regardless of however long I remain with you in this world. But I hope you never read this, I hope that I get to watch you grow up and become the man I know that you will be. Strong, and brave, and handsome like your father.'

Here Harry paused, smiling. He hoped his mum would be proud of who he had become.

'But there is another matter which I need to explain to you,' the letter continued, 'one of which hopefully you will already be aware, but which I none the less need you to fully understand, in case myself or James are not around to answer your questions about why we made this crucial decision. We are currently preparing for our journey to the castle of Hogswarth, where we will remain for however long King Albus will be away. We are taking you with us - but we have chosen to leave behind our daughter, your twin sister, for the time-'

Harry blinked. His what? He shook his head; he must still be exhausted, he must be misreading. He looked again, determined to read it right this time.

'-your twin sister, for the time being. You must understand Harry that these are treacherous times, and it was not an easy choice for us. We love you both equally, but ultimately we were advised that should something go wrong (which I pray it will not), we must consider the future of our line, and despite how well we will be protected, taking both of our children on a week-long journey through territory known for its treacherous lakes and dangerous predators would be folly. We hope that splitting you up is the best way to secure your safety, and we are planning to reunite the two of you as soon as possible. Indeed, I can hardly imagine separating you; you were inseparable from the day you were born.

It is my biggest fear that something will happen to either one of you, but I have none the less written you each a separate letter, in case... well, in case it is necessary. Also included is a copy of our last will and testament, which will of course split our properties and treasury between you equally, granted that you are both in a fit state to command it.

Harry, my dear child, I wish nothing but the best for you, and just know that your father and I will always be with you and Hermione.

All my love,

Your mother Lily'

Harry finished the letter, but somehow could not bring himself to move, or breathe. He continued to stare down at that one, impossible word: 'Hermione'.

He looked up, over at the adjacent chair. There Hermione sad, her own letter clutched tightly to her chest, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Slowly, she raised her eyes, meeting Harry's. The shock was mirrored on their faces, and Harry thought it was oddly fitting, how in that moment they must truly look like twins.


	23. The End

It was a long overdue happiness which descended over the Hog kingdom after the defeat of the Dark Lord Riddle. Trade was resumed with Mugglewood, people were relieved of the cruel taxes, and the Azka prisoners were freed at last.

Remus Lupin, who had been badly injured in the final battle but had recovered remarkably well, was there when the Azka cell doors were opened and the prisoners were led out into the light, and he embraced his old friend Sirius with a smile that seemed to wipe away the horrors of the last 16 years. The two decided to settle down together in a cabin deep in the Forbidding Forest, both having seen enough hardship for a lifetime, ready for real peace and happiness.

Neville Longbottom was knighted and received a title for his heroic efforts in the Battle of Hogswarth, and his grandmother would live out the rest of her life in affluency, proud beyond measure of her grandson.

And what of our quartet of heroes, you say?

It was hard for Hermione to come to terms with her true heritage. The letter from her mother had explained why they had chosen to leave Hermione behind, as she seemed the most independent, and why they had believed that she would be kept safe and protected, no matter what might happen to them. She would never forget the years she had spent with no identity, and how she had had to carve one out for herself, but she was none the less deeply thankful for the miracle she had been granted, to find she had a twin brother who was alive, and whom she loved dearly.

After the battle, Ron and Ginny returned to their family in Hogsmeade village, where their mother embraced them and there were many tears all around. After a while of red-headed hugging, Ron coughed slightly and asked Harry and Hermione (who had been waiting nervously outside) to enter, and introduced his girlfriend proudly, while Ginny took Harry's hand and explained that she, too, had fallen in love.

The two couples were soon married. Harry and Ginny decided to remain at Hogswarth castle for a while as King Albus' guests. Albus invited Ginny's family to stay with them too, giving her the time to finally acquaint herself with them while Harry helped oversee the restoration of the kingdom. Ron and Hermione moved to Godricshollow to rebuild the estate, and Hagrid followed them, happy to finally be freed from his forest confinement. Months passed, but when news reached the castle that Hermione was with child, Harry and Ginny decided to leave Hogswarth, to return to Godricshollow as well. There the two couples lived there for a number of years, and Remus Rubeus was soon joined by little sister Annabella, and eventually Ron and Hermione's third and final child, James. However, one day Harry received a letter from King Albus.

'Dear Harry,' the letter read, 'I hope I find you well. After years of strenuous work, I have restored my kingdom to its pre-Dark Lord days, as I am sure you will appreciate. However, I am an old man, Harry, and as much as I love my kingdom, I am afraid there is something else which draws me away. Having seen you and your beautiful wife together, I imagine you can put yourself in my place, Harry, and this is why I am writing to you.

I wish to return to the land which I left behind when I returned here from my travels. I feel that every day here is a day less I will have left to spend there, and I do not want to find one day that it is too late for me to go back.

I must also remind you Harry that I am an aging man, and that I cannot claim to have produced an heir for the throne. Therefore, and because of everything you and your family have done for the kingdom, I humbly ask that you, Harry, take the crown, and make the kingdom your own.

My best to your wife and sister (and of course young Ronald),

King Albus IV'

So Harry and Ginny set forth for Hogswarth castle. However, they missed their brother and sister and the joyful sound of children laughing, and Ron and Hermione were missing their siblings too. So Harry and Hermione decided to leave the estate in the hands of Hagrid and his wife Maxime, which allowed Ron and Hermione to join Harry and Ginny once more.

Harry was crowned the King of Hog, with Ginny as his queen, and Harry of Hog would later be heralded as the fairest, most noble ruler the kingdom had ever had. Harry and Ginny reigned for many, many joyful years, living in the castle with Ron, Hermione and their children. And eventually, Harry and Ginny had two children of their own: twins; a daughter they named Lily Lavender, in honour of the two bravest women they had ever known, and a son they named Godric, in honour of the place of Harry's birth.

It would be Godric who would eventually inherit the ruby-encrusted sword, immortalising its legacy and changing the world forever.

THE END.

A/N: It has been four years. Four years with no updates, but today, January 5th 2011, I have done what I thought was impossible and finished the story at last! In that time I've gone through a Bachelor's degree, and forgotten all about how to write fiction... but this, this fic, it needed to be finished. I would think about it all the time, with a pain in my gut that told me that no matter how crap it would be, it needed to be DONE. The occasional messages I received in my inbox telling me the story had been added to someone's favourite list helped too, each one got me a bit closer to overcoming the block in my head which told me it was too late, that I'd waited too long. It was a difficult story to finish, one of those which seemed simple and straight forward but which kept branching out because it was so interesting, but at one point I just had a complete "wtf-there's-too-much-story" meltdown... I hope you have found the story enjoyable as a whole, and that the payoff moments felt payoffy enough. Thank you for reading, and if you've been reading since the beginning, well, WOW. I would have given up on me, but thank you if you didn't. I wish you all the best, and thank you for reading this story. It was amazing to write, in both decades.

Love, Selina


End file.
